


Howl of the Red Wolf

by Spunky0ne, Timewaster123456789



Series: Pieces of a Shattered Moon [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, Takeshi and Byakuya abduction/held hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 72,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: When Takeshi is traumatized by witnessing the death of a cousin, Aizen tries to use the tragedy to his advantage.





	1. The Ones Left Behind

“Why, good morning Takeshi, how are you?” asked Mika Kuchiki, moving aside to let the red-haired youth into her house.

“I am well, thank you,” the twelve-year-old shinigami replied, stepping into the entryway, “I had some time before meeting my father and I thought I’d come to visit my cousins.”

Mika nodded and gestured for the boy to continue on through the house.

“And when you come back, I want to hear all about the latest,” Mika smiled, “I heard that you and Chisaki have been made officers!”

The boy nodded.

“Well, off you go. They’re waiting for you out in the back.”

Takeshi made his way down the hallway and out the back door. The back of the house gave way to a large expanse of land consisting of rolling meadows, forested hillsides and a few rocky ravines. It was the perfect place for three young soul reapers to have fun and to train.

As he stepped away from the house, he spotted his cousins standing near a grove of pines talking. He jogged over to join them. He was noticed by the cousins when about halfway across the distance and they turned to greet him.

“Takeshi, how is everything?” Shoichi asked.

Fourteen-year-old Shoichi Kuchiki was tall and slender with the dark hair and eyes, and pale skin that most of the Kuchikis seemed to share. His twelve-year-old brother Shoji looked much the same, the main difference between the two being more a matter of age then appearance. And indeed, the younger made the most of his resemblance to his brother. The two were very close, and both shared a deep affection for Byakuya and Renji’s red haired son.

He approached them smiling and carrying two roses, one pink and one white.

“Everything’s fine,” he answered as they reached him, “Sorry I’m late, but I stopped to see my father at the Squad Six office on the way here. He just got back from an assignment in the living world.”

“I heard about that,” said Shoichi, looking serious, “That was some battle he and his division got themselves into. But Captain Kuchiki was more than up to it I heard.”

“You heard right,” Takeshi laughed, “I think that Espada and those Arrancar didn’t know who they were dealing with. But they learned very quickly. You don’t mess with Byakuya Kuchiki and think you’ll walk away in one piece. His squad really hammered them!”

“So why didn’t you and Chisaki go to Squad Six then?” Shoji asked.

“Oh,” said Takeshi, “it’s because we tested out at third and fourth seat, and the sixth already has Takeo as a third seat. Chisaki could have taken fourth in Squad Six, but there wasn’t a spot for me. There was room in Squad Five. They wanted to keep us together because of the special ability of our zanpakuto.”

“Cool,” said Shoichi, “Captain Abarai’s squad, “It must be neat having two captains for fathers, Takeshi.”

“Usually, yeah,” Takeshi agreed, “but sometimes they both have to be away on assignment. And today, Byakuya and Takeo came back just in time for Renji, Chisaki and I to leave.”

“But for us, it’s nice that we’ll all be going on our first field mission together,” Shoichi said, smiling, “and we get to go to the Hueco Mundo base. Of course, you and Chisaki went there before.”

Takeshi’s smile faded slightly. He felt the uncomfortable ache he always felt when he remembered Byakuya’s abduction and captivity in Sosuke Aizen’s fortress.

“Yeah,” he said softly, remembering the dark skies and dead expanses of sand, “We’ve been there. The base is kind of cool, but the rest is really pretty boring…just lots of sand. Still, there will be a lot to do there. Head Captain Yamamoto wants us to investigate the disappearance of a recon group that went missing near there. I think I might be allowed to join the search party.”

“Really?” asked Shoichi, “How did you manage to convince Captain Abarai to do that?”

Takeshi rolled his eyes.

“Don’t ask. If you think Byakuya is demanding, just remember that Renji was his vice captain for years. He learned everything from Byakuya. They are still considered the strongest Captain and Vice Captain team in the Seireitei’s history.”

“No argument there!” laughed Shoichi.

The three talked for a few minutes longer, then turned toward a grassy hillside and climbed to the top. Their faces turned solemn as they approached the family graveyard. They walked thought the rows of headstones until they reached two that were newer. There they knelt and Takeshi laid a rose on each grave.

“I can’t believe they’ve been gone for three years,” Takeshi said softly, “I really miss them.”

“Yeah,” agreed Shoichi, his voice soft and choked, “We all miss them.”

“Aika was such a little princess,” Shoji said softly, “but she was going to be a strong soul reaper. And Ryo was so strong! He was really powerful…better than both of us. Damn! I just can’t believe what the Queen’s guard did. I mean, why did they have to hurt little kids? Why did they have to hurt our family at all? Our family has always served the royal family. I still don’t understand why.”

Takeshi said nothing, but his heart was burning inside his chest. He knew the whole story…but even knowing gave him no comfort. He understood the events, but he could never accept it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat quietly at his desk, filling out the report on the Squad Six mission his group had just finished. His body ached fiercely from the intense battle and he was beginning to wonder if he shouldn’t have accepted Hanatoro’s offer to heal him. It was just another example of how his pride punished itself. He sighed softly. Rikichi looked up at him from across the room.

“Is everything all right, Captain?” he asked, “You look uncomfortable.”

“It’s nothing, Vice Captain,” Byakuya assured Rikichi, “I am fine.”

Rikichi smiled to himself, knowing full well what the problem was…and also how that problem would end up being solved.

“Rikichi,” Byakuya said, lifting his eyes from his work, “I need to ask you something. I’ve actually wanted to speak to Hotaru about it for some time, but I do not want to make her feel uncomfortable.”

“Sir?”

“It is about your wedding. I know it is a personal matter, but I wonder that it has been so long and you haven’t rescheduled it. Hotaru seemed very happy when asked her.”

Rikichi nodded.

“We do want to move things forward. We have for a long time. But Hotaru had a really hard time with her mother’s death and her sister, Eri, has been a great concern to her. Also, both of us have been away so much on assignments with our squads, we haven’t been able to plan.”

Byakuya inclined his head slightly.

“Well, if you wish it, you may have time now. We’ve finished our mission in the living world and Takeo is quite up to the task of acting as vice captain for a time. If you wish, I can also speak to Shunsui about letting Hotaru have a break in her schedule as well.”

Rikichi looked confused.

“Sir, it’s very kind of you, of course, but why would you go to the trouble?” he asked.

Byakuya blinked slowly.

“Because my vice captain and my cousin have had their lives put on hold for too long,” he answered softly, “I hate the thought of time being wasted.”

Rikichi smiled.

“Thank you, Captain. I will talk to Hotaru tonight.”

“No,” said Byakuya, “Go now. You’ve finished all you really need to do.”

Rikichi’s smile widened.

“Arigato, Captain Kuchiki!” he said, sliding his chair away from his desk.

He flash stepped to the door and was gone in an instant. Byakuya allowed himself a small smile and turned back to his work, wincing slightly.

A few minutes passed in silence, then the door opened and Renji Abarai stepped inside.

“It figures you’d be here filing paperwork instead of coming home to tell me you’re back!” Renji said smiling.

Byakuya looked up at him calmly.

“Work before play, Renji. If I don’t complete my work, I would hardly be able to give you the attention you deserve. I’m nearly done. Just give me a few minutes.”

The red haired captain’s eyes narrowed and he stepped toward Byakuya’s desk with mischief in his eyes. Byakuya appeared to ignore him, but as he closed in, the brush paused in its motion. Byakuya looked up at his life partner, his expression curious. Renji stood gazing down into the captain’s dark eyes for a moment longer, then leaned forward, turning his chair and placing a hand on each armrest as he brought his face close to Byakuya’s.

“Byakuya,” he said with feigned seriousness, “Are you playing hard to get?”

The dark haired captain turned his head so that his lips were tantalizingly close to his lover’s.

“I am working, Abarai,” he said quietly.

“You _were_ working,” Renji corrected him, then he closed the distance, capturing Byakuya’s mouth in a hard, passionate kiss.

He raised his lips to his lover’s ear.

“Now, you’re not.”

Byakuya breathed in deeply, enjoying the brush of hair that touched his cheek. He reached up and pulled the hair tie free so the red hair fell loose around Renji’s shoulders. Turning his head slightly, he buried his face in the red hair and nuzzled the tanned skin of his lover’s throat.

“I locked the door as I came in,” Renji added.

“You wouldn’t rather move to the Captain’s Quarters?” Byakuya asked softly.

“Oh,” breathed Renji hotly in his ear, “We’ll get there eventually.”

Renji took the brush from Byakuya’s hand and reached around to push back the papers on the desk behind him. He sat on the edge of the desk, pulling the dark haired captain to his feet. Byakuya stood between his lover’s parted thighs, his dark eyes locked on Renji’s. Slowly, he removed his haori and let it fall onto the chair behind him. Renji’s hands rose and unwound the scarf, then he lowered his mouth to begin a gentle assault of the pale skin of Byakuya’s throat. Byakuya took the scarf from his hand and dropped it onto the chair as well. Moving forward, he took Renji’s face in his hands and brought their mouths together. Renji wrapped his arms tightly around Byakuya, then quickly released him when Byakuya winced sharply.

The noble broke away from the kiss for a moment, taking a breath.

“You’re hurt?” Renji asked, “Why didn’t you have Hanatoro heal you?”

Byakuya released his breath in a sigh.

“I sought to return quickly, so that I could be back with you all of the sooner.”

“Bullshit!” Renji countered, “You just hate to show any kind of weakness if you don’t have to. You wanted me to do the healing.”

Byakuya gave him the trace of a smile.

“Guilty as charged,” he admitted, “So will you?”

“Will I heal you?”

“Will you heal me?” Byakuya whispered.

Renji nodded.

“Just show me where it hurts…and I’ll heal it,” he answered softly.

He caught hold of the tie at Byakuya’s waist and pulled it free, then slipped the shihakushou down off of his shoulders. It dropped to the ground at their feet with a soft swish, baring Byakuya to the top of his hakama. Renji studied the cuts and bruises that marred the pale flesh of the noble’s shoulders, chest and abdomen.

“Must have been one hell of a fight,” he observed, leaning forward.

Warm healing light flared and Renji’s fingers traced the angry red streaks, followed by touches of heated lips.

“There were two Espada and several Arrancar. Rikichi and I each handled an Espada. The others took out the Arrancar and some regular hollow.”

Renji hovered over a deep bruise, intensifying the healing power.

“You use Ban Kai?” he asked.

Byakuya shook his head.

“Just metal, kido and Shikai,” he replied, closing his eyes and leaning into Renji’s touch.

“That’s why you got banged up, you know.”

“Hah, the Espada was not worthy of dying by my Ban Kai…not even close.”

“Idiot…you and your stubborn pride,” Renji chastised him jokingly.

“Well, Renji, some of us don’t believe it necessary to whip out our Ban Kai to solve every problem. Why waste power unnecessarily?”

Renji turned Byakuya to address the injuries to his back.

“He really raked you with his claws back here. It’s deep. Take a breath and relax…this might be uncomfortable.”

Byakuya nodded, took a cleansing breath and released it, willing his muscles to relax.

“You know, Byakuya, maybe I was wrong about it being a matter of pride. Maybe you just enjoy pain,” Renji smiled.

“Sometimes,” Byakuya whispered, catching his breath as a flash of pain shot through him.

“Sorry, couldn’t help that. I told you it was deep. I got all of your upper body. Anything on the lower body?”

Byakuya turned and pressed forward, planting a warm kiss on Renji’s lips.

“I am not sure. Why don’t you find out?”

Renji tugged on the barely attached hakama and it dropped to the floor. His eyes studied the exposed flesh carefully.

“No injuries, but there is something that requires a healing touch,” Renji said, standing, “Switch places with me.”

The noble sat on the edge of the desk and pulled Renji in between his parted thighs. He wrapped his legs around the red haired captain and pulled him in for a deep, open mouthed kiss…then another…and another. Renji pulled back, panting softly.

“Let me get out of this…”

“Allow me,” Byakuya whispered.

Renji sensed a flash of movement and suddenly realized his haori and shihakushou had been removed and dropped onto the chair.

“That’s one you haven’t shown me before,” he commented, smiling widely, “How’d you do that?”

“Variation on the flash step,” Byakuya explained, “It’s good when you’re in a hurry.”

“Are you in a hurry, then?” Renji grinned.

“Just to get you undressed.”

Renji chuckled softly.

“Now where were we?”

Renji stepped closer and leaned forward, capturing the noble’s lips in a long slow kiss, before pushing him back and treating his throat, chest and abdomen to a torrent of light wet kisses that left a trail of cooling skin as he worked his way down the noble’s torso. Byakuya leaned back on his palms and let his head roll back, his breathing becoming faster and progressively more shallow as the red haired captain neared the one part of his body still requiring Renji’s attention.

He moaned softly with pleasure as Renji’s mouth closed around his aching member and the redhead’s skillful tongue caressed it teasingly until the noble’s hips rose off the desk and he gasped sharply.

“Renji!” Byakuya hissed, pushing against his chest.

He drew back slightly, studying the glazed eyes and blissful face of his lover questioningly.

“It has…been a while. I don’t want to…”

Renji nodded and planted a series of tender kisses on the noble’s face and throat as Byakuya took a few deep breaths and tried to regain control. Finally, he gave a small sigh and pulled Renji toward him again. This time, Renji pushed the noble back on the desk and climbed on top of him with his legs spread. Byakuya fell back, panting lightly and watching his lover’s face closely as Renji lowered himself slowly onto the noble’s swollen member. He paused for a moment, meeting Byakuya’s eyes warmly, then he started to move, slowly at first, then faster. He lowered his head and his hair gently tickled the noble’s sensitive skin, making him shiver softly with delight and thrust his hips upward, more and more deeply into Renji’s until the redhead’s body shuddered and his eyes flared as he released between them. The sudden tightness around his cock made Byakuya moan and thrust upward, releasing deep inside Renji. Panting heavily, he dropped all of the way onto his back, pulling Renji with him and treating the redhead’s mouth to a flurry of gentle kisses.

“All healed now?” Renji whispered.

Byakuya nodded, still too breathless to speak.

“Welcome home, Byakuya.”

Byakuya looked up into the warm brown eyes and graced his lover with a genuine smile. Renji traced the noble’s smiling lips gently with his fingertips.

“Byakuya,” he said softly, “I hate to have to tell you this, but my squad’s leaving for Hueco Mundo.”

The smile faded.

“When?” he asked quietly.

“Tomorrow. The twins will be going with me.”

There was a flash of uncertainty in the noble’s eyes, then he nodded.

“I see. Well then, I imagine we should get dressed and go home.”

Renji shook his head.

“Not yet. We have some time left before dinner. Why don’t we move this to the Captain’s Quarters. We can take a hot shower and…enjoy each other’s company a bit longer.”

“How long will you be gone?”

Renji sighed.

“We’re relieving another squad and investigating the disappearance of a recon group. I expect we’ll be gone a couple of weeks at most.”

Byakuya nodded.

“Well then, Renji, let’s make the most of the time we have before you leave.”


	2. Mission in Hueco Mundo

"Daddy Bya feed da fish," Hajime requested, pointing into the koi pond excitedly.

Byakuya turned his head to look at the three-year-old who sat perched on his back and was gently prodding the noble's sides with his heels. He started to lift his upper body, but the toddler tightened his legs around his father's torso, laughing.

"I not lettin' you up!" he said, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Byakuya.

"Hajime," Byakuya said in an amused tone, "How do you expect me to feed the fish if I cannot get up?"

"I hug you first," the boy announced, tightening his arms.

"Very well, arigato…for the hug. Now may I get up? I have to get the fish food."

The toddler continued to cling to his father.

"Not yet. First a story, den food," Hajime demanded.

Byakuya observed him with one eye.

"Hajime, you must make up your mind."

"Story, den food," the toddler said firmly.

"Story?" said Chisaki from the walkway.

She darted out across the garden and sat beside Byakuya on the grass. Takeshi sat on the edge of the walkway.

"Come on," Chisaki urged him, "Dad's going to tell a story."

"I'll listen from here," Takeshi replied, gazing off into the distance.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?" Byakuya asked the children.

"Happy story," suggested Hajime.

"A story about love," said Chisaki.

"Ugh," moaned Takeshi, "can it at least have some fighting? I can't stand mushy stories!"

"Hmm," said Byakuya, thinking carefully, "a love story that is not too mushy with fighting and a happy ending…"

He turned to look at Hajime.

"Hajime, I refuse to tell any stories until you let me up. I simply cannot think properly while being flattened by you!"

The toddler laughed and rolled off of Byakuya's back. The noble sat up, brushing the grass and dust from his kimono. He sat cross-legged with his back against a sakura tree. Hajime climbed onto his lap and leaned against him. Byakuya rested his chin on the top of the boy's head, still thinking.

_"This story is one of my favorites from the family histories. It is the story of Isao Kuchiki and the lovely lady warrior, Akane. Isao was a very powerful young soul reaper. By his nineteenth year, he was a captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads. He was always sent on the most important and most dangerous missions, because the head captain knew the young captain would not allow himself to fail in any manner. Like many of our clan, Isao Kuchiki was possessed of pride nearly as strong as his power. But that pride was to be sorely tested. There were many who were envious of the young captain's rise to captaincy. Among them was a strong soul reaper named Mikio. Mikio was of another clan, which competed with the Kuchiki clan for dominance in the Seireitei. To try to best Isao, Mikio hatched a devilish plan to trap the young captain in a dangerous maze. The maze was an ingenious construction that took nearly a year to complete. But it was a terrifyingly effective way of trapping someone strong like Isao. The maze was placed in an alternate dimension with a door that Mikio controlled, so that no one would be able to rescue Isao once he was trapped within. And the maze was filled with dangerous hollows. At the core was a portal back to the Seireitei…but it was guarded by a ferocious monster named Zetsumeite. The plan was dastardly and Mikio was very cunning. He already had a plan for luring Isao into his trap. But there was something he did not know. His sister, the lovely red haired Akane saw his plan and when Mikio sprung his trap, she decided that her brother should not disgrace their family with such a vile act._

_Mikio went to Isao and told him that there was an emergency that required his power. A girl, he said, was trapped and surrounded by hollows. Naturally, Isao was determined to save the girl. His pride overcame his good sense and he did not realize that he was walking into a trap. Akane watched as Isao entered the maze and Mikio closed the dimension door, locking the young captain away. He was immediately beset by monsters and had to fight constantly just to stay alive. He quickly realized what Mikio was done, but he couldn't seem to find his way out. Every time he felt he was closer to escape, monsters attacked and lured him away from the core of the maze. He realized he was hopelessly trapped, so he found a corner in which to rest and paused to think about what he might do. Despite his vast knowledge and power, Isao soon fell into despair as he came to realize the hopelessness of his situation. Time after time, he was forced to fight hollow and monsters until he was growing so tired that he didn't know how much longer he could go on fighting. Somehow, he managed to move forward and he found his way to the portal, but there he met Zetsumeite and as weary as he was from fighting the others in the maze, the young captain wondered if he could defeat the huge monster. Still, his pride demanded that he try._

_He engaged Zetsumeite in a furious battle. The young captain fought with all of his strength, but as the battle wore on and he was forced to give ground, he was drawn away from the core of the maze…and his only way out. Just when it seemed he must fall from exhaustion, Isao heard a loud battle cry and saw a flash of red pass by him. Someone else was fighting the monster. Bolstered by the realization that he was not alone, Isao found new strength and moved in to help the other bring down the great monster. As they closed in and released their final attacks, Zetsumeite slashed wildly at them. His attack managed to strike them and force them back. Now they were both injured and cornered. Isao looked up at the one who stood beside him and suddenly realized that the one helping him was a young woman. He was so stunned that he nearly dropped his sword. But he didn't have time to think about it. Zetsumeite advanced on them, growling and slashing. He had nearly reached them when the woman took hold of Isao and released her zanpakuto. There was a great explosion all around them, but they were not hurt by it. When the dust cleared, Isao found himself alone, thrown clear of the battle. He wandered the maze, but could not find his way free. Luckily, most of the hollow and monsters had been killed…but he was still hopelessly lost. Finally, he could walk no more and he dropped to the ground. Lost and exhausted, he wondered if he would ever return home again. But then he heard a soft voice._

_"Isao," the voice said, "I am here."_

_To his surprise, Akane appeared in the maze ahead of him. She helped him to his feet and they walked the maze looking for the portal. After much searching, they reached it and found their way back. As they returned to the Seireitei, Isao took Akane's hand and kissed it, thanking her for coming into the maze to stop her brother's plan. Akane's smile was so bright that it stunned poor Isao. He loved her smile so much that he knew he wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of his life. So after they saw that Mikio was suitably punished, they married. And that is why every so often, you will see a red haired child born into the Kuchiki family. They are descendants of Isao and Akane. And their story is a constant reminder that no matter how lost you become, love will find you."_

Hajime snuggled close to Byakuya, his eyes drooping as he began to drift off. Chisaki smiled and patted the boy on the head.

"That was a good story," she commented, "he fell asleep smiling."

"It was still kind of mushy," commented Takeshi, rising and stretching.

He turned and walked toward his room. Byakuya's eyes followed his son as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji yawned sleepily as he made his way down the walkway to his and Byakuya's bedroom. Byakuya was already asleep and Renji was surprised to find Hajime sprawled across the other side of the bed. He gently lifted the sleeping toddler and carried him back to his room, then returned to his own room and slipped into bed beside Byakuya. He curled around the noble, pulling the black hair away from his neck and kissing him until he stirred and the dark eyes opened. He turned in Renji's arms.

"I wondered if I'd see you before you left," Byakuya said softly.

Renji chuckled softly.

"You don't think for a minute that I'd leave for a mission without giving you a proper farewell."

"Commendable," Byakuya observed, "but I had thought that we covered both a proper reunion and a proper farewell at the Sixth Division earlier."

"What, that?" Renji said, nipping the noble's lips gently, "I can do way better than that."

"I see," Byakuya replied, burying his face in the redhead's hair and brushing his lips warmly against Renji's exposed throat, "Well then, don't let me stop you…"

"Oh, believe me, I won't," Renji said, pushing the noble down onto his back.

He fastened his mouth on Byakuya's and thrust his tongue inside, at the same time reaching for the tie at his lover's waist. As his hand touched it and started to pull, a sharp, high-pitched squeal sounded somewhere nearby. Byakuya reluctantly pulled free of Renji.

"It's Hajime. I'll see to him."

Renji sighed in frustration.

"He was having night terrors while you were away. Captain Unohana said that they are normal…something to do with his mind developing. You want me to come and help out?" he asked.

"No," Byakuya replied, heading for the door, "You get the rest you need for your mission. I'll be back."

Renji nodded and dropped back down onto the bed. His fatigue warred briefly with the longing ache for intimacy, but fatigue won out and by the time Byakuya returned, Renji was fast asleep. Byakuya sighed and stepped out the double doors into the garden. He stood quietly for a time, gazing up at the large golden-orange harvest moon. As he stood, entranced, a small sound reached his ears. Turning, he moved down the walkway to Takeshi's room and looked in the open door.

The youth was asleep, but was tossing and turning fitfully. He moaned softly and mumbled unintelligible words. Byakuya considered waking him and stepped forward, but as he started into the room, the boy seemed to settle back into sleep. Byakuya waited for a moment to make certain the boy would remain asleep, then stepped out of the room. He caught sight of Renji standing in the garden and walked back to meet him.

"I thought you were coming right back," the redhead complained.

"I did, but you were asleep. I came out to look at the harvest moon and then I heard a disturbance in Takeshi's room, so I went to see what it was."

"Is he okay?" Renji asked.

"He appears to be, but Renji, I still have concerns about him. Takeshi hasn't been the same since losing his cousins. He doesn't say much about it, but it is there, just the same. I am concerned that if he is exposed to battle in Hueco Mundo, this could become worse."

Renji nodded.

"I'm thinking that, too. Should I…arrange for him to stay behind?"

Byakuya thought for a moment, then sighed.

"No…no, I think that might just make him work harder to hide what he's feeling. Just…watch him carefully. While you are gone, I'll consult with Captain Unohana about what we can do for him. She usually has good instincts. She…was correct in her summation about my condition after I returned from Hueco Mundo. I am sure she can help us with Takeshi."

Renji nodded.

"I'll keep a close eye on him," he promised.

"Now," Byakuya said softly, "You should get some sleep before morning arrives. You're going to be fatigued if you don't."

Renji grinned.

First things first," he said, flash stepping forward and sweeping the surprised noble up into his arms, "let's see to that proper farewell."

Byakuya opened his mouth to object, but was instantly silenced by lips that took hold of his and a seething tongue that buried itself in his mouth, effectively distracting him as the red haired captain carried him back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"There are two main lines of defense out here around the base," Renji explained to the group of soul reapers behind him, "There is an alert line and then a heavy kido barrier. This gives us time to prepare a defense in the case of a surprise attack. Attacks can come at any time out of nowhere. When we are in Hueco Mundo, we have to remember that this is the home of the hollow. We are the invaders."

He waved to the guard on the tower above them and the guard nodded and turned to a control panel.

"I've ordered the guard to open a space in the barrier for us to pass through. We are going out to the alert lines to check them. The alert lines are checked every few hours to be certain they are not tampered with. We are going to conduct the first check of the day. Follow me."

He stepped through an opening in the barrier and waited as Takeshi, Chisaki, Shoji, Shoichi and the regular detail stepped through. The barrier closed behind them. They followed the bottom of a hill out from the base until Renji motioned for them to stop. Takeshi reached out with his senses and he could feel the presence of the alert lines.

"We keep the lines lit. We want the hollow to know they are here. It is a good deterrent, because they can't go past without tripping the alarm and they know it. When an alert line is tripped, it sounds an alert and troops are sent to defend the barrier. Inside the barrier, one group of defenders will raise a kido shield as another begins incantations. A third group stands at the barrier, waiting for the hollow to break through. As the barrier falls, the kido group fires the spells, then the fighters engage after that. It is a pretty good method of defense…even if they get off a few ceros."

He stopped for a moment and looked down at the alert line nearest him. Renji's heart froze. It had been broken and the damage concealed somehow. He turned back to the group behind him.

"Back inside," he said, keeping his voice calm, "now."

They started back towards the barrier, but were only halfway there before the hollows began to appear all around them. The group drew their zanpakutos and backed toward the barrier. The hollows screeched and bore down on them. Behind the barrier, alarms were shrieking. Renji motioned to the younger soul reapers.

"Get behind us. This is going to get rough. Now, listen to me. They're going to attack and we'll put up a kido shield. Hopefully it will hold until the barrier is breached and we can pass back through. When the barrier falls, you kids are to run for the base, no questions. You are not to engage the enemies under these conditions in your first battle…understand?"

Takeshi, Chisaki, Shoji and Shoichi nodded. They backed up against the barrier and Renji raised a kido shield around them. The hollows moved forward, closing in on the trapped group and growling menacingly.


	3. Blood on the Sand

Sousuke Aizen stood next to Gin on a large sand dune, watching as the attack on the soul reaper base commenced. It was, he thought, time enough, that he finally overwhelmed the base. It had been a thorn in his side for too long and he was glad he would finally be rid of it. It had taken months to plan the final assault, but all of his work would pay off…and maybe it would give him some peace. At very least, it would put a stop to the information leaks that passed through the stealth force, which had a constant presence there. Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto was about to pay.

"Fukaitami," he said quietly, "it is time. I want you to go and wreak your havoc on them."

The new Espada stepped forward and nodded, his deep red-golden eyes glittering with anticipation. He would descend on the soul reapers with a fury. He would make them hurt and he would make them die. Sousuke Aizen watched as he turned toward the soul reaper base and a slow smile crept across his features. Finally. He turned to Gin.

"He will tear them to pieces. He's one of the strongest I've created. This base is doomed," he said softly.

"Nice work, Sousuke. It will certainly give old Yama something to think about," Gin replied.

"Yes…when he witnesses the destruction, I doubt he will consider filling the base with more victims. He will leave and I will be able to focus my energy on overthrowing the spirit king."

That plan still required some major preparation on his part. It would have been so much easier had his attempt to obtain Byakuya's diary succeeded…but as always, the noble had defied him and he hadn't been able to take the diary. That infuriated him to no end. Byakuya Kuchiki's defiance was another thorn in his side that needed to be dealt with. Gin had been correct in his summation of that situation. he had been in love with Byakuya, very much in love. But his love had a dark side. It only survived as long as Aizen felt that he still had some bit of power over Byakuya. When it became obvious that his power over the noble had failed completely, Aizen's love for him morphed into furious hatred. And if Byakuya ever fell into his hands again, Aizen planned to deal him a very painful death. No one defied Sousuke Aizen like that and lived…not even Byakuya.

He pushed his thoughts of the noble away and watched as his troops descended on the base. He was just beginning to hear the first cries, the first signs of battle. It was a sweet sound. He stood, savoring that sweetness and waiting for the base to fall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji held onto the kido shield that protected the small group of soul reapers caught outside the barrier and looked back toward the base. There was something very wrong with what he saw. From within, the barrier had seemed to be whole and in fine condition…but as he looked back from outside, he saw that he and the other soul reapers had been carefully deceived. The alert line had somehow been tampered with and the barrier had a huge hole in it…and they had been shielded from the base's defenders using clever illusions. Renji's heart froze as the significance of it reached him. It meant that the barrier was useless now. The enemy had already slipped inside and was, most likely, going to appear at any moment. He wondered briefly how long they had been planning this. And he wondered how many hollows had slipped undetected into the base. They had no time. The base had to be informed of the deception. He turned to the twins.

"Takeshi, Chisaki, call Urufuhane, quickly! I am going to drop the shield and when I do, I want the four of you to return to the base as fast as you can and tell them the hollows are already inside. When you have told them, fly home and deliver the message to the head captain…and to Byakuya. Do not engage the enemy unless you are cornered! You have to get the message to the base and to the Seireitei. Hurry. This base is about to be overwhelmed."

Ceros were flashing and pounding the shield that protected them, lighting their faces with a blood red shine. Quickly, the twins crossed their swords.

"Urufuhane!" they called out together.

A huge winged wolf appeared in front of the group. Takeshi, Chisaki, Shoichi and Shoji all climbed aboard. Renji took a last look at their pale faces, then activated his Ban Kai and dropped the shield. The skeletal snake rose up around them, shielding the winged wolf as it rose into the air. The soul reapers that flanked Renji released their zanpakuto as well, buying the young officers the time they needed to get clear of the attackers. Urufuhane turned and soared toward the base. Renji curled the skeletal snake around the rest of the small group trapped with him. Screams were rising all around them now. The attack was underway…at least outside the barrier. He wondered darkly if the battle inside the base had begun as well.

"Damn," he whispered, "I hope they get the message quickly enough…or the base is doomed."

As Renji and his group of defenders waited for reinforcements, the winged wolf touched down in the courtyard of the base. The twins spotted Hinamori running toward them. Takeshi called out to her.

"Vice Captain Hinamori!" he shouted, "Captain Abarai sent us with an urgent message! Hollows have made a hole in the barrier and are concealing themselves inside the base! The barrier has been breached and they are inside! He told us to warn you and to take the message for reinforcements to the head captain."

Hinamori's faced paled at the horrific news, but after sounding the alarm, she turned back to the four young officers and regarded them calmly.

"Go to the head captain quickly. The hollows are beginning to reveal themselves. Get out of here while you can!"

As the winged wolf took to the air, the twins gazed down at the doomed base. Hollows were appearing everywhere inside and outside the barrier now, and tearing into the soul reaper forces as they tried to mobilize. The young officers exchanged worried glances.

"They're going to die," whispered Chisaki in a terrified voice, "That's why they want us to go. Takeshi…we have to do something!"

Takeshi stared down at the battle taking place below them. The soul reaper force was large and well trained, but they had been caught off guard. The hollows were attacking with a fury and the soul reapers were dying as they sought desperately to defend themselves. Takeshi nodded and raised his zanpakuto. Chisaki did the same. Each called out to release their Shikai.

"Setsuzoku, Urufubuke!" cried Takeshi.

"Mure, Kurotaka!" cried Chisaki.

There was a huge explosion of light around them. Out of the light came a huge force of black hawks and fierce red wolves that soared down from the sky and onto the battlefield below them. They sprang onto the attacking hollows ferociously, buying precious minutes for the base's defenders to gather themselves. The invading hollows were forced back and more soul reapers poured onto the battlefield. The fighting was everywhere now, inside the base's walls, throughout the courtyard and out to the failing barrier that flickered fitfully in the distance. The twins looked back in the direction where they had last seen their father. His skeletal snake had morphed into the skeletal dragon king and was tearing through a sea of hollows, screeching furiously. The twins stared at the sight, then looked at each other.

"Takeshi," Chisaki said softly, "What do we do?"

"You heard our captain," Takeshi said firmly, "he told us to get the message to the head captain. The base needs reinforcements. Let's send one more attack to help the fighters and then we'll leave for home!"

Urufuhane soared toward the skeletal dragon king and again the twins raised their zanpakutos. Another force of black hawks and red wolves raced down onto the battlefield. They tore into the attacking hollows and offered some relief to the harried fighters below them. They turned the winged wolf in the direction of the Seireitei, but as they did, a large black form rose up into the sky ahead of them. The four young officers stared in horror.

He was humanoid in shape, but his huge slender form was covered in red and black tufts of fur. Huge, glowing red-golden eyes peered out from underneath a dark fall of hair around his face. He wore a sharp, toothy smile as he faced the young officers, hovering in the air.

"Nice attack," he said softly, "If not for you, we would have taken the base already…but you won't be here to help them for much longer. You are going to die! I am the Espada, Fukaitami! And I am going to be your executioner!"

The winged wolf's reaction was instant. Sensing it could not escape as things stood, it flew into the Espada's face, slashing madly as the four young officers clung to its back. The action caused the Espada's attention to be diverted for a moment, giving the winged wolf time to pull free and turn in the direction of the Seireitei.

Behind them, Fukaitami roared in pain and fury, sending a massive cero flashing in their direction. Time slowed around them as the cero lit the sky around them and struck the winged wolf just as it sought to flash away. Urufuhane froze in midair, glowing with red light as the cero crashed into him. Spinning with the force of the impact, the winged wolf was sent tumbling through the air, out of control. Chisaki screamed and all four officers clung to the wolf as it fell toward the ground. Thinking swiftly, Takeshi and Chisaki shifted to their animal forms and took hold of their stunned cousins. Takeshi's red wolf form urged Shoichi onto his back as Chisaki's black hawk latched on to Shoji and swelled in size until she was large enough to carry him. The twins clung to their cousins desperately, springing away from the fallen winged wolf as it crashed down onto the battlefield and exploded into a shower of sparks.

"Run for that big sand dune!" called Takeshi, "There is some cover there!"

Chisaki turned and soared toward the dune, carrying Shoji tightly in her talons. Beneath her, the battle still raged and she shivered at the sounds of dying soul reapers and hollows. She angled herself to fly up and land near the top of the hill, but as she neared it, she stared in dismay. Two men stood on top of the dune, watching the destruction of the soul reaper base. Chisaki knew their faces. Everyone in the Seireitei knew the faces of Sousuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin. Quickly, she turned away, hoping beyond hope that they had not seen them. Her hopes were shattered as something tore through her wing and send her spiraling out of control. Unable to circle away from Aizen and Gin, she released Shoji and watched as he landed on the side of the dune, rolled, and then disappeared into a small cluster of bushes. A moment later, Chisaki crashed to the ground a few feet away from the traitors and lost consciousness. As her consciousness faded, her body returned to soul reaper form.

Sosuke Aizen stepped forward, kneeling next to the girl and studying her face. Suddenly, it occurred to him just who the girl was. His eyes grew intense and he turned to look up at Gin.

"Gin," he said softly, "Do you know who this is?"

Gin glanced down at her.

"Well…not really, Sousuke. Why?" he answered off-handedly.

"Gin…this is one of the Kuchiki twins. This is Byakuya's daughter!"

Gin looked again.

"Are you sure?"

Aizen nodded.

"She came to see Byakuya while he was in Hueco Mundo. She found him on the balcony outside my bedroom. She is an interesting girl…a shape changer like Yoruichi Shihoin. And she is a strong soul reaper. You saw her hawk attack."

Gin nodded.

"Do you want me to finish her off?" he asked, smiling.

"Gin, you really are monstrous," Aizen said dryly, "she is, after all, just a girl…powerful or not. No, I need to have some time to think about this. Perhaps she can be of some use."

He leaned over Chisaki, sealing her spirit energy away and taking the slim katana from her hip. Then, he carefully lifted the girl.

"Where are you going?" asked Gin, "You're going to miss all of the fun."

"I need to return to the fortress. I need to see to our guest…and to start thinking about how to make use of her. Stay here, Gin. I'll want a full report as soon as the base has fallen."

"Oh, very well," Gin huffed.

Aizen held the girl close and flashed stepped away from the battlefield. He summoned a flying hollow and climbed onto his back, setting the girl down as the hollow rose into the air and flew toward the fortress. As they soared over the desert, Aizen carefully healed the girl's shattered arm and her cuts and bruises. Chisaki moaned softly, but remained unconscious. Aizen watched her carefully as the hollow carried them into the fortress courtyard and set down. He lifted the girl down and carried her through the large fortress doors and across the black marble floor. He ascended the large staircase and turned off to the left, heading down the hallway to a white door. He opened the door and slipped inside the room. He set the girl down on the bed and pulled up a chair. He studied her face again as he patiently waited for her to regain consciousness.

As Takeshi watched Chisaki soar up the side of the sand dune, he shot along the ground, weaving around soul reapers and hollows, moving to follow her. Shoichi clung tightly to his back as he raced across the sand. They broke free of the battlefield and started up the side of the dune, but stopped short as Shoji darted out of a clump of bushes, signaling frantically for them to stop. Takeshi pulled up, staring. His cousin looked terrified.

"It's Sousuke Aizen!" he said in a terrible voice, "He and Ichimaru Gin are at the top of the hill. Takeshi…Chisaki got hit and I think they have her!"

In that moment, Takeshi Kuchiki forgot everything he had learned about battle. He forgot all about caution, about patience, and about not taking foolish actions without thinking. All that mattered was that his sister was at the top of that hill with the men who had held Byakuya captive for over two months. Takeshi had overheard things that were said about his captivity…that he was severely beaten, that he was forced to use his powers to defend Aizen, and that the traitor had planned to keep Byakuya there with him permanently. He remembered what his father had been like when he and Chisaki had managed to sneak into the fortress…thin and pale, unable to even remember his own family. Also in his mind, was the memory of his father's return to the Kuchiki home…how he had stared at them as though they were strangers and collapsed on the walkway, his mind trapped in madness…how he and Chisaki had been forced to stay away while Renji and Aunt Rukia helped Byakuya get well again. Even after that, his father was different. He got better, but he was never the same in Takeshi's mind. He couldn't let that happen to his sister.

He shrugged Shoichi from his back and flashed up the side of the dune, ignoring the sound of his cousins calling after him. The sand became a blur around him and all Takeshi could think about was Chisaki being hurt, being locked away in the same fortress as Byakuya had been. It wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't let it.

He sprang onto the top of the dune, teeth bared and heading for the two men who stood ahead of him. As he closed the distance, he saw Chisaki in Sosuke Aizen's arms. The traitor was climbing onto the back of a flying hollow with his sister. He dashed madly after them, but the hollow rose into the sky and turned away.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" said a frightening voice behind him.

He turned back to see Ichimaru Gin watching him. Takeshi shifted to soul reaper form and released his Shikai. Red wolves appeared and raced towards Gin sharp fangs bared and snarling. The traitor looked in surprise, then attacked the horde of wolves as they charged him. As he defeated the last of the Shikai wolves, Takeshi Kuchiki attacked with his katana. Again, Gin seemed surprised. He stared curiously at Takeshi as the enraged boy attacked again and again.

"You are persistant," he commented.

"And you are going to die," Takeshi told him, slashing at Gin again, "You are going to give me back my sister and I am going to kill you for hurting my father!"

His katana flashed and broke through Gin's guard, slashing the traitor's arm and drawing blood.

"Unacceptable," said Gin softly.

Holding Takeshi at bay, he reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes, then as Takeshi continued his assault, he allowed his eyes to open all of the way. The effect was instant. Takeshi froze, entranced by the hypnotic effect. Gin's katana slashed.

Takeshi felt searing pain pass through him and felt himself falling. Behind him, his cousins had crested the hill and were releasing their zanpakuto. He was on his knees, leaning forward onto his hands. He wanted to scream at his cousins to stop, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't move.

Ichimaru Gin's sword slashed again and again. Takeshi's cousins attacked ferociously and forced Gin back away from Takeshi. Takeshi dragged himself to his feet and raised his zanpakuto, forcing his pained body into a run and heading for Gin again. He released his zanpakuto, burying the traitor in a sea of attacking wolves and at the same time flash stepping forward and slashing with his katana. Gin was forced back further. He met the attacking wolves with unimaginable speed, his katana becoming a blur. The three cousins closed in around him, attacking together. There was the sudden sound of metal biting into flesh and a harsh cry. Then Takeshi heard Shoji howl in anguish. Gin stepped back, staring as the Espada, Fukaitami pulled his weapon free of Shoichi Kuchiki's body. The youth slid slowly to the ground at their feet, his blood pooling around him.

"Well, that was good timing," Gin said, smiling at the Espada.

"My apologies for not getting here sooner," the Espada growled.

"What a shame," observed Gin heartlessly, "Such a terrible waste of such a handsome young Kuchiki. Come, Fukaitami, I think we're finished here."

As Takeshi and Shoji stood transfixed, Gin sheathed his katana and flash stepped away with the Espada, leaving the three boys alone on the top of the sand dune. Shoji dropped to his knees, gathering his brother into his arms.

"Shoichi…Shoichi…" he called brokenly.

Ignoring the slashes to his own body, Takeshi shifted to wolf form.

"Bring him and get on my back!" Takeshi cried.

Shoji climbed onto the back of the red wolf, holding his brother against him and sobbing uncontrollably. Takeshi started down the hill. As he ran, he could see that the soul reapers had gained the upper hand. Ahead of them, Renji's skeletal dragon soared through the air. Remembering his father's healing ability, he turned toward Renji. The skeletal dragon circled slowly overhead, then disappeared. The battle was over…and the soul reapers had somehow managed to hold onto the base. The hollows were retreating back into the desert. Takeshi bounded across the battlefield avoiding fallen hollows and soul reapers. He reached Renji and slid to a stop. His father sheathed his sword, staring at the frightening sight that met his eyes.

"Takeshi!" he gasped, "What the hell are you kids still doing here?"

"We were attacked and Urufuhane fell," the boy explained, "Dad…you have to help Shoichi! The Espada that knocked us down stabbed him!"

Renji gently took the injured youth and laid him on the ground. Shoji and Takeshi knelt beside him, whispering reassurances as the healing light flared around Renji's hands. Renji's heart broke as he quickly realized that the boy was beyond saving. Still, he poured healing energy into the boy's failing body, refusing to give up. Shoichi's eyes opened and looked up at them calmly. His voice was also eerily calm as he spoke.

"Shoji…I see…Aika…" he whispered, a smile coming to his face.

The youth squeezed his brother's hand gently and his dark eyes blinked closed. Shoji's eyes widened and his hand tightened on his brother's. He called his brother's name repeatedly. The healing light around Renji's hands slowly faded. Takeshi and Renji stared in stunned silence as Shoji fell onto his brother's body, sobbing. Then Renji turned to look at his son.

"Takeshi…" he said in soft, choked voice, "Takeshi, where is Chisaki?"


	4. Caged

Byakuya sat leaned against a sakura tree, watching as Hajime leaned over the edge of the koi pond, staring down at the fish. Seeing him there led the fish to believe it was feeding time, so they gathered close, swirling and splashing in the pond. Hajime giggled and slipped a hand into the water. The hand was eagerly tickled by the mouths of the fish, eliciting further giggles from the happy toddler. Byakuya smiled.

He climbed to his feet, heading off to find the fish food. About halfway back to the house, he froze mid-step and dropped to his knees on the grass. He knew as soon as the vision flashed before his eyes that what he was seeing was real. He and Renji had been warned that because they were soul bonded, they would sometimes see through each other's eyes…and that it could happen without warning in times of stress or danger. He remained still on the grass, watching the scene unfold in his mind.

_Renji knelt on the desert sand, leaning over the body of Shoichi Kuchiki, trying in vain to hold on to the last bit of life as it slipped away from the youth. Sorrow and guilt gripped his heart and Renji sat frozen as Shoji fell across his brother's body sobbing. Renji stared, unmoving as his heart was torn by a sudden question._

_"Takeshi, where is Chisaki?"_

_Takeshi's face was bathed in torment. Renji's heart stopped in his chest when he heard the words._

"_Sousuke Aizen captured her._"

Renji's eyes lifted and even though they were so many miles apart, he heard Byakuya's return thought.

_"Renji…I am on my way to you."_

The vision gave way once again to the coolness and brightness of the afternoon. Byakuya remained on his knees for a moment, regaining his equilibrium, then he gathered Hajime into his arms and carried him to Rukia's room. Rukia looked up at him as he stepped into the room and started to smile. The smile faded at the urgency she saw in his eyes.

"Byakuya, what is it?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I have to go to Renji. Something has happened at the Hueco Mundo Base. Can you watch Hajime for me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, jumping up to take the boy from Byakuya, "but what has happened?"

"There was an attack on the base. I have to go there and see what exactly happened."

"Go," Rukia said quickly, "I'll take care of Hajime. You take care of Renji."

Byakuya nodded and flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chisaki groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The bright light in the room made her squint and she couldn't make out the identity of the man who watched from beside her bed. Slowly, his face came into focus. Her eyes narrowed and she tried to move, but found herself unable.

"Sousuke Aizen," she hissed, trying to sound less frightened and more angry than she truly felt.

Aizen smiled down at her.

"Miss Kuchiki…I'm afraid I don't know your first name, but apparently you know mine."

"You're the traitor who murdered the men and women of Central 46, who turned my father against his own sister…and who took him from us and held him prisoner here for months! Yes, I know you."

"Interesting…" Aizen said calmly, "You favor Byakuya, even down to that aristocratic air of defiance, but something about you suggests Renji's recklessness. I would warn you that while you are here, I expect you will behave yourself and do as I say, or you may find yourself in a much less comfortable room."

"There are still traces of my father's reiatsu in here," Chisaki said softly, "Was this his room?"

"For some of the time, yes…when he wasn't sharing mine," Aizen said, looking into her eyes.

"Snake!" she snapped angrily, "Do not ever speak disrespectfully about my father!"

"I'm only telling you the truth…but you knew that. You came to see him. You found him on my balcony."

"What do you want, Traitor?"

Aizen sighed.

"I am interested in your abilities…to see if they might be of use to me. If you cooperate with me, I will have no reason to hurt you. I am simply intrigued by what I have seen of you. Your zanpakutou releases a flock of black hawks that swoop down and tear at your enemy…a strong attack for one so young. You are a seated officer?"

"How did you…"

"I used to be a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Miss Kuchiki. I know how much power you wield, but given that you are Byakuya's daughter, that is to be expected. Now, I noticed also that you have an animal form…a black hawk that you often blend in with your flock of hawks to approach an enemy unexpectedly. This is a Shihoin trait. So Yoruichi is your mother?"

Chisaki was silent.

"I see. You are determined to meet me with your father's defiance. Well, Miss Kuchiki, you will find your stay a lot more comfortable if you are free to move around. You don't wish to remain restrained, do you?"

The girl did not answer.

"Very well, Miss Kuchiki. I will leave you for now. You will remain restrained until you choose to be more cooperative. An attendant will come to feed you, as you cannot move your arms to do it yourself. Perhaps that small humiliation will loosen your tongue."

Frozen except for her head, Chisaki gathered her nerve and did the only angry thing she could in response. Aizen barely moved in time to avoid the wet projectile. His eyes darkened and the spirit energy coalesced around him. Chisaki trembled under the weight of his spiritual pressure.

"That was extremely unwise, Miss Kuchiki. I will warn you again about being defiant with me. I do not wish to hurt you, but neither will I tolerate poor behavior."

He stepped closer again.

"Did you ever learn what I did to punish Byakuya's defiance? Did anyone ever tell you?"

Chisaki was silent, but her heart began to pound angrily in her chest.

"I had him taken to a pitch black cell and hypnotized him so that the only sound he could hear in the cell was the sound of our footsteps when Gin and I came to take him out to beat him. We punished him with beatings and kept him in that cell until he gave me the answers I wanted. We broke him of his defiance. When we were finished with him, he did everything I asked him to do…even share my bed."

Tears coursed down the girl's face and her body shook with rage. In her heart, Chisaki Kuchiki promised herself that if it was the last thing she did, she would make Sousuke Aizen pay. She knew it was an impossible goal, but faced with what he had done, she couldn't see any other path. Chisaki Kuchiki had learned about resolve from Byakuya. She would make Aizen pay…or she would die trying. She watched as he left the room, then turned her head to look out the window. A few minutes later, the door opened and a boy about her age walked in carrying a tray of food.

He was slim, about her same height and dressed in servant's clothes. His hair was red-brown and made her think of cinnamon. His eyes were the same shade and harbored a look of gentleness in them.

Chisaki had been prepared to fight anyone or anything that came near her, but this boy was just a servant doing his job. He had not done anything to hurt her. She watched wordlessly as he approached and sat down beside her. He said nothing, but simply gathered a bite of food onto a fork and offered it to her. Chisaki met his eyes for a moment, considering, then released a sigh and took the offered food. It didn't seem that Aizen had any reason to poison her. He seemed to want information, so it seemed best to simply make sure she remained in good health so that when the time came, she could escape. She already knew how. It was only a matter of time.

"Thank you for doing this," she told the boy quietly, between bites of food, "I know you're just doing your job, so I won't trouble you."

The boy nodded.

You're welcome, Miss Kuchiki," he replied, "and I think you were brave to defy him as you did."

"You heard?"

He nodded and offered her another bite of food. She accepted it and smiled.

"Chisaki," she said softly.

The boy looked at her questioningly.

"Chisaki…it's my name. You can call me Chisaki."

Now, he smiled and the warmth of it made her smile back.

"Chisaki," he said quietly, "I am sorry we had to meet this way. I am Akira."

"Akira," she repeated, "Akira, when you aren't feeding defiant prisoners, what do you do here?"

The boy smiled.

"Whatever I must to stay out of trouble," he replied, "I am not as brave as you are, I'm afraid. Mostly cooking and cleaning."

"So how did you end up here?" Chisaki asked.

As he opened his mouth to answer, the door opened and Aizen entered. He looked from Chisaki to the mostly empty plate and nodded approvingly.

"I see you have cooperated somewhat, so I will release you. The door will be locked and a guard will be outside…but this will allow you to move around."

He stepped forward and released Chisaki from the kido field. Akira rose and headed for the door.

"Akira," Aizen said quietly, "Wait."

The boy stopped.

"It seems that you have a positive effect on Miss Kuchiki. You are to attend her during the day. If she wishes to leave her room, she may do so only with you. You may take her to the training room, the kitchen, or the bathing room, but she is never to go anywhere else without my leave. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Lord Aizen."

"Very well. Miss Kuchiki, would you be so kind as to tell me your name so that I might greet you more properly?"

Chisaki paused. Akira caught her eye and gave a very slight shake of his head. Chisaki understood. It was a test. If she failed, she would be restrained again. Choking back her pride, she yielded her name in a clipped voice.

"Chisaki."

Aizen smiled.

"I am pleased to meet you, Chisaki. Now, I will leave you to get to know your surroundings. If you need anything, simply tell Akira and he will bring it for you."

He turned and walked out of the room.

"I know you didn't want to tell him your name," Akira said softly, "but he would have restrained you again. I didn't think you wanted that."

"No," she replied with a sad smile, "I don't. But eventually I will anger him again. I can't give him the information he wants, Akira. He's only going to try to use it against my family."

"I know. I kind of hope you escape before it comes to that. But while you are here, I want to do what I can to make you comfortable."

"Why? So I'll soften up and give Aizen what he wants?" she sighed.

She saw the crestfallen look on his face and backpedaled.

"I'm sorry, Akira…but the truth is that you are Aizen's servant…and he did put you near me for a reason. He assumes I'll give information to you that I won't give to him."

"Then don't tell me anything," he replied, "If you don't give me any information, then he can't force it from me."

"What are we supposed to talk about then?" Chisaki asked.

Akira smiled.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," he said softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Takeshi…you and Shoji must remain calm. Byakuya is on his way here. We have to wait until he is here, because he knows that base even better than I do. I was there, but I didn't have access to all areas as he did when he was imprisoned there," Renji explained.

"You don't understand!" insisted Takeshi, "Byakuya can't go there with us. You know he'll insist on going. I don't want Sosuke Aizen to get his hands on him again! I know what he did to Byakuya last time and I can't stand the thought of him going there!"

"Takeshi," Renji said gently, "Byakuya went through hell when he was imprisoned there. I know even better than you how much…but I also know that he is Chisaki's best chance of getting free of the fortress. You have to trust Byakuya. He remembers what it was like and he is not going to take any unnecessary chances. But he will get her out of there. We have to be prepared to follow him in there and watch his back."

"He won't want to let Shoji and me be involved in the penetration of the base. He'll try to protect us by keeping us out."

Renji's eyes narrowed.

"Can you blame for that, Takeshi?" he asked, "Mika Kuchiki is about to bury the third of her four children. Do you think it is wise for us to risk Shoji? I know he wants revenge, but Takeshi, we have to leave his mother and father with the one child they have left!"

"I understand that…but you have to understand that Shoji is going to do this one way or another. It is a matter of honor that he should slay the one who killed his brother. He wants to go after that Espada."

Renji shook his head.

"That would be suicide. He brushed the four of you aside like leaves. What in the hell makes you think for a minute that he won't just kill the both of you?" he asked sharply, "Now, Takeshi, I am not just your father, I am your captain. You and Shoji are to follow my and Byakuya's orders to the letter or I will have you dragged back to the Seireitei. Do you understand?"

Takeshi's expression was filled with fury, but he nodded silently.

"Fine, now go and wait with Shoji. Byakuya will be here any…"

He broke off as Byakuya appeared at the entrance to the room. The raven-haired captain nodded to Renji, then approached Takeshi. He paused in front of the boy, looking at him appraisingly.

"Takeshi," he said softly, "I have heard what happened. I know this is difficult for you. You have lost your cousin and your sister is missing, but we will find her. You have to…"

"No!" shouted Takeshi, nearly in tears, "I don't want you to go there! I don't want you ever to go there again!"

Byakuya closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Takeshi. The boy stiffened for a long moment, then dissolved into tears in his father's arms.

"Tell me you won't go there! Please, just tell me you won't!"


	5. Disobeying Orders

"Takeshi," Byakuya said calmly, "I understand your concerns about my returning to Las Noches. I know that my imprisonment there was not just something that was difficult for me, it was also difficult for you…both while I was gone, and after I returned. Things happened that were painful and that cannot be taken back or mended. There is nothing that we can do to change the past. But we do have to allow ourselves to move forward from that."

He sighed softly and sat down, drawing his son down next to him.

"I would not choose to return to Las Noches, however, we must go there if we are to find your sister and bring her home. We must focus on doing that. And while I understand your fears, you must remember that we will be working alongside each other in this. We will all watch out for each other."

"I know," Takeshi said softly, "but I just can't seem to get past what Sosuke Aizen did to you. He is evil…and he has some strange obsession with you. I know that you were able to escape his plan to force you to give him your diary. You know your enemy very well and you can certainly match his power. But the thought of him ever getting near you again…I just can't stand it."

Byakuya nodded.

"That is understandable. And let me make you this promise. I will not make any moves against Sosuke Aizen that have not been carefully planned. I will not recklessly endanger myself, even as we move against him to rescue Chisaki. Renji and I will be working side by side in this, and we can overcome even Aizen's considerable power when we work together. I promise you. I will not allow myself to fall into his hands again."

"How can you make that promise? How can you know?" Takeshi asked, desperation in his voice.

"This is not foreknowledge, it is determination," Byakuya explained, "and I have told you often enough that sometimes our determination, our resolve has to be enough to give us the courage to do what we must. I will admit that the idea of returning to Las Noches is difficult for me, but I will not lessen the chances of bringing your sister home safely just to indulge in my own fears. You have to relinquish your fears about this as well. You must, if you plan to be of assistance to Chisaki. She waits for us to come for her. Do not allow your fears for me to allow us to fail her."

Takeshi sighed and leaned against Byakuya, letting the tension drain out of his body. Byakuya waited quietly, allowing the boy to consider what he had said. Several long moments of silence passed between them. Finally, Takeshi pulled free of his father and regarded him with a calmer expression.

"I am sorry," he said softly, "I have been through military training to get to the seated position I have, and yet, it is still difficult for me to control my feelings when it comes to you. I almost lost you…more than just in Hueco Mundo. There have been other times as well. My head knows how strong you are and how you always find your way back, but my heart gets in the way of that. And I let my fears for you become too powerful."

Byakuya nodded.

"Understandable…and honest. But you have the strength to overcome your fears and you will do that now. We will all put aside our fears and do what we must. We will do so cautiously, and with devotion to protecting each other every step of the way. We will put ourselves in harm's way, Takeshi, but we must believe we can do that and that all of us will return safely. We must believe that wholeheartedly and commit ourselves to that. Can you do this?"

Takeshi sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I will choose to believe that we will all come back safely."

"And we will, Takeshi. Now, Renji and I need time to discuss our strategy. When we have a plan in place, we will leave for Las Noches. Wait with Shoji. He has just endured another great loss and he needs you to comfort him. Until it is time for us to leave, focus on that task."

Byakuya stood and brought Takeshi back to his feet. He embraced the boy for a moment, then silently released him and watched him walk away to join Shoji. As he moved away, Renji approached Byakuya, his eyes on the retreating youth.

"Well," he said softly, "It looks like whatever you said calmed him down. But I understand how he feels, Byakuya. I know we need to do this for Chisaki, but I hate the thought of you going anywhere near that fortress again."

"Yes, well I do not exactly relish the idea of going there myself, but it is a necessity. Renji, you know that if Aizen discovers the special ability of the twins' zanpakuto, he will not content himself with simply holding Chisaki. He will want to obtain Takeshi as well. And there is no way of knowing whether he has discovered that knowledge or not. We must assume that, at some point, he will. And if he does, he could force them to help him reach the spirit king's dimension. But he cannot defeat the king without the talisman to make the king vulnerable. I think that when he discovers the ability of the twins' zanpakuto to get him into the spirit king's dimension, that he will try to use threats against the twins to force me to bring the diary to him. We need to prepare for that possibility."

"We need to get Chisaki out of there before it comes to that."

Byakuya stood silently for a moment.

"Renji," he said finally, "We need to be certain of Chisaki's well being…and we need to get some idea of what Aizen's plans are. I know that you have grave concerns for me, but I am thinking that it might be best for me to go to Las Noches and speak to Aizen directly."

"You're kidding, right?" Renji said incredulously, "You do remember how angry he was last time you two met. Byakuya, he wanted to kill you. What makes you think for a moment that he won't kill you?"

"He most likely still wants access to the diary. He won't act against me until he secures it."

Renji narrowed his eyes.

"That's a pretty risky assumption, Byakuya. But…I see the logic," Renji admitted.

"I think you and I should go to Las Noches and I will enter and attempt to make contact with Chisaki. It may be that he knows nothing and is just trying to assess her usefulness. If that is so, I may be able to convince him to release her. If not, I can at least gather some information we can use to secure her release."

"And while you're doing that…"

"While I am doing that, you will wait nearby so that if I do not return as expected, you can break the doors down and get me back out again. Remember that you will be able to see through my eyes while I am there. You can use that ability to monitor how things are going and to decide when or if I might need your assistance."

"Okay…but I don't think we should tell Takeshi what we are about to do. It would only give him reason to worry."

Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"It is for the best. He needs to focus on something else for the time being."

"All right, so we won't worry him with this. But when do we go?"

"Immediately," Byakuya said quietly, "We want to give Aizen as little time as possible to study Chisaki's abilities."

XXXXXXXXXX

Akira carried a tray of food down the hall and into Chisaki's room. He found her sitting in the window seat, staring out across the sand dunes outside with a somber look in her dark eyes. He walked across the room and set the tray next to her, then sat near her on the window seat.

"It's easy to lose yourself in all of that sand, isn't it?" he asked.

Chisaki sighed.

"My father spent a lot of time, sitting here," she said softly, "Even a few years later, the reiatsu traces are still there. It…makes me feel like I'm closer to him."

"I remember Captain Kuchiki," Akira told her, "I saw him several times while he was here. I never actually spoke to him, but…"

"But what?" Chisaki said, turning her head to look at him.

"He spoke to me once. He was in the training grounds with Lord Aizen and they were preparing to leave for a battle. Lord Aizen was called away for a moment and I was told to take Captain Kuchiki some water. I tripped and dropped it and the serving girl who was with me yelled at me for being so clumsy. Captain Kuchiki told her not to shout at me…that it was merely an accident. He picked me up and set me back on my feet. He looked into my eyes and he told me that he had a son at home."

"Takeshi," Chisaki said softly, "He was talking about my brother."

"You have a brother?" Akira asked.

"I actually have two brothers. Takeshi is my twin brother. Then there is Hajime, who is only three years old. Do you have any brothers or sisters Akira?"

The boy shook his head.

"My parents didn't even want me. I was…something of a mistake."

"Have you lived in Hueco Mundo all of your life?"

"Yes…I was born here to a servant woman. She died shortly after I was born, so I was raised by another servant woman who took me in. I've never actually left the fortress."

Chisaki's eyes widened.

"Never?"

"Not even once. He doesn't want anyone with access to the fortress to leave…except for himself and the hollows. The servant staff know too much that could be used against him. We could be used to gather information to attack him, so he doesn't allow us to leave. Most of us grew up here anyway. The younger one of us are the children of other servants who lived here before us."

"Do you ever wish you could leave?" asked Chisaki.

Akira smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes. I know that Soul Society and the living world are both very different than Hueco Mundo. I do wish I could get out of here and see them someday."

Chisaki thought for a moment.

"Akira…I don't know how long I'll be here…but if you want to leave, I would be willing to try to help you do that," she offered.

"Why would you do that?" he asked curiously.

She sighed.

"Because you were kind to me…because I don't think you should have to stay in a place like this…and because if I do go home, I know I won't be able to stop thinking about you being stuck here. I've only been here a couple of days. You've been stuck here all of your life. I would hate to have to live in such a dead place."

"Chisaki," Akira said softly, "Why do you care about what happens to me? I'm nobody important. I'm just a servant."

"You're a person…and you want to leave here. No one should have to stay here if they want to leave. This place is so empty and dead. I can't imagine having to stay here. I want to go home, Akira."

"You will go home," he assured her, "Just try not to get Lord Aizen mad at you and he will probably let you go."

"Do you really think so, Akira? Because I don't. He kept my father here for several months. He wanted to make him stay here forever. He could decide to just keep me here."

"Try not to think that way. You have a family, right Chisaki? They won't leave you here. When your father was here, Renji Abarai came and broke down the doors of the fortress to get him back. I know they will come to rescue you."

Chisaki nodded.

"They will…but I worry about Byakuya. Aizen held him here before. If he captures my father again, he will never let him go. He might even kill him. I can't stand thinking about that."

"Then let me help you think of something else. That's what I try to do when I want to stop thinking about something."

"What else is there to think about?" Chisaki asked.

"Well," said Akira, "There is one place in this fortress that is really beautiful. I could take you there."

"But I thought Aizen said…"

"It's one of the places he said you could go. When you're finished eating, we'll go there. But you have to eat first."

Chisaki smiled.

"Oh…very well. It will be good to get out of this room for a while."

She turned her attention to the tray.

"Have you eaten breakfast this morning, Akira?" she asked.

"Not yet…but I will."

"Then have some of this," she offered, "I'm not very hungry and there is more than enough for two here."

The conversation they shared while eating was light and inconsequential, but the mere fact of having someone to take her mind off of her situation was priceless to Chisaki.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't take any unnecessary chances, Byakuya," Renji said, looking anxious, "I don't want you to end up trapped in there again."

"I won't take any chances. If it seems he will take action against me, I will withdraw immediately. However, I think once he sees I do not carry my zanpakutou, he will at least be curious to hear what I have to say. Remember, I lived close to him for several months. I know his impulses and tendencies. He thinks everything through. He doesn't act rashly…always, he is deliberate in his actions."

"Okay," Renji said, stepping close to Byakuya, "Let's get this over with. The sooner you are in and out of there, the better."

Byakuya leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Do not worry. I will come return quickly…and I have you to watch my back. If he attempts to do me any harm, you are here and you will see. We've practiced seeing through each other's eyes. Just…keep watch."

"I will," Renji promised, "but you be careful."

Byakuya nodded, then turned and flash stepped toward the fortress. He moved onto the main trail and allowed his reiatsu to swell around him. He was confronted almost immediately by hollow guards.

"Where do you think you are going, soul reaper?" the leader said in a rasping voice.

"I am Captain Kuchiki of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I have come to speak peacefully with Sosuke Aizen."

"I remember you," said the leader, "I will contact him and see if he wishes to receive you."

Byakuya waited quietly as the hollow stepped away. He returned a moment later.

"Lord Aizen accepts your offer to speak peacefully. You are to yield any weapons and come with me."

"I carry no weapons," Byakuya said quietly.

"Permit me to verify this," the hollow said, stepping forward.

He quickly searched and found no weapons.

"Follow me," he said, turning towards the fortress.

Byakuya followed the hollow through the gates and across the courtyard. They passed through the large double doors and into the black marble entry. Aizen stood waiting at the top of the stairway. He descended the steps slowly, his eyes focused on the waiting captain. Byakuya waited, unmoving, as Aizen approached.

"I imagine I know why you are here," he said softly, "Your daughter has not been harmed, Byakuya."

"That is good to hear, however I think you will understand that I need to see her to be certain of this."

Aizen nodded.

"I will allow you to see her…but I have some questions first."


	6. Escape

Chisaki had her breath taken away as she followed Akira into the bathing room. The huge room was dominated by two large sandstone walkways that ran around the edges of the room and rose up to meet at the top of a beautiful waterfall. The water fell into a large bathing pool that was filled with warm water. The room was filled with tropical plants and flowers and had a large glass ceiling that provided a wonderful view of the sky by day, and Chisaki imagined it must be beautiful at night.

"Go into the little room over there and you will find a swimsuit you can use while you bathe," Akira told her.

Chisaki nodded and entered the small room, closing the door behind her. She slipped out of her shihakushou and put on the blue one-piece swimsuit she found there. She wondered briefly how they had known what size suit she wore. When the swimsuit was in place, she returned to the bathing room. Akira stood near the entrance to the water, waiting as she approached. She stood admiring the room for a moment, breathing in the pleasant smell of the flowers, then she walked to the edge of the water and waited, looking at Akira.

"Go ahead," he said, gesturing.

His eyes followed her as she waded out into the water and made her way to the waterfall. She stepped underneath it, letting it rain down onto her head, through her hair and down her back. She released her hair tie and washed her hair, then washed from head to toe, thankful to be free of the sand that had invaded her clothes and body. Akira tried not to stare, but found his eyes returning to her pale skin, her beautiful dark eyes and the swirls of wavy black hair that tumbled down over her shoulders and back. He tried to keep in mind that she was of the noble class and far above him in status, but his mind kept coming back to how pretty she was and how lovely she looked standing under the waterfall.

He forced himself to turn away and walked back to a small shanty. Inside, he mixed fruit, juices and ice into two blended drinks, which he took to a nearby table. He watched as she waded back to the edge of the water and slowly walked out of it. He didn't remember getting up or moving closer, but suddenly he found himself standing rather close to her. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I made some cold drinks. We can have them after you change."

Chisaki stood unmoving in front of him and suddenly Akira realized the way she was looking at him. He told himself he must be seeing things, but found himself leaning forward and touching her lips very lightly with his. She stood frozen with her lips touching his, her eyes locked on his. Then her head tilted slightly and, to his surprise, she kissed him back. His arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closer, her swimsuit dampening the front of his clothes. He continued the warm contact between their lips for several moments, then pulled away and smiled at her.

"Sorry…" he said a bit breathlessly, "I probably shouldn't have done that. I'm supposed to be…'

She leaned forward and captured his lips again, moving hers slowly against his and leaning into his embrace. She broke away from him, smiling and blushing.

"It's okay," she told him softly, "I wanted to."

"But…"

"But what?" she asked.

"Chisaki…I…I'm…" he stammered.

"What?"

"I'm just a servant here," he managed finally, "and you're a…noble."

Chisaki laughed softly.

"We're people, Akira. You're kind, thoughtful and…I…like being around you. Even though I want to go home very badly, it's a lot easier being here, because I met you."

Akira stared.

"What is it?" Chisaki said quietly.

"Well," he replied, enchanted by her dark eyes, "I just…You're just so different from what I would have expected. I'd heard nobles were stuffy and looked down on everyone."

"Some of them are like that," Chisaki admitted, "but my dad, Byakuya isn't like that. He married a peasant woman and then, after she died…he became Renji's life partner. He told me that it doesn't matter what a person's class is…what matters is what they are like at heart. His wife, Hisana, was a peasant, but she was kind, loving and very brave. He loved her very much. And Renji was a peasant, too. But he is brave, strong and he loves Byakuya enough to do anything to protect him."

"I remember that Captain Kuchiki didn't seem stuffy. Mostly, he just looked sad when he was here."

"He wanted to go home," Chisaki said softly, "just as I do. It's really hard not being able to go home…not knowing when I'll see it again."

She turned back to look at the waterfall, then up through the glass ceiling into the sky. As she looked upward, her eye caught what looked to be a latch. She studied it for a moment, then turned back to Akira.

"I'm going to go change, then we should drink those drinks you made before all of the ice melts."

Akira nodded and went back to the table. Chisaki slipped back into the changing room and found a clean shihakushou. She put it on and went back out to join Akira. She sat down at the table and picked up her drink. She sipped at it, then sighed softly.

"This is really good, Akira…and it feels so nice and cool. It's a bit warm in here."

Akira looked up at her.

"Would you like me to open the ceiling vent? That will let in some fresh air," he said, standing.

"That would be good," she said gratefully.

He walked back into the shanty where he had made the drinks. A moment later, a panel of the glass ceiling slid back. Chisaki studied it carefully and smiled. Akira came back to join her. He sat down, studying her eyes.

"Are you more comfortable now?" he asked.

Chisaki nodded.

"That's much better."

They sipped at their drinks in silence for a moment.

"Akira," she said finally, "You remember what I said about helping you get out of here?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to come with me if I find a way to escape?" she asked.

He gazed at her in silence for a moment.

"You were serious about that?" he asked.

Chisaki nodded.

"You have helped to keep me as comfortable as possible even though I am a captive here."

"I don't think of you as a captive…but I know Lord Aizen does. He is curious about your powers."

"Of course…because I am Byakuya, Renji and Yoruichi's daughter. All of them are very powerful. He probably wonders how my powers compare to theirs."

Akira gave her a confused look. Chisaki looked back curiously, then realized what he must be thinking. She smiled.

"Oh," she said, "I have three parents. Kisuke Urahara helped Byakuya and Renji to have Takeshi and me. So Byakuya, Renji and Yoruichi are all our biological parents."

"Oh…I see," said Akira, "I've never heard of anything like that before."

"Kisuke is a genius," Chisaki told him, "He thinks up all kinds of interesting inventions…but getting back to what I said before. If I find a way to escape, do you want to leave with me?"

Akira seemed to consider it for a moment.

"I would like to…but where would I live? How would I…"

"Byakuya would help you, especially once he knows how you helped me while I was here," Chisaki assured him, "You should come with me. I know we can get out of here."

Akira smiled.

"You know, when you say it, I can almost believe it will happen."

Chisaki smiled back at him.

"What would you think if I told you that I could get us both out of here right now?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sousuke Aizen led Byakuya into a small conference room and closed the door behind them. He motioned for the noble to be seated and Byakuya settled into a chair at the long table in the room. Aizen sat next to him, turning his chair to face the noble.

"I was able to observe your children during the battle in which I captured Chisaki. I saw their Shikai and their animal forms. I was quite impressed. The Shikai are similar. Takeshi has the wolf pack and his wolf form…and Chisaki has the flock of hawks and her hawk form."

"And?" Byakuya prompted.

"And I am curious. The animal forms…these are a Shihoin trait, are they not?

Byakuya gazed at him in silence.

Aizen frowned disapprovingly.

"You did agree to answer my questions, Byakuya…and in exchange, I will take you to see Chisaki. If you refuse to answer, I will consider it a breach of our agreement and you will not be given access to her. Now…tell me, is Yoruichi Shihoin the twins' mother?"

"What difference does it make if their animal forms are Shihoin or other?" Byakuya asked calmly, "and why does parentage matter if you already know I fathered them?"

"I am curious to see what other abilities they might have. Now, I want an answer. Is Yoruichi their mother?"

Byakuya frowned.

How will knowing that be of use to you, Sousuke Aizen? I know you are searching for something that you can use in your plan to overthrow the spirit king and I can assure you that my children posses no power that would be of use to you."

"What about the winged wolf?" Aizen asked quietly, "That seems like it might be of some use. Which of the twins controls the winged wolf, Byakuya? How does it work? What are the creature's abilities?"

"The winged wolf is useful for getting from one place to another and for protection. This would be of little use to you. Sousuke, this is pointless. The twins have no power that you would be interested in."

"I will decide what is useful and what is not. Who controls the winged wolf, Byakuya?"

Byakuya gazed at Aizen silently. Aizen sighed.

"It looks as though we are at an impasse for now. I assume you are planning to continue to be resistant in answering my questions? If so, we have no choice but to call it a night and sleep on it. Perhaps given a night to think about it, you will decide to be more cooperative."

He rose and stepped back to the doorway. He opened the door and looked out into the hallway.

"Prepare a room for Captain Kuchiki. He will be staying with us tonight."

He glanced back at the noble.

"He'll be staying as a guest. Please take him and allow him to bathe and prepare for bed."

Aizen rose.

"I have some other matters to attend to, but I will meet with you in the morning to give this another try. Good night, Byakuya."

Byakuya stood and watched in silence as Aizen left the room. A female servant stepped into the room and motioned for the noble to follow.

"I know my way," he told her, "I do not require assistance."

The servant woman bowed and walked away. Byakuya left the conference room and turned toward the bathing room. A few moments later, he reached the door. He entered and started across the room. Suddenly, he heard an excited squeal.

"Dad!"

Chisaki flash stepped across the room and threw herself into his arms. Byakuya held her tightly for a moment, then drew back to look at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Chisaki nodded.

"I'm fine, Dad. Sousuke Aizen asked me a lot of questions, but I haven't told him anything. I'm so glad to see you…but…are you a prisoner also?"

"No, I am currently a guest. He wanted me to answer his questions in return for being allowed to see you. I wouldn't tell him anything, so he said we would speak again in the morning and sent me here."

Byakuya turned as a servant boy stepped over to join them. Chisaki smiled.

"Dad, this is Akira. He was assigned to assist me while I'm here. He has been very kind to me."

Byakuya gazed at the youth for a moment.

"I've seen you before," he said softly.

"Yes," Akira replied, "I'm surprised you recognized me. I was only eight when you saw me. It was right before you left for the battle at the soul reaper base."

Byakuya nodded.

"Thank you, Akira, for making my daughter as comfortable as possible."

"You're welcome, Captain Kuchiki."

Chisaki placed a hand on her father's arm.

"I found a way out of here."

She pointed to the opened skylight.

"I can fit through in bird form and I can carry the two of you out one at a time."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"You intend to leave with us?" he asked the boy.

"Chisaki offered to help me escape. I have been here all of my life and I no longer wish to stay. But Lord Aizen will not allow me to leave, so Chisaki offered to help me."

"I see."

"Dad, Akira has been very kind to me…and he doesn't deserve to have to stay here. Can we please take him with us?"

Byakuya paused for a long moment, thinking carefully. Finally, he nodded.

"Take Akira first. I will watch to make sure you are not seen."

Byakuya took hold of the girl's wrist and released the seal holding back her spirit energy. Chisaki shifted into hawk form and grew the hawk so that it was large enough to carry the others. Akira watched closely, his eyes wide with wonder.

"That is amazing!" he said, smiling.

Chisaki waited as Akira climbed onto her back and rose into the air, soaring upward and passing through the open skylight. Byakuya watched as she turned away and flew to a nearby sand dune before touching down. Akira climbed down and Chisaki rose into the air, turning toward the skylight. Just as she reached it, the door to the bathing room opened and Sousuke Aizen entered, flanked by several guards. Chisaki turned away and found a small alcove in the ceiling from which she could watch. Below her, Byakuya turned to face Aizen.

"Why are you here?" he asked calmly.

Aizen studied Byakuya carefully.

"I came here because I was informed this was where Chisaki was. I was told she came here with her attendant. I came to find them."

"I am alone," Byakuya said, "There was no one here when I arrived."

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"There are drinks with unmelted ice, Byakuya. They were here."

"Obviously, they left before I arrived. I told you. There was no one here when I arrived."

Aizen's eyes rose and he caught sight of the open skylight.

"You helped her escape, Byakuya, didn't you?" Aizen asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"No, I told you…"

"Don't waste your breath on lies, Byakuya. I know she went out the skylight. I sense her reiatsu…and you had to release the seal on her spirit energy. My son could not have done that, because as a servant, his own spirit energy is sealed away."

"Your…son?" Byakuya repeated softly.

"Yes," Aizen said, "Akira is my bastard son. Now tell me what you did with him! I already know you helped Chisaki escape, but what did you do with my son!"


	7. Illusion

Renji felt a jolt of fear pass through him as the weight of what he had seen resolved itself in his mind. Chisaki was free and on her way to him, but what was to be the cost of that? Byakuya was now a prisoner in the fortress. Granted, it seemed that Aizen was taking no steps to cause him harm, at least not yet. But how long would that last? He wanted to bust in and get to Byakuya now, but he had to be there when Chisaki arrived.

And she would be arriving alongside Sousuke Aizen's bastard son.

That was one he wasn't sure how to field. It was unclear whether or not the boy knew Aizen was his father…even Byakuya had seemed uncertain. And that question was extremely important. If the boy knew who fathered him, he could be playing games with Chisaki, perhaps to remain close to her and to learn more about her. The impression he got from Byakuya was to leave the seal on the boy's spirit energy and watch him carefully. And Chisaki would have to be warned.

"Dad!"

Renji jumped at the sound of Takeshi's voice, then turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked sharply, noting that Shoji was at his side.

The two youths slid to a stop and caught their breath.

"Vice Captain Hinamori sent us. She sent us to tell you that reinforcements have arrived at the base and that it has been secured. There is a team of stealth force ready to…"

He stopped short, staring up into the sky.

"Chisaki!" he shouted.

"Hey, keep it down," Renji cautioned him, "We're still in enemy territory."

He waved Chisaki down and her hawk form circled and landed in front of them. Renji, Takeshi and Shoji stared as a boy about their age slid down off of the hawk's back. Chisaki's hawk form shimmered and resolved into her soul reaper form. Takeshi burst forward, throwing his arms around her, missing entirely the look of dismay on her face. She pulled free of her brother and turned to Renji.

"We have to do something!" she exclaimed, "Sousuke Aizen has Dad!"

Takeshi stared at her in disbelief.

"Dad went in there?" he said, his face paling, "Chisaki, what happened?"

"I was taken to the fortress and Aizen locked me in the room Dad used when he was captured and kept here. Akira…this boy…was assigned to tend to me. I was in the bathing room when Dad came in and said that he had come to negotiate so he could see me and try to get Aizen to release me. There was a skylight that I used to carry Akira out. I was going back for Dad when I saw Aizen come into the room. He was angry and when he and Dad were finished talking, he sealed away Dad's spirit energy and took him out of the room. I couldn't sense where they took him!"

Takeshi turned on the youth that stood quietly next to his sister.

"So what you're saying," he said in a dangerous tone, "is that instead of getting Dad out of there first, you took him…now because of that, Dad is a prisoner in Las Noches again! Chisaki…how could you?"

"But…" Chisaki stammered, "Dad…told me to…"

"I don't care!" yelled Takeshi, his eyes blazing, "He is our father! Who is this kid? Some peasant? You left Dad behind to save a peasant? How could you do that? How?"

"Stop, Takeshi," Renji said, stepping quickly between them, "This isn't going to do us any good. Now, I can still see through his eyes and I have insight into his thoughts. Byakuya has had his spirit energy sealed away, but he has simply been placed in a room for the night. He hasn't been harmed. We need to use the time we have to figure out what to do. I'll send a hell butterfly to call for stealth force, but in the meantime, we have to monitor the situation and be ready to move in if he gets into trouble."

"What I don't understand is how this happened when he promised me that you two wouldn't go in there without me!" stormed Takeshi, "He promised me he wouldn't do this!"

"It was a command decision based on what we learned when we came to do our recon. He had to move right away because we needed to get to Chisaki before Aizen had a chance to get a good look at her abilities. The last thing we want is for him to get familiar with us."

Takeshi released his breath in a sharp hiss of resignation.

"I know you and Dad wouldn't have decided this without thinking it through…I know that, but I hate that he went in there! And I hate that instead of him returning safely…we ended up with him!"

Akira shifted uncomfortably.

"I…I'm sorry," he said softly, "I just did what he told me to do. I didn't mean to make Chisaki leave her father behind. I…I don't even know my father, so I never had a father…and my mother died, so I didn't have her either, but I can imagine how you feel. I'd probably feel the same if I were you."

Takeshi glared at the youth for a moment longer, then his expression slowly softened and he sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't take it out on you. It wasn't your fault. Who wouldn't want to get out of that place?"

Akira stepped forward.

"I want to help get your dad out of there. I…I can slip back in…and…try to free him. I think I might know a way to get back in…but I'm not sure I could get back out again."

Renji stared at the youth uncertainly. He was Aizen's bastard son. He seemed unaware of it, but could they take a chance like that with Byakuya?

"How would you get in? How would you free him?" Renji asked.

"There is a warehouse at the back. There's a conveyer belt that carries things in and out. If I slip through there while it is dark, I might be able to get in. Then, I can work my way to his room. He is probably in the room he was in before."

"How will you get past the guards?" asked Renji.

"I am a servant there. I am beneath notice. I can pretend to take him tea and we can overpower the guards and get out."

Renji paused to think about the plan.

"Look, I'm going to think this through and try to reach Byakuya. He will know if such a thing can work."

He stepped away from the youths and dropped to his knees, closing his eyes and focusing heavily.

Akira stared.

"What is he doing?" Akira asked Chisaki.

"Renji and Byakuya are soul bonded," Chisaki explained, "They see through each others' eyes and can exchange thoughts to some extent. That's how Renji will know if Byakuya needs us to storm the fortress."

"That's…incredible," said Akira.

"Yeah, our family is…a little different," Chisaki said, smiling.

Akira laughed softly.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't exactly grow up in a family. There was a lady who took care of me…but she was always a little distant with me. Everyone was. I'm not complaining. They did take care of me…I just wish that I had grown up in a normal family."

"Well, things will be better for you when we get to the Seireitei," she assured him.

She glanced down and noticed the bands still on his wrists.

"Do you want me to release your spirit energy, Akira?" she asked.

"Could you?" he asked, "I've worn these bands all of my life. I don't even know what my own spirit energy feels like."

"Well, let's find out," said Chisaki, reaching for his wrists.

"Chisaki!" yelled Renji, "Stop!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya shifted softly in his sleep as the door to his room opened and Sousuke Aizen entered. He walked to the noble's bedside and sat down in a chair next to him. He drew Kyouka Suigetsu and brought it close to Byakuya's face. The noble's eyes opened as the weapon began to glow. He had time for a moment of shocked recognition, then his awareness shifted and he was drawn away from the room.

"What's happening?" he demanded, his voice echoing strangely as his new surroundings resolved around him.

"You are being surrounded by illusions, Byakuya," Aizen said softly, "Your senses are confused and you don't know what is real and what is not. You have to ask yourself, 'Am I still sleeping or have I been moved somewhere else?' What is real and what is not?"

"Why are you doing this?" Byakuya asked, trying at the same time to feel for the touch of Renji's mind.

Renji's mind brushed his calmly and Byakuya sought to convey the alarm he felt at Aizen's actions. Strangely, Renji's mind continued to calmly touch his, as though nothing was wrong. Byakuya gasped softly in dismay.

"What is it, Bya?" Aizen said, leaning forward, "Why do you look so distressed?"

Byakuya felt the brush of warm lips against his and tried to pull away. Kyouka Suigetsu flared and suddenly he found himself naked and restrained in Aizen's bed.

"Relax," hissed Aizen, "It's just an illusion…isn't it?"

"Stop this!" Byakuya demanded, "Stop this now! I came to you for peaceful negotiation…"

"You came and helped Chisaki escape. You helped my son escape. You owe me for that."

"I did nothing to help anyone escape," Byakuya insisted, "I only came here to negotiate the release of my daughter."

"She has been released," said Aizen softly, kissing the noble again, "Now I intend to exact the price for that. I always wondered what it would be like to be with you like this. Now, I can find out."

"I thought you were over this, Sousuke. I thought you had given up on pursuing me!"

Aizen laughed softly.

"I gave up on my feelings of affection, Byakuya. But I have always suffered from terrible bouts of lust. Gin is somewhat satisfying…but I need to have my satisfaction of you. I should have done this when I held you here before. But I will make up for that now."

Byakuya reached desperately for Renji again and was met with the same calm response. His mind screamed as Aizen's hands began touching him and the traitor's body moved forward to settle on his. His head spun strangely and their surroundings kept shifting, confusing his thoughts and leaving him unable to get his bearings.

"How are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Byakuya?" Aizen said, smiling, "We are in your room and I am merely sitting next to you as you sleep…isn't that right? Or…do you see something else happening?"

Byakuya opened his mouth to object and had it eagerly claimed by Aizen's. His captor's hands were roaming freely over him now, touching him with greater and greater intimacy. Aizen's hungry mouth assaulted his lips, then moved on to torment his throat, before moving down to his chest, then his abdomen, before taking in his full length and caressing him with a relentless, lustful tongue.

Byakuya tried again to object, but when he spoke, his words were jumbled and slurred.

"D-don't…stop, p-please, Sousuke!"

The room spun and changed around him. One moment, he was at home in the Seireitei and the next, he was naked and held fast beneath Aizen's writhing body. Everything was flickering strangely and he found himself very unsure what was really happening. Was Aizen really assaulting him? If so, why wasn't his mind able to convey the thought to Renji? Aizen sought to punish him for past wrongs, but would he really do this? Would he go so far?

He felt Aizen entering him and cringed. He tried to retreat mentally, but with the shifting of the illusions around him, he found it impossible. He couldn't speak anymore. There was no escaping. He felt his battle instincts taking over and he forcibly calmed his body as Aizen continued to take pleasure from it. The traitor was shuddering and moaning in pleasure. He looked down into the noble's blazing eyes and smiled wickedly. Byakuya felt his surroundings shift again and he was back in his room in Aizen's fortress, but now he was alone. He sat up in bed, sweating and shaking, Aizen's touch still present on his skin. And still, he wasn't sure. Was it real?

He started to get out of bed and encountered sudden pain that sent harsh realization through him. He dropped to his knees on the floor, a sick feeling taking hold of him.

"_Renji!"_ his mind screamed, and this time, his lover's mind recoiled in response, and reached back for him.

Outside Byakuya's door, Sousuke Aizen sheathed Kyouka Suigetsu and walked back down the hallway to his own room. He smiled as he noticed that the scent of cherry blossoms still remained on his skin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Chisaki, stop!" Renji cried as the power flared around the girl's hands.

The bands on Akira's wrists faded. The boy's eyes went wide as he stared at his wrists.

"What is it?" Chisaki asked Renji, "Why didn't you want me to release the seal on his spirit energy?"

Renji paused, watching Akira. The boy's eyes were still wide with surprise. He backed away from the rest of them slowly and blue light began to build around him.

"What's happening!" Akira cried.

"Get back!" Renji shouted at the others.

He stepped close to Akira and tried to take hold of his wrists, but the power swelled around the boy and threw Renji backwards, then the light around Akira became blinding and he seemed to disappear into it with a sharp, frightened cry. The light exploded out around him, throwing everyone to the ground. As it faded, Akira came slowly back into view…only now he was dressed in a shihakushou and his hand gripped a glowing zanpakuto. He stared down at the zanpakuto for a long moment, then his knees buckled and he sank to the ground.

Renji rolled to his feet and ran forward. He quickly took the zanpakutou from the boy's hand and sealed away his spirit energy again. But he knew the damage was done.

Takeshi, Chisaki and Shoji were all staring at Akira in stunned silence. On the ground, Akira stirred softly. Renji leaned over him, quickly studying him for any sign of injury.

"What happened?" Akira asked groggily, trying to sit up.

Renji pushed him back down.

"Obviously, you weren't prepared for the rush of power when you were released. It needs to be done in stages. I've sealed it away again, but I let you retain a small amount of power. I will release it a little more each day. That is no problem. What is a problem is this," Renji said, holding up the zanpakuto, "Apparently, Akira, you are a soul reaper. Do you want to tell me now who your father is?"

He paused.

"Or do you want me to tell you?"

Akira opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly Renji flinched sharply and his eyes went wide.

"What is it?" asked Chisaki worriedly.

"It's Byakuya!" Renji said, his eyes blazing, "Something has happened, but I'm not sure what. What I do know is that we have to get him out of there now!"


	8. Resolve and Revenge

Sosuke Aizen walked toward his bedroom, still enjoying the sweetness of revenge. That was all it was, he told himself…revenge. Byakuya took something from him…and he took something in return. It was simple, straightforward and not even all that personal. It was almost an afterthought and, to Aizen, it seemed well deserved. Byakuya had gotten in his way several times since his captivity and never been made to pay for it. There were plenty of reasons for taking revenge.

But as he reached his room and slipped into his nightclothes…as he stood staring out the window into the moonlit sands, he had to admit he had been looking for a reason. He told himself, just as he had told Byakuya, that whatever affection he might have felt was gone. But the words felt empty. And as the moments passed, he began to feel that even the revenge he had just taken was empty. But Byakuya had asked for it. He had come to the fortress to negotiate and instead he had helped his daughter escape.

No one had ever treated Sosuke Aizen with such defiance and lived.

And yet, Byakuya was still alive. He should, Aizen thought, be thankful for that. But the reiatsu that reached him told him that Byakuya was anything but thankful. He was, in fact, sitting in the window seat in his room, staring out at the sand and wishing Aizen had simply killed him. Byakuya hated him that much.

The thought should have warmed him. He wanted the noble to hate him. Because if Byakuya hated him, then Sosuke Aizen would be free to return the sentiment. And he wanted to hate Byakuya Kuchiki. Sosuke Aizen wanted that with all of his heart.

Hating him should have been easy. Byakuya had defied him countless times. But Aizen had to admit to himself that it wasn't even the defiance that was the problem. It was the rejection. Because even when he held Byakuya captive…even when he tried to show some leniency and affection, Byakuya had never returned the sentiment…not for a moment. Even with his memory shattered…even with Aizen bringing Byakuya closer to him than any other had ever been allowed, the noble had refused to take that final step and love him in return. He had done everything that he could and the noble had soundly rejected him.

He could never forgive Byakuya for that.

In the darkness of his room, Sosuke Aizen pondered why he hadn't simply taken what he wanted then. He stopped inches short of admitting that it wasn't sex he wanted from the noble, it was love. He stopped himself abruptly. For a moment, it had seemed as if some part of him still held out hope. And he knew deep down that what he had done had shattered any hope that might have remained. But at least it had been his decision. At least he had been the one to destroy it. He took some comfort in that.

He slipped into his bed and tried to sleep, but found himself distracted by the disturbed reiatsu that continued to reach him. He tried to ignore it. There was nothing he could do anyway. But it nagged at him, keeping him awake and fretting until he couldn't bear it any longer.

Before he quite realized what he was doing, he found himself back at the door to Byakuya's room. He passed the guard and opened the door. As expected, Byakuya was sitting silently in the window seat, staring out the window. He didn't even turn when Aizen entered the room. But he did speak.

"If you take one more step in my direction, I will kill you, Sosuke. I do not care what it takes…and I do not care if I pay for it with my life."

"As if you could, Byakuya," he said sarcastically, "with your zanpakuto not even in your possession and your spirit energy sealed away. Don't make me laugh."

"You might recall," Byakuya went on calmly, "that once before, strong emotion allowed me to shatter the restraints you placed on my spirit energy. After what you've done…don't you think my emotions would be strong enough?"

Aizen took a step forward.

"You're bluffing," he said, reaching for his zanpakuto.

He realized two things in quick succession. First, that in his haste, he had left Kyoka Suigetsu behind…and secondly, that the noble had not been bluffing. He barely managed to shield himself in time to avoid being blown to pieces.

"Hado #33 Soukatsui!"

Aizen was thrown into the door, which blasted outward, sending him tumbling into the hallway. A second blast sent him diving for cover again, before recovering enough to send his own kido spell in return. But Byakuya was already moving. He flash stepped, not toward freedom, which he might certainly have gained at this point, but at him, spinning around his attack and closing in on him with stunning speed. Aizen had to admit that this was one of the most beautiful things about the noble…his fighting spirit, his unwillingness to give in, his relentless resolve. But even so, he wasn't going to allow Byakuya to kill him.

The noble flashed forward and took Aizen to the floor. Holding him there, Byakuya gathered his spirit energy. Aizen stared up into the dark eyes and saw the killing rage that had taken hold of him. There were footsteps running in their direction now. He had only to stall for a few moments.

"You won't escape, Byakuya. You will die before you make it down the hallway," he said calmly.

Byakuya touched a palm to Aizen's wrist and focused. Sosuke Aizen stared in shock as his spirit energy was sealed away and Byakuya dragged him to his feet. A binding spell restrained his hands as Gin appeared in the hallway, followed by hollow guards.

"You can't escape," Aizen said quietly, "You should surrender."

Byakuya answered him with another blast of kido that sent Gin diving for cover and reduced several of the guards to dust. He gripped Aizen tightly and flash stepped down the hallway, breaking free of the hollows that reached for him and flash stepping down the stairs. He had nearly reached the front doors when a deafening screech sounded and the doors shattered, leaving his way open. He flash stepped and spun, avoiding the rush of hawks and wolves that parted like water around him and raced on to destroy the guards who tried to follow. He took one look back and saw Gin reach the top of the stairs. He sent Shinzou through the horde angling toward Byakuya. The skeletal snake that had broken down the doors turned and fired red flame in his direction, sending him diving for cover again. Byakuya pulled Aizen close and flash stepped again, gaining the courtyard.

"Byakuya!" Renji cried, "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

He flash stepped again and reached them as hollows began to appear all around them.

"You'll never make it out of here!" Aizen exclaimed, panic entering his voice for the first time.

Chisaki and Takeshi crossed their zanpakuto.

"Urufuhane!" they cried together.

Aizen froze, staring as the winged wolf appeared before them and swelled to a size that would carry all of them.

"Well," said Byakuya into his ear, "You did say that you wanted to know how it worked. Tell me, Sosuke, are you satisfied?"

The noble dragged him onto the back of the winged wolf and held him in place as the others scrambled on board. Byakuya sent a kido blast upward to clear the way for the winged wolf. Urufuhane howled and launched himself into the air.

Almost immediately, they were beset by hollows that sought to tear the riders from the winged wolf's back. Kido spells fired all around and Urufuhane shot upward, then forward, slamming into a few hollow and sending shock waves through the riders.

"Hang on!" cried Renji.

Urufuhane turned and banked, trying to find open space to begin the shift through dimensions, but the hollows were all around and ceros were beginning to fire upward at them. Byakuya shielded the wolf with kido, while the others sent attacks in all directions around them.

"We're not going to be able to dimension shift!" Byakuya shouted to the twins, "Turn towards the base!"

The winged wolf turned and shot forward, careening off hollows and shifting to avoid ceros. Renji raised Zabimaru.

"Let me see if I can clear the way!" he shouted, "Ban Kai, Hihio Zabimaru!"

The skeletal snake rose up over them and shot forward.

"Hikotsu Taiho!"

A huge red blast of fire flashed ahead of them, vaporizing the attacking hollows and finally opening the way.

"Now!" cried Byakuya, "Dimension shift before they close the way!"

Urufuhane howled again and flashed forward, taking their breath away as it took them out of the desert of Hueco Mundo. Aizen stared in a mixture of amazement and dismay as they crossed dimensions, shifting from Hueco Mundo to the Seireitei in the blink of an eye.

"I thought you said the winged wolf would not be useful to me, Byakuya," he said softly.

"It won't be…where you are going," the noble assured him.

Urufuhane turned and banked toward the Repentance Center. As he flew, eyes turned upward and as the winged wolf came in for a landing, cries of shock went up all around. They landed on the top of Sokyoku Hill.

"Wait," said Byakuya, "Don't get down yet. We have to make certain he reaches his cell alive."

He turned and faced Aizen, fierce pride in his eyes.

"He is going to pay for each and every one of his crimes."

Ahead of the wolves, the other captains were beginning to appear. Head Captain Yamamoto came into view and approached them, staring up at the traitor they had sought for so long to capture. His eyes met Byakuya's and his head bowed slightly.

"Sosuke Aizen," Byakuya said, turning to his prisoner, "you are under arrest and given into the custody of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

Stealth force appeared all around and the riders made their way down from the back of the winged wolf. Soi Fon stepped forward and took hold of Aizen, leading him away surrounded on all sides by stealth force. They watched for a moment, then Yamamoto turned to Byakuya.

"Would you like to tell me how you did this? I am certain it is a thrilling account."

Byakuya allowed himself a small smile.

"I was not alone in bringing Sosuke Aizen out of his fortress," he said softly, "Each one here put forth great effort to see that we succeeded."

The head captain nodded, then his eye fell on Akira, who was standing quietly beside Chisaki.

"And who is this? I do not believe we have met."

Akira stepped forward.

"I am Akira," he said, meeting the head captain's eyes, "I was a servant in Hueco Mundo until Chisaki helped me to escape."

"A servant?" said Yamamoto, "But you are a soul reaper…are you not?"

"I am now, sir. You see, my spirit energy has been sealed away all of my life, so I didn't know I was a soul reaper until I escaped with Chisaki and she freed me of the seal on my powers."

"Interesting," said the head captain.

Byakuya stepped forward.

"I wish for the boy to remain at the Kuchiki manor until we can assess his abilities and set him to training."

Renji's eyes flicked upward sharply to meet Byakuya's. Byakuya kept his eyes on the head captain.

"Very well," Yamamoto said, nodding, "the boy will remain in your guardianship until then. Now, I must go to see to Sosuke Aizen's incarceration. This is a great day for all of us."

As the head captain turned away, Renji caught hold of Byakuya's arm and pulled him away from the others.

"Do you want to tell me what you think you're doing taking custody of Aizen's son?" he hissed softly, "Byakuya, the boy is powerful. Chisaki released his spirit energy before I could stop her and it took us all off our feet. His zanpakuto appeared!"

"He has a zanpakuto? Where?"

Renji took the blade from the belt at his waist and handed it to Byakuya. The noble studied carefully for several minutes.

"He has never connected with this weapon," he said softly, "It couldn't appear to him because his spirit energy was sealed away. The spirit inside is restless, because it has been held separate from him for so long. We need to keep them separate for a bit longer."

Byakuya slipped the katana into the belt at his waist.

"Hey, you want your own weapon back?" Renji asked, smiling and removing Senbonzakura.

Byakuya nodded and took the weapon from Renji, slipping into his belt next to Akira's katana.

"I can't believe you took him on like that," Renji said appreciatively, "I don't even know how you managed to break the seal holding back your spirit energy. I've only seen you do that once, Byakuya…and it was a desperate situation. How did you manage it?"

"Resolve," he said softly, "I wasn't going to let him get away with what he did."

"Byakuya," Renji said, gazing at him intently, "I have to be honest with you. Something interfered with my ability to connect with you while you were in there. I wasn't able to follow your thoughts for a while. I don't know what happened. I just know that all of a sudden, I felt that something bad had happened and you needed me to come right away."

Byakuya glanced back at the waiting children.

"I think we should leave that for now and focus on other things. We need to get the twins home…Shoji too. And we need to help Akira settle in. We'll assign a guard to watch him…"

"Hey, you're not trying to distract me from asking, right? You are going to tell me what happened?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Of course I am. I have no desire to hide things from you, but it is hardly something I want to discuss here…in front of the twins."

Renji nodded, an inexplicably cold feeling touching his insides.

"All right, let's go home then."

Byakuya nodded, then turned back to the children.

"Come, we need to get everyone home."

They started back across Sokyoku Hill and crossed the bridge. Activity hummed around the Repentance Center and soul reapers lined the streets, shouting the news. The children walked ahead of the two captains, talking excitedly as they made their way past the Healing Center and the Squad Six office.

Renji walked quietly next to Byakuya, the dark feeling still hanging over him. The question was tearing at his mind. He ached to get Byakuya alone so he could ask. He remembered all too well what had caused him to shatter his restraints before. So the question nagged at him. Just what had happened to Byakuya that had made sent his mind into that kind of turmoil?


	9. In the Aftermath of Violence

Byakuya sent the twins to walk Shoji home and to take the news of Shoichi's death to his parents. He took Akira aside and spoke to him quietly for a moment before sending him with Rukia to settle into his room.

"What did you say to him?" Renji asked softly, watching as Rukia and the boy walked away.

"I only told him that he should remain here in the manor unless accompanied by you or me. I did not tell him what I learned from Aizen. I think you and I need to speak of that privately…and we need to avoid mention of it to anyone else until we consult the head captain. Renji, it may be dangerous to let anyone know who he is. He seems not to know. And if he is innocent of even knowing who fathered him, it may be best if no one knows. The head captain should be the one to decide this."

Byakuya turned toward their bedroom and Renji followed, the cold feeling returning as he pondered what he was about to hear. He watched silently as his life partner sat down on the bed, then he sat in a chair beside the bed. Renji didn't miss the tired look in his eyes or the weight of his expression. He remained silent, letting Byakuya gather his thoughts.

"We need to talk about what happened while I was in Aizen's fortress. I assume from the signals that I received from you that, for a time, you were not able to connect with my thoughts."

"Everything seemed normal…right up until you called for us to come in for you. I kept trying to see through your eyes, but it was like you were sleeping. At least, I thought you were sleeping at the time."

"That was an illusion," Byakuya said softly, "Apparently, if my mind is trapped in illusion, I cannot convey my thoughts to you. Illusion negatively affects our connection. If I cannot determine what is real…if I cannot see the truth, then you cannot see it either. Do you understand?"

Renji nodded…and forced himself to wait patiently for Byakuya to go on.

Byakuya let out a long silent breath.

"When Sosuke figured out what I had done, he was angry, but the only action he took, at first, was to seal away my spirit energy and have me escorted to a room for the night. He said he needed to consider how to deal with the situation. I did sleep for a while, but I woke and he was there…and he was releasing Kyoka Suigetsu."

Despite his desire to remain calm, Renji felt the anger begin to burn as the expression in Byakuya's eyes became distant and very tightly controlled. He was painfully certain he knew what Byakuya was about to tell him, but he knew that Byakuya needed to say the words. The noble sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment, before meeting Renji's eyes and forcing himself to go on.

"It's difficult to describe what happened, except to say that I received a barrage of mixed visions and sensations that were confusing. I could not determine what, if any part of what I experienced, was real. Some of what I experienced was relatively benign, but some things were of a more violent nature. During the attack, I was unable to move and eventually, I could not even speak."

Renji reached out and took hold of Byakuya's cold hands, stroking them gently to warm them as his life partner continued.

"It wasn't until after he left the room that I was able to move again. And at that time, it became clear which visions and sensations had been real. I didn't want to believe it. My past association with Sosuke led me to believe that he would stop short of…this, because his true desire was emotional rather than physical. But things changed when he came to the Spirit King's dimension. I broke free of the last remnants of control that he had over me…and that infuriated and enraged him. It changed things between us in a very dangerous way. Now he is relatively unpredictable."

"Byakuya," Renji said quietly, holding back the torrent of emotion that was tearing at him from the inside, "Aizen has wanted to have sex with you for a very long time. He didn't do that when he held you at the fortress before, and he probably regretted that."

Byakuya closed his eyes and bit softly at his lower lip before meeting Renji's eyes again and continuing.

"This was not sex, Renji," he said in a low voice, "It was more violent than that. This was an attack that was meant to do both physical and emotional damage. There was no misplaced affection…there was nothing but rage in this."

"But why the illusion?" Renji asked, his voice trembling slightly with barely controlled fury, "With your spirit energy sealed away, he could have attempted this without the illusion."

Byakuya sighed.

"It confused me and interfered with my resolve…and my ability to resist what was happening. It caused me to hesitate while I struggled to figure out what was really happening. It made me question my own perceptions and gave him time to inflict the maximum possible damage with the least possible resistance. I took the maximum damage because I refused to believe he would really do this. I did not realize how dangerous his anger had become. He couldn't bring himself to force me into having sex with him while I was his captive before…and he couldn't bring himself to kill me. Apparently, what happened between us in the Spirit King's realm changed that. He did this…and I now believe he would not hesitate to kill me, given the opportunity."

"He won't get the chance," Renji said in a low, dangerous voice, "He is going to pay for everything he has done, including this, Byakuya."

"Is he?" Byakuya asked softly, "because I don't see how he will. For him to face what he did to me, to know that he was being made to pay for that, it would have to be included among the charges he would face. You know what that would mean, Renji. While it is possible for me to provide evidence of what happened, I hesitate to do so…not so much because of the issues related to me, but because of our children. How do you imagine Takeshi and Chisaki would feel when that information became common knowledge? Takeshi has had to face more than enough already. Chisaki has handled things with more resilience, but how would this impact her? Beyond that, you must also remember how Takeshi blamed Chisaki for leaving me behind. If Takeshi learns what happened, that could cause a greater rift between them. And Takeshi could also take his frustration out on Akira…especially if it comes out that Aizen is his father."

Renji leaned forward and brought his forehead to rest gently against his life partner's. They remained that way for several minutes before Renji broke the silence.

"How can I help you? What can I do?" he asked softly.

"I think it would be best to take action now so that I might keep my options open. I would not be required to act on the information. But I do think it needs to be preserved while I consider what to do. I…did not have that option when I returned from Hueco Mundo the last time…and I think that I suffered greater damage because of it. Perhaps it will be enough to take this step. I don't know."

Renji nodded.

"Okay…okay, then we'll do that. You…want me to come with you?" he asked, squeezing Byakuya's now warm hand.

"I think that would be best," Byakuya said, calm overtaking the uncertainty, "and it would also be best to go now, before the opportunity is lost."

Renji rose and brought Byakuya to his feet, then pulled him into a tight embrace. He was amazed that the noble maintained such calm with what Sosuke Aizen had subjected him to…but then Byakuya had always managed to maintain surprising amounts of control in difficult situations. Still…this was very, very different.

He caught Byakuya's lips in a gentle kiss and marveled at the strength he found in the noble's eyes. It wasn't at all like when he had returned from Hueco Mundo the last time. His life partner was responding with considerable clarity and honesty. He held nothing back from Renji and managed to balance his needs and the needs of their children. Renji followed Byakuya out the door reassured that whatever decision Byakuya made, he would support it wholeheartedly.

As they turned into the entry, Takeshi slipped out of the shadows near their room, his brown eyes darkened with fury. Thorns from the roses he had picked sank into his skin almost unnoticed. He forced himself into a walk and followed the hallway Byakuya and Renji had used to leave the manor. He peered around the corner into the entryway to make sure they were gone, then hurried to meet the others.

"What took you so long?" said Chisaki, "I thought you were just picking a few roses. Come on…we really need to get this over with."

Takeshi turned wordlessly and followed them down the street, heedless of the blood that stained his clenched palm. As they passed the Repentance Center, Takeshi's eyes rose and glared up at the Repentance Cell that towered over the center. He knew Aizen was up there somewhere and Takeshi Kuchiki was going to make sure he paid for everything he had done to Byakuya…even if he had to deliver the punishment with his own hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I was wondering if I might see you here, Captain Kuchiki," Retsu Unohana said softly, seeing the noble and his life partner waiting in her office.

She entered the office and closed the door behind her.

"I understand that you spent a short time imprisoned in Hueco Mundo."

"I was there for less than a day…and my captivity encompassed only a few hours of that," Byakuya explained, "However, events dictated that I should seek medical treatment…and that I should attempt to have any relevant evidence preserved."

Captain Unohana nodded in understanding.

"I think you made a wise decision, Captain," she said, reaching for his file.

"I do want you to understand that I have not yet decided how or even whether to use the information. It is a sensitive matter because of our children. While not wishing to interfere with my own ability to process what happened, I also do not wish to burden Takeshi and Chisaki with more than they should have to handle. They endured a great deal when I was held by Aizen before. Takeshi still bears the scars of that experience and I do not wish to make things worse for him."

"Of course not," Captain Unohana agreed, "but it makes a great deal of sense to act to keep your options open."

Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"Do either of you have any questions about the procedures before we begin?" she asked.

"How long will it take for you to know if the evidence collected would be considered conclusive?" asked Byakuya quietly.

"It will only take a few minutes to confirm the identity of the person involved."

"And the information will be closely guarded?"

"I am handling this myself with Hanatarou as witness to the procedure…if that meets with your approval. I can, of course, refer the procedure to someone else if you prefer…and you may request another witness from among my staff. Renji may also act as a second witness to the procedure in case there is need. So why don't you and Renji discuss this for a moment, while I see that a room is prepared."

Byakuya nodded, looking to Renji as though they were discussing the weather. But Renji knew him well enough to know how difficult this was for him. He watched as Captain Unohana stepped out of the room, then turned to Byakuya.

"Is what she suggested okay with you?" he asked, studying the calm, detached eyes closely, looking for any hint of uncertainty.

"I have no objections to it. I can trust both to be precise in their work and to treat the situation with the proper level of…discretion."

"But, Byakuya," Renji said, looking into his eyes, "are you comfortable with them doing this? Would it be more comfortable to have someone else do it?"

"Honestly," Byakuya sighed resignedly, "I am not comfortable with any of this…but it doesn't matter. Of the given choices, Captain Unohana's suggestion seems best. Both she and Hanatarou have healed my injuries, so I have a certain amount of comfort entrusting my care to them. It isn't about comfort, Renji, it is about getting through."

Renji nodded, smiling bracingly.

"Yeah, we know too much about that, don't we?" he said softly.

"Renji," Byakuya said, turning to look at his life partner, "I am glad you're here. It was a while back, but once you were the one Aizen and Gin tormented…and I was the one trying to figure out how to be a support to you. Yet you never asked me for anything. You hardly ever brought it up or seemed to need to talk about it. Why is that?"

Renji shrugged and shook his head.

"You and I grew up differently, Byakuya. In Inuzuri, that kind of stuff is commonplace. It happened to people I knew and it happened to me before. In Inuzuri, you learn to just accept what happened and move on. Your life was nothing like that…so you and I are going to handle things differently."

Byakuya nodded.

The door opened and Captain Unohana stepped back into the room.

"Have you had enough time to discuss everything?" she asked.

"Yes," Byakuya replied, "and I find your suggested course of action acceptable."

"And do you have any additional questions before we begin the procedure?" she asked.

"No, as a captain, I have been informed about procedures in such cases."

"And you are aware that I will suggest you receive additional support after the procedure?"

"I am aware," Byakuya replied softly.

Captain Unohana stood.

"Very well, then. Come this way."

She led them to a small examination room near the back of the Healing Center.

"I'll need you to undress and put on the medical gown, then lie down. I will return with Hanatarou."

She left the room, closing the door softly behind her. Byakuya released the tie at his waist and removed the top of his shihakushou. Renji gasped softly at the dark bruises on the noble's torso.

"I told you, Renji," he said quietly, "this was violence."

Renji nodded, swallowing to force down the rage that rose up at the sight of the markings on his lover's pale skin. He forced himself not to react as Byakuya finished changing and settled onto the examination table.

When Captain Unohana and Hanatarou entered the room, Renji sat calmly beside his life partner, watching the dark eyes grow distant and removed as the examination began. He answered Unohana's questions in a calm, quiet tone and the hand Renji held remained cool and dry.

Renji expressed outward calm, but as the examination progressed and he saw the extent of the injuries, and listened to Byakuya calmly discussing everything he remembered, fury welled up inside him and he found himself turning away several times, clenching and unclenching his fists and planning what he would do if he ever managed to corner Sosuke Aizen alone. Byakuya did not miss his lover's discomfort. His eyes followed Renji and he wondered briefly if he had made a mistake in having his life partner present for the examination. In the end, he concluded that including Renji hadn't been wrong. For Byakuya, it had been a necessity.

"We are finished with the examination," Captain Unohana said finally, "You may dress and I will meet with you in my office whenever you are ready to discuss the viability of what we found."

Alone with Renji again in the examination room, Byakuya slipped out of the medical gown and began to dress. Despite the calm demeanor that he had held in place during the examination, he found himself trembling softly. He turned away from Renji to conceal it, but was met with a warm hand on his shoulder and a very firm and comforting embrace. He sank into Renji's arms and let the warmth rush through him, chasing away the tension and leaving him calm and composed again. They left the room together and returned to Captain Unohana's office, both feeling a sense of relief that the worst was over. Captain Unohana looked up as they entered the office and gave them an encouraging smile.

"I have good news," she informed Byakuya, "The evidence gathered from the examination leaves no doubt as to what happened or who was responsible. Should you decide to use the evidence, we will forward it to the appropriate authorities. If that happens, we will, of course, show due diligence in protecting the information as much as is possible."

"Thank you, Captain," Byakuya said softly.

"I have one more thing I want to say to you before you leave. I know that you are concerned about what effect the use of this information would have on your children. It will be difficult for you to decide what is best and I think it might be helpful to consult a family counselor before finalizing that decision. You and Renji should meet with the counselor alone and then you may want to have the counselor present if and when you decide to tell Chisaki and Takeshi. The counselor can help you ease the weight of the information and will help them to anticipate and mitigate any fallout."

Byakuya nodded and accepted the referral slip.

"Thank you again, Captain. Renji and I will discuss this and we will let you know what we decide."

Byakuya and Renji left the healing center hand in hand and walked slowly back to the manor. No words passed between them, but the presence of each provided the other with exactly the comfort he needed.


	10. Contemplating Vengeance

Renji felt the calm reiatsu traces telling him that the children had finally fallen asleep, and walked slowly back to the bedroom. To his surprise, he found the bed empty and the doors to the garden standing open. But then, he reminded himself, it had been a difficult day for all of them. Byakuya's examination had left both Byakuya and Renji shaken, and the twins had barely been able to speak after returning from Shoichi Kuchiki's home, where they had given the unwelcome news of Shoichi's death to his stunned and devastated parents. Dinner had been too quiet and afterward, the twins had retreated to separate rooms, Akira to his room, and Renji had made a short venture to the Fifth Division office to file reports. He had last seen Byakuya sitting silently by the koi pond, holding a half-sleeping Hajime against his shoulder and staring deeply into the moonlit water. He had hoped the time with Hajime would do something to settle his life partner's troubled reiatsu, but as he reached out and found it again, he realized with sadness that the reiatsu was still tinged with Byakuya's restlessness. And when he looked through Byakuya's eyes to see where it was he had gone, he felt a stab of pain move through him.

He had expected that Byakuya would be at the waterfall, on a short venture to the Sixth Division or just somewhere along the forest trails, but Byakuya was in none of those places. Renji stood, silently staring into the koi pond.

"Why are you going to see him?" he whispered, "What good do you think it will do?"

He closed his eyes against the weary thought that reached back to him.

_This is just something that I have to do._

He released his hold on Byakuya's mind, but turned and settled down under a sakura tree, looking back at the Repentance Cell that towered over the Seireitei in the distance.

"Byakuya," he whispered softly, "I hope you know what you are doing."

Byakuya approached the guards on duty, who nodded briefly and allowed him to pass. He walked slowly to the door of the Repentance Cell and it unlocked and let him pass through. He shivered softly as it closed behind him. He made his way slowly up the stairs, his feet making soft scraping sounds, then he made the final turn and came to the place where Sosuke Aizen lay chained. His eyes came to rest on the heavy restraints, then the bands at his wrists, then finally to the deceptively gentle brown eyes that met his.

"Byakuya," Aizen whispered, "Why are you here?"

The noble stood silently, staring back at him until Sosuke Aizen wondered if he was looking at a ghost. But the ghostly form moved forward and unlocked the cell door. It moved slowly across the room and sat down at the captured traitor's side, where it remained…eyes still fixed on Aizen.

"Byakuya?" the traitor queried softly.

"I came to speak to you about Akira."

Aizen nodded.

"He is…here?"

"He is at the manor. He remains unaware you are his father…as does everyone but Renji and myself. I will be visiting the head captain in the morning to discuss his identity and how it will be handled, now that he has come to the Seireitei."

"They'll kill him, Byakuya. They'll find out who he is and they will want him to die," Aizen said warningly.

"And you…care…about that?" Byakuya asked slowly.

"Why would I not care about my son?"

Byakuya gazed at him for a moment.

"You allowed him to grow up a mere slave, his spirit energy sealed away, not even able to connect with his zanpakuto. Who would treat his own son so?" Byakuya asked pointedly.

"You don't understand…"

"I understand that you ignored him for twelve years, let him grow up without a family…"

"I had no choice, Byakuya," Aizen said softly.

"I see," Byakuya replied quietly, "and what forces made you treat him like a castoff, Sosuke?"

"Come now, Byakuya. You were with me in Las Noches. You know the vermin that surrounded me. My son wouldn't have survived infancy had I acknowledged him. First of all, I fathered him with a servant girl that I was with once while Gin was not in Las Noches. When he found out, he killed her. He would have killed Akira as well, but I hid him with other servants and left false information leading Gin to believe he had been taken away from Las Noches. But even if not for Gin, there were those among the Espada who would have viewed him as a threat to their own ambitions. They would have killed him without a second thought. I never planned to have a child before completing my plans…but once I knew she was pregnant, I couldn't think of anything else. Yes, I made him a slave, but I kept him close to me and I never mistreated him. I would have told him when he was old enough."

"He knows he is not a slave. Chisaki released his bonds before Renji could stop her and his zanpakuto appeared."

Aizen sighed.

"Is that what I sense with you?" he asked softly, "You brought it here?"

Byakuya nodded.

He reached for the belt at his waist and withdrew a slim black hilted katana. He removed the blade slowly from the sheath and let the blade touch Aizen's fingertips. Aizen closed his eyes and focused, reaching out to feel the touch of the sword's spirit. He caught his breath softly at the heavy, disturbed feel of the reiatsu.

"The zanpakuto is understandably distressed at being held away from its soul for so long. This is the result of your decision to keep Akira's spirit energy sealed away. They were meant to grow together. As it is, the spirit in this zanpakuto does not understand why Akira has never answered his call. He has gone feral and Akira will need help to tame him. And there is no guarantee this can be successfully done. Your son is in grave danger from many sources," Byakuya said, his eyes on the zanpakuto.

"And I will not be around to explain it to him…to help him," whispered Aizen, "You took that away from me."

"You took much more from me, Sosuke," Byakuya reminded him in a guarded tone, "You have been brought down by your recklessness. Twice, you held me against my will in Las Noches. You and Gin tortured and raped Renji. You had Gin torture me to the edges of madness. And while you deluded yourself about making me yours, he drugged and raped me over and over. You shattered my mind and forced me to remain at your side and in your bed. You nearly killed Renji and me when Renji came for me…and you haven't the faintest idea at what it took for me to go on with my life after that. But even that wasn't enough. You took my daughter…and when I came to you to negotiate her release, you violated the terms of my presence…and you raped me…the last in a long line of crimes you visited upon me. I would say that I earned the privilege of seeing you pay for your crimes…all of them."

Aizen gazed into Byakuya's eyes.

"You intend to include your own charges against me?" he asked softly.

"I don't need to, but I certainly can if I wish to. There is clear evidence that you held me at Las Noches twice, and that I was subjected to torture while in your custody. Unfortunately, I cannot prove that Gin raped Renji or me, but there is abundant evidence that you raped me."

"Think again, Byakuya. Think twice before you try to do this."

"You are going to die, Sosuke. You will die for all of the crimes you committed and all of the ones who you destroyed on your way to trying to take over the world. You deserve what is coming to you and my only regret is that I won't be the one to personally draw the life from your evil flesh."

"I'll take you down with me, Byakuya," Aizen said quietly, "Your own evidence is a double edged sword. You can use it to add to the charges I face…but I can also use it, Byakuya. You see, I can make the evidence say what I want it to. You watch me. You watch what happens. Because whether you file charges or not, I will prove you were my accomplice, my lover, Byakuya. When I get finished with you, no one will believe a word you say and, you will die next to me."

"There is no way that any of the evidence will ever make it look as though I was your lover…or that I stayed with you willingly," Byakuya said firmly.

Aizen smiled.

"Go ahead then, Byakuya. File charges or don't…it doesn't matter. I might be the one about to earn a death sentence, but you are about to face something worse than death. When this is over, your pride, honor, your very life will be gone. Now, leave me. I wish to be alone, now."

His dark eyes unreadable, Byakuya backed slowly out of the cell and returned to the entrance. He passed through to the outside, then turned back to gaze up at the top of the tower. His heart pounded harshly in his chest, and though he knew he shouldn't let Aizen's words torment him, he couldn't help but feel the sting of those threats. He didn't know how Aizen intended to prove him an accomplice…or if maybe the point was merely to unnerve him or drag his name through the mud…but Byakuya knew that when he made the threat, Sosuke Aizen was completely serious.

He barely registered the trip back across the Seireitei to the Kuchiki Manor. He entered the house and walked blindly down the hallway. He stared at the darkened doorway to his bedroom for a moment, then turned away and walked out through the forest to the waterfall. He dropped to his knees beneath the sakura trees, breathing deeply and trying to get Aizen's voice out of his head.

_When I get finished with you, no one will believe a word you say, and you will die next to me._

_When this is over, your pride, honor, your very life will be gone._

"He can't possibly…can he?" Byakuya whispered.

He shivered in the night breeze.

Suddenly, a warm wrap fell around his shoulders and Renji sat down next to him.

"I guess it didn't go so well," Renji said softly, "Bya, why did you go there?"

"I went to find out what I could about Akira. I thought that we should go to the head captain tomorrow and tell him about the boy and his connection to Aizen. Renji, Akira honestly does not know Aizen is his father. I felt the truth in the boy when I spoke with him about what he knew of himself, and I felt the truth of Sos…of Aizen's words when I spoke with him tonight. Akira's zanpakuto is tormented from being kept away from him. It has gone feral and it will be difficult for him to master now. And Renji, I am worried for him. Knowing whose son he is and knowing how hard it will be for the boy to gain control of his powers, the head captain may simply opt to have the boy's zanpakuto destroyed, figuring that the fact that they never bonded will permit the boy to continue living without it. I can't let that happen."

"Hey," Renji said, moving closer to Byakuya, "Why are you so worried about Aizen's son? I mean, it's not like we are responsible for him…or what Aizen did to him. It's sad, but if the head captain feels that…"

"No!"

Renji stared at his life partner for a moment.

"Byakuya, what is going on? Why are you trying so hard to defend Akira? I mean, you didn't know him when you were in Las Noches…"

"He helped our daughter…He is another one whose life was manipulated and torn apart by Aizen. There are plenty of reasons. Renji…I think maybe we should wait to speak to the head captain. Give me a couple of days to bring the boy into contact with his zanpakuto."

"You want to make sure that the head captain doesn't have the option of destroying it."

Byakuya stared silently out over the waterfall.

"You know that if it comes out that you withheld this from the head captain, you could face charges," Renji reminded him gently.

"I know what I'm risking," Byakuya admitted calmly, "and it is what I have to do."

Renji nodded.

"All right. We wait. But you need to get started first thing in the morning, Byakuya. We can't keep a secret like this. It's far too likely to come back to haunt us."

"Very well, then," Byakuya agreed, "I'll work with him first thing tomorrow."

Renji turned and brought a gentle hand to his lover's face.

"Okay…will you come back home now, Byakuya?" he asked softly.

Byakuya leaned toward him and kissed him warmly.

"Soon," he said, pulling away.

Renji watched him quietly for a moment.

"No," he told Byakuya firmly, "I need you to come with me now."

He expected a sharp reply, a short comment…anything but the silence he got. Renji placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder and the dark eyes turned to meet his. Renji was about to speak, but the deep pain that he saw in the depths of Byakuya's eyes silenced him. He moved in closer and brought his lover's head down to rest on his shoulder. He was relieved when he met with no resistance, just a soft relieved sigh.

"There was more that happened when you went to see him, wasn't there?" Renji asked softly.

Byakuya was quiet for several minutes.

"You weren't watching?" he asked finally.

"No," Renji said, leaning his head against Byakuya's, "I thought you'd want privacy. Just because we can see into each other's minds doesn't mean we always should. I figured that you would tell me what you want me to know."

"He said that he is going to claim that I was an accomplice. He plans to manipulate the evidence to support this. Renji…he says he can make them believe that I stayed with him willingly…that I…"

"He can't do that," Renji said reassuringly, "There's no way that he can make anyone believe that, Byakuya."

"Renji…if you think back, you might recall that I played into his plan. I supported and even fought for Rukia's death sentence. He is certain to use that. And as far as my wanting to stay in Las Noches, he will focus on the time following my time in the prison cell. Renji, I would have done anything he asked. I think that when push came to shove, I would have slept with him if he asked it. I was desperate to stay alive long enough for you to reach me. And there is something else, Renji. He will, most likely have recordings of…of us bathing, kissing…"

"Stop…stop, Byakuya. It won't come to that. He won't do it."

"Don't be naïve, Renji. Of course he will. He'll use whatever he can to come after me. He said as much."

"Byakuya…why? I get that you defied him and escaped Hueco Mundo three times now, that you captured him and brought him to face charges…but that doesn't explain why he would…do this."

"It isn't my defiance or that I escaped him, Renji. It's not even because I brought him here to face justice. Sosuke…Aizen hates me…because he was in love with me. He broke my will to make me love him back…but I refused. I refused to love him…and he is determined to make me pay for that! That is why I met with such violence when I went to negotiate for Chisaki's release…and it is why he will do everything he can to hurt me even as he faces his own death sentence. Renji, things are about to get very vicious."


	11. Stealth Killer

Byakuya waited until the breakfast table was cleared and Renji and the twins left for the Fifth Division to summon Akira. The boy followed Byakuya quietly out the gates of the manor and over to the training building. As they entered, Captain Ukitake looked up from the simulation console and smiled.

"Ah, Byakuya, right on time. And you must be Akira," he said, turning his eyes to the boy at Byakuya's side, "I have the training room prepared. Byakuya will go first to show you how it works, then you can give it a try, okay?"

Akira nodded.

"Akira, come into the training room, but stay behind me. I want you to see first how I connect with my zanpakuto."

The two stepped into the room and Byakuya drew his weapon. He knelt and turned the katana so it balanced on its tip on the ground before him. He closed his eyes and focused. Immediately, the blade glowed softly in response.

"I am going to bring you into my inner world, Akira. We don't usually do this, but you need to understand the connection between the soul reaper and the zanpakuto. The zanpakuto is a part of your own soul. It is a spirit that has its own essence, but remains a part of you. Your zanpakuto was born with you. And had you been here in the Seireitei, you would have connected with it long ago. The two of you would share a close connection. Come…place your hand on mine and you will see my inner world."

Akira sat next to Byakuya and rested a hand on his. Byakuya closed his eyes and focused again. Akira felt himself pulled away from the training room, out of the Seireitei, out of the worlds he knew and into a place that was a mixture of Jungle, forest, sky and sea. Byakuya led him down a forest path to the edge of a great waterfall that fell into an endless blue sea. Akira stared. He was so enthralled that he nearly missed the approach of another. He turned and spotted the masked warrior as he materialized beside Byakuya. The captain nodded in greeting and the warrior returned the gesture.

"This," Byakuya said, "is Senbonzakura. He is the spirit who inhabits my inner world and my zanpakuto. Senbonzakura appeared when I was several years younger than you are now. The zanpakuto appears when the wielder is strong enough to begin training. Normally this occurs during the early stages and Shinigami and zanpakuto grow together. As they grow, they go through several stages. First, they learn to connect. You will connect with your zanpakuto in your inner world. Senbonzakura and I will go with you to be certain you connect without any problems. You must understand, Akira. You should have connected with your zanpakuto years ago. It doesn't know why you didn't and so the spirit within will need to be controlled and soothed. Senbonzakura and I will hold the spirit in place so that you can calm it and try to connect with it. As we do this, you must listen carefully to me and do exactly as I say."

"Hai, Captain Kuchiki," Akira said, nodding.

Byakuya shifted his focus and he and Akira found themselves back in the training room. A moment later, Akira felt a strong reiatsu and Senbonzakura appeared next to Byakuya. Akira's eyes went wide with fascination.

"How did he do that?" the boy asked.

"This is called manifestation. It is actually a later stage, and one that not all shinigami will reach. After you connect with your zanpakuto, you will learn its name. Then, it will assist you in learning the name of its release. The first level of release is called Shikai. And if a shinigami is strong enough, he or she can reach the highest level…or Ban Kai. Before a shinigami can achieve Ban Kai, manifestation must occur. The shinigami must be able to call the spirit of the zanpakuto to appear as Senbonzakura has. Few shinigami achieve Ban Kai."

"Could I see yours?" Akira asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"We will get to that soon. For now, I just want you to focus on your zanpakuto and take Senbonzakura and me to your inner world."

Byakuya took the slim black-hilted blade from his hip and handed it to Akira. The boy slipped it into his belt, then carefully drew the katana, held it up and studied it.

"Your weapon has been sealed, as have your powers. I will release your powers in here to allow you full access to your zanpakuto."

He touched Akira's wrist and the bands slowly faded. Akira knelt as he had seen Byakuya do and balanced his blade on its tip in front of him.

"Close your eyes and reach out with your mind. You will feel your own spirit, mine, Senbonzakura's and your zanpakuto's."

Akira closed his eyes and focused first on the feel of his own spirit energy, then that of Byakuya and Senbonzakura. Slowly, he felt the approach of another presence. It felt distant, as though it was being held away somehow. He felt Byakuya and Senbonzakura touch his hands and the three were drawn away from the training room.

When Akira regained awareness, he was standing in the oasis of a huge desert with Byakuya and Senbonzakura at his side. There was a shimmering in the air in front of him and he felt the presence of another.

"The presence you feel is the spirit of your zanpakuto. Because it has waited so long to reach you, it is untamed and will need to be controlled. Senbonzakura and I will contain the spirit while you meet."

Byakuya and Senbonzakura focused and raised their spirit energy together, forming a shimmering cage in front of Akira. Inside the cage, a black clad figure slowly appeared. He hovered in the air inside the cage and glared at Akira. Akira stepped forward.

"I am Akira," he said softly, "I know you are the spirit of my zanpakuto. You have waited too long for me while I was kept from you. But I am here now. Tell me, what is your name?"

The spirit stared at him with glittering eyes.

"I will tell you my name if you will free me from this cage. I do not appreciate being restrained," it said softly.

Akira smiled and nodded.

"Captain Kuchiki and Senbonzakura are only trying to protect me. They know that you were forcibly kept from me and they thought you might be angry and attack us," he explained.

"I will not attack you," the spirit said to Akira, "but I wish to be released immediately."

Akira looked at Byakuya questioningly. The captain gazed at the spirit and slowly nodded. He turned to Senbonzakura.

"Do as he asks…but watch him carefully," Byakuya said softly.

Senbonzakura kept his eyes on Byakuya and together the two released the spirit from the cage. The spirit rose into the air and gazed down at them. He turned his attention to Akira.

"My name is Kirasuterusu."

"Kirasuterusu," repeated Akira.

"I have waited a long time for you, Akira. You and I have both been held prisoner for too long. We will be free now. And any who try to imprison us will die. I will show you how."

"Wait!" said Akira, but the spirit disappeared.

"On your guard," Byakuya warned them, "he might attack one of us."

A voice sounded from all directions around them.

"I am Kirasuterusu, the stealth killer, and my Shikai is Sasayaki Suraisu."

Everything went deathly silent around them. Then, Byakuya gasped and flash stepped as the spirit attacked. He slid to a stop as the spirit reappeared in front of him. Blood welled up in several places on his arms, shoulders and back.

"Sasayaki Suraisu," the spirit explained, "a high speed stealth attack that your opponent will not sense until it is upon them."

He glared at Byakuya.

"Even one with the fastest flash step will often be cut. The less powerful will die instantly. The more powerful might require several hits."

The spirit disappeared again. Byakuya flash stepped again as the spirit attacked. More blood oozed from new cuts. Senbonzakura moved to defend Byakuya as the spirit attacked several times in quick succession.

"Stop!" yelled Akira, "They are trying to help us!"

"They will put me back in a cage! They will seal away your spirit energy!"

"No! They only wanted to protect me as we got to know one another. You must trust me! Captain Kuchiki and Senbonzakura are not our enemies. They are not the ones who kept us apart…and for a while, we must accept restraints…until you and I can work together."

The spirit glared at Akira.

"No one will control me anymore," it said angrily, "No one!"

Akira approached the spirit slowly.

"Kirasuterusu," he said softly, "my zanpakuto."

The spirit stared into Akira's eyes.

"Akira," he whispered.

Akira extended a hand. As it reached for the spirit, the spirit turned and slashed at it. Akira jumped back, holding his injured hand close to his body and holding his katana ready in his other hand.

"Akira," Byakuya told him calmly, "you have to gain enough control to wield him. Perhaps we should wait and do this later."

"No," said Akira, "I can do this. Please, let me try."

Byakuya nodded.

"Senbonzakura and I won't involve ourselves unless you call for us."

The spirit disappeared.

"From which direction will I attack, Akira? You are my wielder. You will be able to sense it more quickly than these others."

The spirit slashed at Akira. There was a clang of metal as Akira crossed swords with the spirit. The spirit slashed three times in quick succession and Akira staggered back, blood rising on his skin.

"You'll need to do better than that, boy," the spirit sneered, disappearing again.

Akira closed his eyes. When the spirit attacked again, he blocked all three attacks.

"Very good," said the spirit, "Now let's play, Akira!"

The spirit disappeared. This time, when it reappeared, it slashed at Byakuya and Senbonzakura, barely missing each before slashing at Akira again.

"Do not attack them," Akira ordered the spirit, "They are our friends. They are helping us. If you attack them, you will have to be locked away."

"I already told you, boy. I won't be locked away."

The spirit disappeared.

"Come back," said Akira, "The game is over. Stop now!"

The spirit suddenly began a barrage of attacks, slashing at Byakuya and Senbonzakura, then at Akira again. Byakuya flash stepped away, but dropped to one knee. Senbonzakura moved to defend him. The spirit attacked again and the masked warrior countered once…twice…three times before Akira stepped between them. The boy's weapon flashed and the spirit winced as the blade connected. It disappeared and reappeared, slashing at the boy, only to cross swords with him again. Akira caught the spirit by the arm and raised his spirit energy. The spirit raised its energy level as well. They strained against each other for some time. Finally, the spirit lowered its energy and gazed at Akira.

"You have the strength to wield me," it said softly, "I will accept you as master…for now."

Akira felt himself drawn back to the training room. He was alone with Byakuya now. The captain stepped forward slowly.

"Give me your blade."

Akira handed his katana to Byakuya, who focused on it briefly and handed it back to the boy.

"The spirit is sealed within for your protection. I will not, however, seal away your spirit energy. You need it to train so that you can improve your control over your zanpakuto."

Akira nodded.

"Come, we'll return to the manor."

Byakuya started to turn, then swayed slightly and closed his eyes for a moment. Captain Ukitake stepped forward.

"Byakuya…what happened? You were injured by the boy's zanpakuto?" he asked quickly.

"I am fine. And the spirit is contained."

"Byakuya," Ukitake said quietly, "you know I have to report all training injuries. It's procedure."

"I am fine."

He turned to Akira.

"Go back to the manor. I will meet you there."

The boy nodded and left the room. Ukitake stepped forward. Byakuya stood still, looking back at him guardedly.

"You need to let me call a healer, Byakuya," Ukitake insisted.

"No," Byakuya said softly, "I cannot explain…but this is…important. Send…for Renji. And, Juushiro, do not tell anyone what happened in that training room. The boy's life depends on it."

Ukitake barely managed to catch the Sixth Division captain as he collapsed.

When Byakuya woke again, he found himself at home, undressed and curled in Renji's arms. His movement caused Renji to shift softly and brown eyes opened and came to rest on his.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked softly, "You seemed really uncomfortable before."

"I'll be fine," he said, sitting up.

Renji turned and pushed him back down.

"Oh no, you don't," he said quickly, "There's no way you're getting up. It's late anyway. You slept all day after I healed you. Damn it, Byakuya! I told you that zanpakuto was dangerous. We have to go to the head captain."

"Did Juushiro…"

"Juushiro covered for us when the head captain showed up at the training center. He sensed the disturbance and went into the room you were in. Luckily, Juushiro had the good sense to carry you to the office and clean things up, so he didn't see anything. But he knows something happened there, Byakuya. We have to go to him…tomorrow."

Byakuya nodded.

"Akira managed to gain control of the spirit, but we did have to fight for it…and his power over the spirit is tenuous right now. But now that they have connected, I am not so concerned that the head captain will order the destruction of his zanpakuto."

Renji shook his head.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, but Byakuya, you have a lot to lose if you make a mistake here, you know."

"I am aware of that, Renji. And I will use caution. It will be out of our hands as of morning anyway. As soon as the head captain knows, he will be sure to see that the boy is carefully trained."

Renji nodded.

"Then hopefully, it won't be our problem anymore. I'll be glad, too. The less you have to do with Sosuke Aizen's son the better. The less you have to do with anything to do with Sosuke Aizen the better."

Byakuya leaned forward and caught Renji's lips in a warm kiss.

"Shh, stop worrying. We have enough to concern ourselves with, Renji," he whispered, "Let's just forget about all of that for a while."

Renji fell back, pulling Byakuya down with him. Byakuya trapped Renji's body beneath his and brought his face close to Renji's brushing his lips against the red haired captain's.

"Hey," Renji complained half seriously, "I just got through healing you. You should be resting."

"I thought you said that you healed me and then I rested all day," Byakuya replied, tightening his body around Renji's, "I'm fine now. And I want to be with you."

Renji sighed.

"And as usual, nothing I say is going to stop you."

He smiled warmly.

"I guess there's nothing to do but let you have your way."

Byakuya's mouth captured his again and his hips thrust gently into Renji's, Renji slid his hands slowly through the raven black hair, over the muscular shoulders and down the slender back before catching Byakuya's hips and pulling them into heavier contact as Byakuya continued to move against him. Byakuya's fingers sank into the dark red hair and his mouth left Renji's to taste the tanned skin and black lines of his throat before moving up again to catch and tease an earlobe.

"I love you, Renji," he breathed.

The redhead's legs wrapped tightly around his hips and he turned his head to pleasure the pale skin of Byakuya's throat with gentle nips and brushings of lips and hot breath. Byakuya's hips rocked slowly back and he sank down more deeply between Renji's legs until his aroused member gently teased his entrance and the redhead moaned enticingly.

"I love you too, Bya," Renji panted into his lover's dark hair, "every stubborn, won't listen to a word I say, inch of you."

Byakuya smiled and nibbled at the tanned throat, entering his lover with several slow, gentle thrusts.

"I listen to you," he whispered back, "I listen to everything you say…Renji."

He drew back slightly, then thrust deeply into Renji, stroking the thick red hair and attacking his throat and chest with passionate kisses and loving strokes of his tongue. Renji's back arched and his hips rose to meet each heavy thrust. He let his head fall back and moaned and panted with pleasure as the motion quickened and the thrusting deepened. Renji's hands slid up his lover's back and he clenched Byakuya's shoulders, their eyes locked and glazed over with pleasure.

Byakuya's hand slipped down between them, taking hold of Renji's hardened arousal and caressing him passionately. Renji gasped and his body trembled beneath Byakuya's as he released between them. Byakuya thrust deeply into him one more time, then his body shook softly and he released inside Renji with a deep, satisfied moan of pleasure.

Byakuya sank down onto his lover's chest, dizzy and sated. He lay quietly, listening to the heavy beating of Renji's heart and letting his fingers play lazily over the tattooed skin.

"You may hear the words, Byakuya," Renji said softly, "but in the end you do exactly as you choose, no matter what anyone says."

Byakuya moved up and took hold of Renji's mouth in a sensuous, open mouthed kiss.

"I don't know any other way," he whispered.

"No," Renji said, smiling and kissing him lightly on the lips, "No, you don't."


	12. Manipulations

Byakuya opened his eyes and met with the early morning darkness. He gently pulled free of Renji and climbed out of bed, shivering softly in the pre-dawn chill. He stepped into the dressing area and was reaching for a clean shihakushou when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and hot breath tickled his ear.

"Where d'ya think you're going?"

Byakuya turned his head toward the source of the voice and found himself shoved back against the wall. His lover's mouth fastened on his and a hot tongue thrust into his mouth, sliding enticingly along the length of his and stealing away his breath. Loving hands slid lingeringly down his chest and Byakuya felt the tie at his waist release. Renji's hands pushed the light sleeping yukata off his shoulders and he sank his teeth into the soft pale skin of the noble's throat.

"I get up at the same time every day, Renji," Byakuya managed in a breathy whisper.

"Not today," Renji breathed against his throat, "We're sleeping late today."

Byakuya found himself unable to respond as Renji's mouth reclaimed his and the redhead's hands warmed his chest as they made their way down the length of his torso and took hold of his hips, pulling them closer. Byakuya inhaled sharply as Renji's hips thrust forward into his and the redhead's skin burned against him.

Teased into action, Byakuya flash stepped away, only to be brought down a moment later onto the bed and treated to a seething open-mouthed kiss. Renji pushed forward, parting his lover's thighs and bringing their aroused members into contact with each other. He ground his hips deeply into Byakuya's, The noble moaned in pleasure at the intense heat and friction, then tore his mouth away from Renji's and buried his face in his lover's throat, biting down, then following the black tattoos with heavy strokes of his tongue. He slid his fingernails down the redhead's back and thrust hungrily upward into his heated body.

Renji caught his lover's hands and laced their fingers together, then forced Byakuya's hands down. He thrust his hips forward again and the noble moaned and panted into the tattooed shoulder, then slowly let his head fall back onto a soft pillow and, gazing dazedly up into the fierce brown eyes, gave himself over to the redhead's passion.

Renji renewed his attack on the noble's exposed throat, then blazed a trail of kisses down to his chest, pausing to feel his lover's heart pounding furiously beneath his lips, then moving on to pleasure the aroused nipples before teasing his way down to the noble's sensitive navel. Byakuya gasped softly as the redhead's tongue sank into it, hardening and probing until the noble's eyes glazed over with passion and he threaded his fingers deeply into Renji's thick, red hair.

"Kami, Renji…stop!" he panted.

The redhead paused and grinned at his flustered lover.

"You want me to stop?" he asked playfully, "Really?"

"Yes…no…just stop…that!" Byakuya managed.

"What?" Renji teased, "This?"

He attacked the noble's navel hungrily. Byakuya moaned incoherently and he reached down and pushed at his lover's shoulders. Smiling, Renji sucked deeply at the noble's navel, prompting another deep moan, then continued kissing his way downward to his lover's swollen member. Byakuya shivered with pleasure, pushing his hips upward hungrily. Renji knelt between his lover's widespread thighs, teasing with hot strokes of his eager tongue, lingering, then sinking down and sucking deeply again and again until he felt a tremor shake his lover's body and he crawled back up Byakuya's writhing torso, soothing him with warm kisses and pleasant brushes of skin against skin.

Byakuya wrapped his body tightly around Renji's, his dark gray eyes locked on the fiery brown ones that held him spellbound as his lover's tattooed body claimed his. Byakuya's eyes slowly drifted closed and his body moved with Renji's, rising up to meet each deep powerful thrust. Renji's face lowered into his lover's raven black hair and he buried himself in the pleasing scent of sakura as his thrusts quickened and his breathing shortened. He reached down and stroked his lover's seething member until the noble's back arched sharply and he gripped Renji tightly, his body trembling with release. The sudden tightness around him sent the redhead reeling and he released inside his lover with a hard cry of pleasure. He dropped onto Byakuya's chest, panting heavily as his body pulsed again and again.

Byakuya's mouth found Renji's and they exchanged slow indulgent kisses as their sated bodies rested against each other. Renji burrowed into his lover's shoulder and watched as the dark eyes blinked slowly, becoming heavy lidded again as Byakuya drifted off to sleep. Smiling in satisfaction, Renji let his head rest against the sleeping noble and closed his eyes. In minutes, he was sound asleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki," Rikichi said cheerfully as Byakuya entered the Squad Six office.

"Good morning, Vice Captain," Byakuya replied, taking his seat and sorting through the papers in his inbox.

"There are some invoices to sign," Rikichi said, rising to prepare his tea, "and a couple of messages. The head captain said he will meet with you after lunch. The other message was sealed and marked 'private.' I left it there for you."

Byakuya picked up the sealed message, frowning as he sensed Sosuke Aizen's reiatsu.

_Byakuya,_

_I must speak with you on an urgent matter. Please come to the Repentance Cell at your earliest convenience. I would not bother you, but it really is important._

_Sosuke_

Byakuya sighed and held the message over the trash bin. It shimmered in his hand and turned to ash, dropping silently into the bin.

"Here's your tea, Captain," Rikichi said, placing it carefully in his hand.

"Arigato, Rikichi," Byakuya said softly.

"Oh, and I needed to ask. Did Hotaru remind you about the rehearsal dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, Rikichi. I will be there. We all will."

"Great!" Rikichi said, smiling, "Just a couple of days and we'll be married."

Byakuya nodded.

"I'm happy the two of you are finally doing this," he commented softly, "it's been long enough."

"Yeah, it has," agreed Rikichi.

Still smiling, he returned to his desk.

Byakuya turned back to his reports. He worked quickly through the stack of papers and found himself finished well ahead of lunch time.

"Rikichi," he said quietly, "I must commend you on keeping up with things in my absence. It's almost as though I never left."

"Arigato, Captain," Rikichi said, smiling, "Renji taught me everything I know, sir."

Now, Byakuya found himself smiling.

"Renji was never that quick with paperwork, Rikchi," he said softly, "but I am sure he would be pleased with the compliment."

He checked the time and turned back to his vice captain.

"Rikichi, I'm going out for a while. I will return to meet Renji for lunch. We will be meeting with the head captain after that. If Renji arrives early, tell him that I will be back shortly."

Rikichi nodded and turned back to the stack of reports on his desk. Byakuya stepped out of the office and into the streets of the Seireitei. He made his way past the Fourth Division and Fifth Division and up the hill to the Repentance Center. The guards nodded and allowed him to pass into the building. He entered and closed the door behind him, then slowly climbed the stairs to reach Sosuke Aizen's cell. Aizen was sitting quietly on his bed, gazing out the small window.

"Arigato, Byakuya," he said, without turning his head, "I appreciate you coming to speak with me."

"Why have you called me here?" asked the noble shortly, "What is this 'urgent matter?'"

Aizen sighed.

"I heard that you are planning to tell the head captain about Akira today."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"How did you hear about that?" he asked, "We corresponded privately through trusted sources…"

Aizen smiled.

"I have my means," he said cryptically, "I know everything you are about, Byakuya. I know that you were injured yesterday by the spirit in my son's zanpakuto. I must thank you for covering for him and making certain that the head captain would not destroy his zanpakuto. But I worry that you going to the head captain with Akira's identity will still endanger him. Byakuya, I did not mean for anyone to know about Akira…until he was old enough to defend himself. I don't know that he is ready."

"I am going to the head captain with this," Byakuya stated firmly, "I have already broken the rules in working with your son to control his zanpakuto. I should have told the head captain immediately."

"Yes…but you put his well-being first…and even though you didn't do this for me, I wanted to thank you for that."

Byakuya felt a sudden wave of dizziness pass through him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Byakuya," Aizen said quickly, "are you feeling all right?"

The noble let out his breath.

"I am fine. It does not seem that you have an actual emergency, so I will leave now. Do not send for me again. I will not come to you. The next time I will see you is at your trial."

He caught his breath sharply as another wave of dizziness swept through him.

"Byakuya, shall I call for the guard?" Aizen said, standing and moving toward the cell door.

The noble reeled as the dizziness increased and the room went dark around him. He dropped to his knees and placed his palms on the floor in front of him. Sosuke Aizen watched with glinting eyes as he sank the rest of the way to the floor. Calmly, he turned and called for the guard.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Captain Abarai," Momo called out as she burst into the Squad Five office, "I have an urgent message from the Fourth Division."

"What is it?" Renji asked quickly.

"Sir, Captain Kuchiki has been taken to the healing center. Apparently, he collapsed while visiting Cap-…I mean, Sosuke Aizen up at the Repentance Center. Hanatarou thought that you would want to know as soon as possible."

Renji was already on his feet.

"Thanks, Momo. I'm going over there. I'll send a hell butterfly when I know if I'll be back or not."

"Okay," Momo said, smiling supportively, "I hope Captain Kuchiki is all right."

Renji flash stepped out the door and all the way to the Fourth Division. He ran through the entryway and into the lobby, looking for Hanatarou. He spotted the healer coming out of one of the treatment rooms. He saw Renji and waved him over.

"He's in here. He seems okay so far, but he's still unconscious. Captain Unohana is running some tests. Come on in."

Renji followed Hanatarou into the treatment room. Byakuya laid, still unconscious on the bed. Captain Unohana leaned over him, studying him carefully. She nodded briefly at Renji as he entered the room and sat down in the chair beside Byakuya.

"Renji, I am glad you're here," Unohana said softly, "I have a few questions to ask you."

Renji swallowed nervously.

"What do you need to know?" he asked.

"Has Byakuya been behaving normally in your presence lately?" she asked.

"Yeah…I don't remember anything being wrong…Why?"

"I'm just trying to rule things out, right now. Has he suffered any injuries or losses of consciousness?" she asked.

"Well…he was injured on his living world mission…just some slashes and bruises. I healed him of those. Then, he was attacked by Aizen in Hueco Mundo, but you saw those injuries."

"No losses of consciousness?"

"No…oh…wait. Yesterday he did get injured and he passed out for just a few seconds. I healed that as well."

"Where, how and when did this occur?" Unohana asked.

Renji hesitated, staring at Byakuya.

"Renji…I need to know…as his physician. Anything you say will, of course, be kept confidential."

Renji nodded.

"He was at the training center and was injured by a zanpakuto release. He collapsed right after for a few seconds and then woke on his own. He had some slashes and blood loss. I figured the blood loss made him pass out."

"I think you are correct about that," Unohana said, smiling, "From what I can see, Byakuya appears to be suffering from fatigue and chemical imbalances resulting from not eating enough. The blood loss and injuries compounded that and weakened him. He needs to rest and to eat proper meals. His system should balance itself in a few days. I did take a few blood samples for some other tests, but I don't anticipate any other issues."

"So he's overtired, stressed and hasn't been eating right?" Renji said in dismay, "Hell, I could have told you that! With all that's going on, that's pretty much to be expected."

"Be that as it may," Captain Unohana went on, "I have taken him from active duty for one week and I want you to personally see to it that he takes care of himself. You know that once Sosuke Aizen's trial gets underway, the stress is only going to increase…for everyone. Renji…make sure he rests and eats well."

"I will, I promise…but, is he going to wake up soon?" Renji asked worriedly.

"Yes," Captain Unohana assured him, "I was just giving him some IV fluids that should balance things enough so that he'll wake. Sit with him. When he wakes and seems steady enough, you can take him home."

Captain Unohana and Hanatarou stepped out of the room, leaving Renji alone with Byakuya. The noble shifted softly and moaned. Renji took his hand and rubbed it gently.

"Hey," he said softly, "You planning to wake up some time today."

The dark eyes slowly blinked and opened.

"Byakuya," he said softly, "you feeling better?"

The noble's eyes studied the room for a moment, then came to rest on Renji.

"How did I get here?" he asked slowly, "What…happened?"

Renji's eyes narrowed.

"They told me you were at the Repentance Center and you collapsed."

Byakuya nodded slowly.

"I remember…a message came to the Sixth Division saying he needed to speak to me on an urgent matter."

"And you believed that?"

"Renji…"

"Byakuya…Aizen likes to fuck with your mind. You know that. What did he want?"

Byakuya thought for a moment.

"He…thanked me for helping Akira…and he said he didn't want us to inform the head captain about Akira's identity yet."

"I hope you told him to go to hell," Renji said sharply, "You've already pushed the limits on this. Maybe the head captain will understand, but if it gets back to Central 46 what you did for Akira, you could get suspended from duty…or worse. The longer we delay this, the worse it will be."

Renji paused for a moment, thinking.

"Byakuya…how did he know about you helping Akira? Did you ask how he knew?"

Byakuya nodded.

"He only said that he has his sources."

Renji rolled his eyes in dismay.

"Damn! Even now, that bastard has people working for him."

"He didn't take everyone to Hueco Mundo. Some stayed to continue spying for him. Renji, I'm concerned they might try to free him."

"This just keeps getting worse and worse!" Renji exclaimed, "Someone ought to just go and kill that bastard."

"Renji…I know you're angry, but…"

"But nothing! He needs to face trial quickly and be executed…or something really bad is going to happen. I feel it."

"We have to be careful, Renji. If he does escape, he might come to the manor. We'll increase the guards…and I think I'll contact Yoruichi to come and stay for a time."

"Fine…whatever…but I'll tell you one thing, Byakuya. If he fucks with you again or threatens our kids, I am going to kill him. I am one hundred percent serious. I will kill him if he gets near any of us again."

"Renji?"

"Byakuya, I want you to promise me that you won't go there again."

Byakuya stared at him silently.

"Byakuya?"

"Renji, I can't…"

"I don't want you to go near him again. Promise me you won't."

"I may have to," Byakuya said softly, "because of Akira."

Renji's eyes blazed.

"No…we are going to the head captain and then Akira will not be our problem anymore. He never should have been our problem in the first place."

"He is just a child, Renji."

"Yeah," said Renji angrily, "He is your enemy's child…your captor's child. Byakuya, he is your rapist's child. So tell me, for kami's sake, why are you doing this?"

"I am doing this for Chisaki," Byakuya said quietly, "Renji…she has feelings for Akira. I sensed it when we were in Hueco Mundo…and I have seen it in their eyes."

Renji shook his head angrily.

"No…no way. Under no circumstances is our daughter going to fall for Sosuke Aizen's kid!" exclaimed Renji, "As soon as you can walk, we are going to the head captain. I want Akira out of our home, Byakuya! I want him and his damned father out of our lives!"


	13. Revelations

"Byakuya, Renji, I understand you have a report on the boy, Akira. What have you learned?" asked the head captain.

Byakuya stepped forward.

"Head Captain, I have two matters to report as relates to Akira. First he has connected successfully with his zanpakuto. He was able to gain control of the spirit within. He will struggle with it for a while. This is because they were not allowed to connect until recently. The second matter is more disturbing."

"Then, out with it. What is it?"

"The boy…Akira…he is…Sosuke Aizen's son." Byakuya reported.

"What? How did you come by this information?"

"It was Aizen, himself, who told me the boy's identity. Sir, Akira does not know who his father is. The boy was raised as a servant in Hueco Mundo and was never told whose son he is…or that he is a soul reaper."

The head captain gazed sternly at Byakuya. Byakuya gazed calmly back.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, I must know. When did Sosuke Aizen tell you Akira's identity? Was it before or after you assisted him in connecting with his zanpakuto?"

Byakuya's head bowed.

"Sosuke told me this while I was held in Hueco Mundo," he admitted softly, "I apologize for not coming to you sooner, but I…"

"You feared I would simply order the boy's zanpakuto destroyed. And you are correct, Byakuya. That would have been my order. It would have been better for all of us if the boy had remained unknown and without a zanpakuto. What you have done is very serious. You are aware of that, I know."

"Yes, Head Captain. I am prepared to accept the consequences of my actions," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes.

"Are you, Byakuya? Because this offense could mean suspension…incarceration…the revocation of your position in the 13 Court Guard Squads! It was a reckless decision. Are you aware of what could happen? If Sosuke Aizen's son joins forces with our enemy, your act could give him the power to endanger us! What possessed you to take such an action?" the head captain asked sternly.

"Akira assisted my daughter when she was held in Hueco Mundo. I spoke with him at length and found him to be a person of honest nature and good intent. If the boy is trained in our way, he will be a powerful ally."

"And if he decides to side with his father, he will be a powerful enemy! You had no right to decide this! Your overconfidence could undo us!"

He paused and studied Byakuya for a moment.

"Or could it be that it was not overconfidence…"

He stepped close to Byakuya, staring into his eyes. Byakuya stared back, unblinking.

"Could it be that you allowed your emotions to make this decision?"

"Head Captain," Byakuya said quietly, "I followed my instincts."

"No," said the head captain, "Byakuya Kuchiki, you followed your heart."

He sighed.

"And now that may cost you everything."

The head captain turned away and looked out the window.

"I understand you have been removed from active duty for one week, due to illness."

"Yes, Head Captain," Byakuya said softly.

"You are suspended from duty for that week…and for three weeks additional. That should cure you of your tendency for insubordination. In addition, the boy, Akira, is your responsibility. Your sole duty will be to keep him from discovering who his father is…and training him in the use of his zanpakuto. You created this situation, Byakuya…and you will manage it. If the boy turns against us, you may be certain that harsher consequences will follow."

"Head Captain," said Renji, bowing, "with all due respect, Byakuya is in no condition to train this boy. He is suffering from fatigue and injury…"

"Silence! I will decide what Byakuya is capable of handling, not you! You had best support his efforts, Renji Abarai. Because you and your children have a great deal to lose if Byakuya is mistaken about this boy! Now go. And remember, the boy is not to learn of his father! That is an order. Do not disobey it…Byakuya."

"Hai, Head Captain."

Byakuya turned and left the room, leaving Renji staring after him. He started out the door, but stopped when he heard the head captain speak.

"Take care of him, Renji Abarai. I fear there is more going on here than we all see. I worry that we will lose him. See that we do not," he said softly.

"Hai, Head Captain."

Renji turned and followed the path Byakuya had taken.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Just tell me one thing, Byakuya," Renji said quietly, "How in the hell did we end up guardians to Aizen's kid? This is insane! And now, not only do we have to be responsible for him and train him, the head captain wants us to keep the truth from him…lie to him. How is lying to the kid going to keep him from turning on us and heading for Hueco Mundo when he finds out who he is?"

"I agree with you that we should not lie to Akira. It will backfire later on. I know it will," Byakuya replied, sighing.

"But you were ordered to keep it from him, Byakuya. That's what you have to do. Don't even think of disobeying the head captain's order. You've already been suspended. You have to think about what you're willing to give up for this kid. Really think about it. I love you…and I think you're making a huge mistake involving yourself with Akira."

"I didn't intend to be the one training him, Renji. Like you, I hoped the head captain would take that off of our shoulders. I knew he would be angry with me for breaking the rules, but I didn't realize how angry. But you and I both know, the suspension was appropriate given what I've done. He could actually have been much harsher in terms of punishment."

"Byakuya, I don't think you understand what a bad position you're in. If it comes out during the trial that you broke rules to help Aizen's kid, it could help Aizen convince Central 46 that you are working with him. Hell, I know you're not…and I don't see how you'll get out of this."

Byakuya nodded solemnly.

"Renji…it…might be time for you to step back and start distancing yourself and the children from this. Perhaps…a trip to the living world…a short assignment there…" Byakuya suggested softly.

Renji's eyes softened and he stepped closer to his life partner, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Byakuya," he said in a calm, serious tone, "you have to know that whatever I feel about Akira and all of this mess, I'm not going to abandon you during the trial. Things are going to get very difficult and we are going to need to stick together."

"Renji, given the choices I've made…there's no guarantee I won't end up facing the Sokyoku myself. I don't want to drag all of us down."

"Bya…where you go, we all go. We're a family. You and I didn't build this family by abandoning each other just because times got rough. We weathered the hard times together. We'll get through this too. Just…please, do not give the head captain any more reason to doubt you. You are in enough trouble."

Byakuya nodded silently and closed the distance between them, sinking into the redhead's warm embrace. Renji kissed him warmly on the lips, then pulled back slightly.

"Would you like me to make some tea for us?" Renji asked softly.

"No, I can't. We need to get out to the garden. Rikichi and Hotaru and the others are waiting for us."

"You did eat something earlier, when we came home, right?" Renji asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"I am following my physician's orders," he assured his life partner.

"That's a first!" Renji grinned, "You sure you're feeling all right?"

"I am fine, Renji. I am just tired."

"Well, we can go to bed early…as soon as we finish with the rehearsal. I think they'll understand if we don't attend the rehearsal dinner. We can just have a quiet dinner here."

Byakuya nodded.

Rikichi appeared suddenly, smiling widely.

"They're ready for us now."

"Very well, Rikichi," Byakuya replied, "we are ready."

Rikichi and Renji flash stepped across the grounds and moved to stand beside the celebrant. Byakuya walked to the room where Hotaru waited.

"Are you ready, Hotaru?" he asked softly.

Hotaru nodded, but didn't speak. Byakuya looked closer and noticed tears on her cheeks.

"What is it?" he asked, brushing them away, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm…fine," she assured him, "It's just…I was talking to my sister…and for the first time since she and my mom disowned me, she really talked to me. Byakuya, she said that she'll come to the wedding. She said she misses me and she wants to be part of a family again. I…asked her to be my matron of honor…and she said she would. I'm not sad, Byakuya, I'm finally happy."

She put her arms around him and pulled him close.

"I wouldn't have any of this is it wasn't for you…You taught me what love is, you and Renji. I wouldn't have given Rikichi a second glance if not for that."

She kissed him warmly on the cheek.

"You were a wonderful cousin…and you are a wonderful adoptive brother. I feel very lucky to have you."

Byakuya did not reply, but there was warmth in his dark eyes and he embraced her gently.

"Come," he said finally, "It is time."

He took her by the arm and they walked slowly into the garden side by side. As they made their way forward, Byakuya found himself shivering softly, even in the late afternoon sun. The garden was warm, but he felt a coldness inside, and as he released his sister's arm and kissed her on the cheek, the discomfort intensified. He stepped away and started for his seat, but slowed as he reached it. The celebrant was welcoming everyone and telling Hotaru and Rikichi where to stand, but Byakuya found himself losing touch with what was happening. Chisaki touched his arm and he turned to look at her, but her words were distorted and the air around him seemed constricted. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and the dizziness increased. He flash stepped across the garden and back into the bedroom and fell onto the bed, breathing deeply and trying to stop the ringing in his ears. A moment later, Renji was beside him, saying something he couldn't hear and loosening his clothes. Renji's words floated in the darkness as his eyes closed and everything faded away.

_Tell Hanatorou to find Captain Unohana. We need to find out what the hell is wrong with him. This is not normal…and it's not fatigue. I'm not a healer, but I am sure of this!_

When Byakuya woke next, he found himself back in the healing center. Captain Unohana leaned over him, checking the IV and smiling at him.

"How are you feeling, Byakuya?" she asked softly.

"Better," he replied.

He started to sit up, but she pushed him back gently.

"Don't try to get up yet. Wait a bit."

She wrote a few notes into his chart and sat down next to him.

"Byakuya," she said, looking him calmly in the eyes, "I have examined you thoroughly and I haven't found anything but signs of fatigue and chemical imbalances. Your blood tests came back and there was an oddity. It seems that something is stealing nutrients from your system. Renji gave us a list of foods you had been eating and it seems as though your eating habits are not the problem. I sent Renji down for some vitamin supplements that should do a better job of balancing things. I'll keep you here overnight, just to see that there are no problems and send you home tomorrow in time for the wedding."

Byakuya sighed.

"If that is what you feel is best."

She nodded, studied his chart for a moment, then looked back at him.

"Byakuya…I was looking back through the images we took during the examination after your return from Hueco Mundo. I found something I wanted to ask you about. Among the injuries was a partially healed abdominal cut. I photographed it and we healed it. I just checked and it looks to have fully healed. Look at the photograph and can you tell me, do you remember getting that wound?"

Byakuya looked at the picture and shook his head.

"I don't remember…but I was clouded with illusion at the time."

Captain Unohana nodded.

"It's probably nothing, but I thought I would ask. You did complain of abdominal pain this time. I examined the area and didn't find anything. We will try the supplements for now, but if you continue having symptoms, I may need to order additional tests."

Byakuya nodded.

"Now," said Captain Unohana, "You have a visitor. I don't think he wishes to be kept waiting."

She turned and walked out. A moment later, the door opened and the head captain entered. He gazed down at Byakuya with worry in his eyes.

"I heard that you had been admitted to the healing center and came to see how you were," he explained, "Because you are enduring a difficult time, I have decided to rescind your suspension and put you on a month long medical leave. Byakuya, this does not mean that I have forgotten your rash action. I do think that perhaps your medical condition could have negatively affected your reasoning. I hope that this leave time will help you to regain your health…and your good sense."

"Arigato, Head Captain," Byakuya said softly.

"I have also reconsidered my decision about Akira. From what you described of his zanpakuto attack, I decided that Captain Soi Fon would be best qualified to train him. So…after you return home and have a chance to explain this to him, I want you to send him to the Second Division for training. I still do not want him to know of his relation to Sosuke Aizen."

"I understand."

The head captain was silent for a moment.

"Byakuya, I am very concerned about the trial. I feel that Sosuke is planning something. I know he still has associates here and they have been stealing information. You should know…that some of the stolen information relates to you. You need to prepare yourself for anything he might try during the trial. In addition, Captain Soi Fon is sending a team of stealth force to monitor the grounds of your estate. You and your family may be at risk…especially if there is an escape attempt."

"Again…arigato, sir," Byakuya replied.

"There is one more thing. Renji told me you were planning to have Yoruichi Shihoin come to the manor. I have gone one step further. I have contacted her about acting as your personal bodyguard during the trial."

"Do you really feel that is necessary?"

"I do. Sosuke is very powerful. So is she. Your combined presence would warn off most who would try to do you harm."

"Sir, I am capable of defending myself."

"I am aware of that…and even so, Sosuke Aizen has managed to capture you twice…and he has done unspeakable damage to you. I know your powers are formidable, but Yoruichi will provide extra assurance to deter any who might be tempted to attack you."

"I understand…and if it is your wish, I will have her as my bodyguard."

The head captain nodded.

"I must take my leave of you. Rest, Byakuya, and prepare yourself. And whatever Sosuke Aizen attempts…do not feel that you must face it alone."

He turned and stepped out of the room. As he left, Renji returned. He sat down nest to the bed, his eyes weary.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"I am fine, Renji. Apparently, I am still suffering from chemical imbalances. Hopefully, the supplements will resolve it."

"I hope so," Renji sighed softly, "This isn't just wearing on me. Chisaki was scared to death. She was crying. I didn't know what to say to her, so I just kept telling her that you would be fine. Takeshi wasn't saying anything, but he was white as a sheet."

"I will speak to them."

"While you're at it, can you speak to me? Because I'm going to be honest with you, Bya. You are scaring the hell out of me."


	14. Entwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! A few people have PM'd asking me to clarify whether or not this is an mpreg, because not everyone likes them. To avoid revealing too much plot, I will give a quick reminder that Aizen is gifted in illusion and is adept at messing with other's minds. What appears to be mpreg is an illusion hiding something much more insidious and potentially damaging. Thanks to everyone for reading and responding. Everyone has been really nice whether giving praise or constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Luv, Spunky.

"Byakuya!" Hotaru exclaimed, flying into his arms in a trembling bundle of nerves, "I'm so glad you're here! I know Renji said they were discharging you in time for the wedding but…"

Byakuya gave his sister a warm embrace, then released her and put a bracing hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry. I am here and everything is in place. Everyone is seated and they are about to start. Everything will be fine. Take a few deep breaths," he suggested.

"Oh, you can't expect me to breathe at a time like this!" she exclaimed, "Byakuya, I am shaking like a leaf…and I've never been like that. You know that. I always made fun of people who believed love could really make you weak in the knees, but I feel like I'm going to collapse! Rukia has been in here all morning trying to keep me calm, but I can't stop my heart from beating like it's in a race."

"Look at me," Byakuya said quietly.

Hotaru looked up into his dark, calm eyes.

"Breathe," he said softly.

Hotaru took a long, slow breath and released it, still staring into Byakuya's steady gaze. She felt her heart begin to slow and the raging emotions to ease…until he spoke again.

"Walk."

They stepped out of the room together and walked down the garden path, surrounded by the brightness of flowers and the soft touches and sweet scent of falling sakura petals. They reached the last row of guests and stood waiting as the guests stood and the music began.

"Breathe," he said again, under his breath, "If you do not, you will faint…and I may not be quick enough to catch you."

The words were delivered softly, and in a completely serious tone, but there was affection there as well. Hotaru smiled and stood a bit taller as she held his arm lightly and they started down the aisle. They reached the front of the gathering and Byakuya gently took Hotaru's hand and placed it on Rikichi's waiting arm. He stepped away to join Chisaki and Takeshi, then turned to watch as the celebrant began to speak. Renji stood between Rikichi and Takeo, but his eyes drifted out to meet Byakuya's and he smiled.

_Welcome, we have gathered today to finally join Rikichi and Hotaru in the bonds of matrimony. Before coming here to join them, I met with this couple and I was pleased and touched by the love that exists between them. They are proof that love knows no boundaries and that it lives within us all, waiting to be brought out by that special other, that one who stands out from all of the rest. Love makes our knees weak, but our hearts strong. Love gives us the power to share our lives in a very special way._

As the celebrant continued, Byakuya and Renji kept their eyes locked on each other and shared a common memory from long before.

_If someone had told me," said Renji, "that I would ever be here, taking the hand of this amazing man, I would have said they were crazy. He's too good for me in a million different ways, but for some strange reason, he chose me. I won't question it. I will never doubt it. I trust Byakuya Kuchiki with everything. I trust him with my life. Every day with him is a gift. Every moment is worth remembering. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I want to share everything with him. So I promise to remain at his side…and to offer him peace, contentment, and love for all of the rest of our lives."_

As Hotaru and Rikichi exchanged rings and took their vows, Byakuya and Renji held each other's eyes and continued their silent reminiscence.

_I used to think that love equaled loss," Byakuya said softly, "I was afraid to commit to love, because when you love someone, you have to take your chances and pray that you'll still have each other when all is said and done. Before I lost my wife, she told me that even in the darkest times, there is still hope. She told me that someday, loving arms would reach for me, and when they did that I should grab on with both hands and never let go. Renji Abarai's arms were the ones that reached for me. And because of who he is, I found myself wanting to believe in love again. Today, I'm reaching out and taking hold of his hands. They are hands that are filled with love and kindness. I promise now that I will never let go._

As the memory coalesced in their minds, Renji's voice sounded in Byakuya's mind.

_Don't forget, Byakuya. Don't forget what you promised me._

Byakuya's calm return thought was immediate.

_I won't, Renji. I gave you my word. Trust it…no matter what happens._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Sosuke Aizen sat staring out the small window of his cell, looking down at the Sokyoku. He heard the approaching footsteps, but did not turn.

"Sosuke."

The traitor smiled, actually feeling a little surprised.

"Why Gin, how nice of you to stop by for a visit. I am surprised, though. How did you manage to get in here?" he asked softly.

"As you like to say, I have my ways," Gin replied, smiling widely.

"The question is," Aizen said, still without turning, "Why have you come? Is it your intention to free me…or do you have something else in mind?"

"Why Sosuke, you flatter me, thinking that I would have ulterior motives. But then, you did warn all of us who followed you to trust no one…not even you."

Now the former captain turned.

"I did say that. It was good advice."

He stepped forward as far as the chains would allow.

"So I ask again…Gin. Why have you come?"

Gin's smile widened further.

"I actually have come to free you. Everything is in place. All you need to do is give the word. You will be freed…and we will disappear, leaving behind the remains of those you requested we finish off while we are here."

"I have something else in mind. You see…I wasn't expecting that what I did to Byakuya would become so terribly useful. Gin…I want you to be prepared to acquire Akira on my order. I am going forward with the trial."

"What?" Gin said, his smile fading, "Why would you want to do that? They're going to convict you."

"Yes," Aizen said, smiling, "but I will not be the only one in the crosshairs. This, I think, will be an incredible opportunity for us. If I play my cards correctly, I won't just take my son back. I'll bring Byakuya over to our side…and those twins…I'll have their power as well. But Gin, there are two obstacles you need to eliminate."

"And who might those be?"

"Renji Abarai and Yoruichi Shihoin. According to what I learned from the device within Byakuya, Yoruichi will be coming to act as Byakuya's bodyguard. I have also learned that Akira will be trained by Captain Soi Fon. Yoruichi is certain to be present at times for his training. Follow her and bring her down. As for Renji…make it painful. And if Byakuya is there to see it, all the better. If it wasn't for Renji, Byakuya would be with us now."

Gin nodded and turned away.

"But if it wasn't for Renji, Byakuya would already have replaced me," Gin breathed, too softly for Aizen to hear.

"Will you be at the trial?" Aizen asked as he retreated from the cell.

"Of course, Sosuke. I wouldn't miss it for the world,"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yoruichi," Byakuya greeted the golden-eyed cat, "Thank you for arriving so quickly. This is Akira."

Akira stared down at the cat.

"I thought Chisaki said that Yoruichi was their mother," he said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I am," said the cat in a male voice, "This is my animal form. Chisaki and Takeshi have animal forms…They got it from me."

The cat began to shimmer softly.

"Yoruichi…" Byakuya said warningly.

She transformed into a woman and Byakuya was relieved to note that she remembered to appear wearing clothes.

"You see," she said to Akira, "I am a woman."

She turned to Byakuya.

"And you need to get your mind out of the gutter, Captain," she said reprovingly.

She smiled at Akira's befuddled expression.

"Oh don't mind him. Little Byakuya often misjudges me. I like to keep him off balance."

"Um…" said Akira.

"Yoruichi, I have explained to Akira that Captain Soi Fon would be taking care of him at the Second Division. His abilities will be very useful there once he has been trained. I know you are here to honor the head captain's request, but I would appreciate it if you would find time to work with Captain Soi Fon and Akira. The spirit in his zanpakuto is strong and still under tenuous control."

"And you don't think Soi Fon can handle it on her own?" Yoruichi asked pointedly.

"I merely think it best if you are present…at least, at first."

"I see," Yoruichi said, eyeing him sternly, "and damned be the head captain's admonishment to keep you safe?"

"I will be safe until the trial begins," Byakuya said firmly, "If you will, please escort Akira to the Second Division and see he is made comfortable."

"I'll go with Akira…and I will watch for today, Byakuya," she agreed, "but after the trial begins, I will not be leaving your side, Little Byakuya, not for a moment. Those are the orders I was given."

"Since when do you obey orders?" Byakuya observed calmly.

"That's pretty hypocritical, coming from you, Byakuya," she countered, smiling.

She turned to Akira.

"Come, Akira, follow me. On the way, I can teach you the flash step."

Byakuya watched as the two headed out the gates and away from the manor. He turned away and failed to see the hooded form that followed them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dad?"

Chisaki's voice was soft and choked. Byakuya fixed his eyes on hers and waited.

"I need to talk to you."

"About Akira?" he asked softly.

"That," she said softly, "and about Takeshi."

Byakuya nodded.

"Come, there is tea waiting. We can sit in the garden and talk."

Chisaki followed him silently to the garden patio, where they sat at the table and tea was served. They busied themselves with the tea first, offering Chisaki some time to collect her thoughts.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she said, sipping at the tea, "You look a lot better."

Byakuya nodded.

"I feel better. Do not worry for me. I'll be fine, now. But I want know, Chisaki, how can I help you?"

"Well," she said, glancing in the direction of Takeshi's room, "I need to tell you what happened between Takeshi and me. He came to me very angry a few days ago. I didn't know why…but he told me. Dad, he told me that he heard you and Renji talking…the day we went to tell Shoji's parents what happened to Shoichi."

Byakuya caught his breath sharply.

"Dad…Takeshi told me…" she began, then stopped and brushed at her eyes, "He told me…that…what Sosuke Aizen…did to you."

Byakuya closed his eyes and turned his head aside for a long moment, sighing. He turned back with calm eyes and took her hand.

"Chisaki, I never intended for you and Takeshi to have to know of that."

"I know," she said, tears beginning to roll down her face, "but he heard you…and he told me. He said…it was my fault. He said it never would have happened if I had taken you out of Hueco Mundo instead of Akira. He wouldn't have hurt Akira, Dad. But, he hurt you. And I'm really…sorry!"

"Chisaki, you haven't done anything wrong. Sosuke Aizen is evil. And if you had left Akira behind, he would never have escaped. He would still be there…a mere slave, with his zanpakuto kept away from him and no idea he is a soul reaper."

"Dad!" Chisaki sobbed, "Takeshi says that would have been better. He heard…heard you say that Akira is…Sosuke Aizen's son. And that can't be true! It can't…because Akira is my friend. He helped me."

Byakuya squeezed her hand gently and brushed away the tears.

"I know he helped you. And I know you care for him, Chisaki. Akira is a kind, unselfish person, despite who his father is. He doesn't even know who his father is. He is lucky to have you as his friend. But that being said, I have to warn you that things will be difficult now. The head captain has ordered us not to tell Akira about who his father is. The consequences of doing that would be very grave."

"He knows now. Takeshi told him," Chisaki said softly, "Takeshi told him everything. Dad, when Akira learned who his father was…he said that you were right not to tell him. He hated that Sosuke Aizen was his father…and what he'd done to all of us. He was afraid to tell anyone Takeshi told him. He thought someone might kill him if the word got around. He said that he has to leave the Seireitei. He…told me I couldn't go with him! He said that we…shouldn't be friends…It's too dangerous."

Byakuya stared at her, his eyes troubled. He pulled Chisaki close and she dissolved into tears on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed, "I'm sorry. I told Takeshi I was sorry, but he won't forgive me. But I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry…"

He opened his mouth to speak, but an alarm began to blare in the distance.

"Alert! Alert! All stealth force to the Squad Two compound. Alert! Alert! All stealth force to the Squad Two compound."

Byakuya released Chisaki and stood.

"Chisaki…I…"

"It's Akira," she sobbed, "You know it is. Help him, Dad! He really needs someone to help him!"

Byakuya nodded and flash stepped away. He raced at top speed toward the Squad Two compound. As he approached it, he slowed and stared. Stealth force littered the ground around the complex and Squad Four members ran to help them. Byakuya flash stepped in and made his way to the training area. The room was in flames and the head captain stood staring at the devastation with a dark look in his eyes.

"Byakuya," he said grimly, "It seems that what we feared is beginning. Someone has taken the boy…or he has escaped us."

"Akira didn't do this," Byakuya said firmly.

The head captain stepped in close.

"No…but we are meant to think he did. And many will. I sent Captain Soi Fon and Yoruichi to track him. Byakuya, this means Sosuke Aizen is making his move. You must be very cautious. Go home. Remain under guard. And during the trial, keep Renji close to you. I have a very bad feeling about this."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sosuke Aizen looked down at the plumes of smoke rising from the Squad Two compound and smiled warmly. Everything was going as planned. Akira was already back in his hands and Renji was going to die before the night ended. It left him with a clear path to Byakuya and the twins. He became so entranced with the thought of it that he missed the sound of footsteps approaching. The sound of his cell door opening made him turn. He stared in surprise at the bloodied form of Renji Abarai. He opened his mouth to call for the guard, but it was too late. Chained and powerless, he took the only action he could. He focused his mind on the device in Byakuya Kuchiki's body. Immediately, Byakuya gasped sharply, turned away from the head captain and flash stepped toward the Repentance Center.

"You've gone too far this time," Renji snarled dangerously, "and this time you will pay…for what you did to all of us! You thought I would be the easy one to kill. You must have or you would have made surer of killing me! Well, that's going to be your last mistake."

Renji kept a hand wrapped firmly around Aizen's throat. He shoved the traitor roughly against the wall and struck him with a clenched fist. The blows that followed came so fast that Aizen lost track of how many impacted his recoiling body. A fist in the stomach left him breathless and another slammed his head back against the wall. He sagged and dropped to his knees with Renji still holding him by the throat.

"Now, you're going to die," Renji said, his eyes as red as the blood on his skin.

He drew back to strike Aizen a final time. As he began to throw the punch, a calm hand took hold of his and stopped it. Still clenching Aizen by the throat, he turned his head to look back at Byakuya.

"Let me go," he said in a low voice, "He deserves to die."

"Yes," Byakuya said softly, "and he will. But it will be the way deserves…the Sokyoku. Let go, Renji…before you make things worse."

Renji held Aizen's throat a moment longer, then threw him to the floor. Byakuya took Renji's hand and led him out of the Repentance Cell. Quietly, they slipped past the guards and flash stepped back to the empty Sixth Division Office. Byakuya led Renji into the captain's quarters and carefully locked the door behind them. In the darkened room, Byakuya leaned over Renji and healed his wounds.

"What happened, Renji?" Byakuya asked softly.

"A very poor attempt to kill me…by a bunch of guys not worth their weight in dog shit. But they did try. I heard about Akira. I'm sorry, Byakuya. I know you didn't want Aizen to get him back. I still think you should have let me kill him."

"The trial starts in the morning, Renji. Let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXX

Gin leaned over an unconscious Aizen and carefully healed his wounds. He lifted the other and placed him on the cot. As he rested, Gin cleaned away the signs of the fight.

"I should kill you for your incompetence," muttered Aizen.

"And I should kill you for your constant unfaithfulness. You know you shouldn't have used it to summon him. He's going to get suspicious if he suddenly starts sensing things. I don't know how you got through to him anyway. The rock here blocks our powers."

"Yes," Aizen said softly, "It blocks our powers…but there is a connection it cannot block…one not based on the principles of our power. That is the nature of what I placed in him. It doesn't matter where we are. He is as close to me as my own soul."


	15. Good-bye to my Beloved

Renji stood solemnly at Byakuya's side as they stepped forward to be searched before entering Central 46. The measures were standard practice, but were enforced with extra vigor on this day, the day that was to be the beginning of the end for Sosuke Aizen. Renji swallowed hard and willed his heart to quit racing so fast. He had a very bad feeling about the trial…but he had already shared the thought with Byakuya, who resonated with a similar feeling. But despite their dark suspicions, neither was ready to give up the chance to see the traitor pay for his crimes.

Byakuya stood very quietly, his reiatsu held carefully in check. Renji reached out with his thoughts and found his to be calm and focused, but he kept feeling a soft pulsing of interference, something that made his connection with the noble feel strangely tenuous. He was about to ask him about it when the doors on the far end of the room opened and Sosuke Aizen was led into the room.

He felt Byakuya's reiatsu tighten and stole a glance. Byakuya stood, looking straight ahead, his eyes calm and proud. It reassured him somewhat to see Byakuya handling things so well. He had been extremely concerned about the dizzy spells…but it seemed the supplements were working. It seemed also that despite whatever concerns he might have, Byakuya was determined to witness the traitor's trial and well-deserved punishment.

Their eyes followed Aizen as he walked solemnly into the room and sat between two guards at the defense table. In front of him, the members of Central 46 sat waiting for the call to order. When it finally came, all eyes turned to the head councilor, a stern looking older shingami who began by reminding all assembled that no outbursts of any kind would be tolerated.

"Today we will hear the case of Sosuke Aizen. The following are the listed charges…First, the accused did plot and carry out treasonous acts against the rules and laws of Soul Society. In addition, the accused plotted and carried out the murder of the councilors of Central 46. He engaged in practices clearly outlawed by our society…especially those involved with the use of the outlawed items. Additional charges include multiple counts of assault, multiple counts of abduction, holding an officer in captivity, using shinigami powers against other shinigami, and one count of physical and sexual assault on an officer of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Sosuke Aizen…how do you plead to these charges?"

Aizen stood and faced the councilors, his body calm and focused. He met the eyes of the councilors proudly and without fear.

"If the council agrees to allow me to speak freely on the charges, I will make a statement on record and I will plead guilty to all of the charges," he said quietly.

Shocked gasps went all around the room. The head councilor cleared his throat.

"Sosuke Aizen, you do realize that you will be facing the Sokyoku if you plead guilty. Do you not wish to offer any defense…at all?"

Sosuke let his eyes roam calmly from one end of the room to the other.

"I do not expect that any amount of posturing on my part would win me the vote of enough councilors to save my life…so I find myself in a difficult position. I ask the members of this council for just this. Give me the chance to explain myself. I will do that…and when I am done, I will accept the council's sentence."

"All councilors in favor of granting the prisoner's request? Opposed? Very well, the motion is carried. The prisoner shall be allowed to address council. Please confirm that this is a full admission of guilt and that you understand what the sentence will be."

Aizen nodded.

"I, Sosuke Aizen, affirm that this account is a full admission of my guilt on all charges. I affirm that I accept the sentence for those charges in exchange for the ability to speak freely. All know by now that I set out a long time ago to overthrow the spirit king and to take over leadership of the known worlds. My confession to this is a matter of court record. I confessed in front of numerous officers of the 13 Court Guard Squads and in front of other witnesses. But when I told my story, there was one thing I did not include. I left out this information because I wanted to protect someone important to me. For many years, I have carried on a secret love affair with one whom I courted from his teenaged years even to today. I feel it is time that I acknowledge that relationship. The person I have loved all of these years is Byakuya Kuchiki."

A hiss of shocked whispers broke out across the room. Renji's eyes flared. Byakuya simply stood quietly, his eyes calm and unsurprised.

"As I said, I began a sexual relationship with Byakuya when he was in his late teen years. We were not able to see each other publicly because we reasoned that it would negatively reflect on his family to have our love affair exposed. I admit that I am unable to substantiate this, but I will provide other evidence that supports my claim. When I announced my intent to overthrow the spirit king, Byakuya and I agreed that he should not be exposed in the plot, but should remain in the Seireitei as my agent. We set up an elaborate plan, using his sister to make it look as though I used him to achieve my goals. Byakuya coldly gave up his sister for use in my plan. The scene we planned worked flawlessly except for one thing. During the course of my planned escape, Byakuya was accidentally injured. He held a grudge against me for that and, although we continued to see each other after that, things became strained."

Renji turned to Byakuya, his face twisted with rage.

"Can you believe the shit he's spouting!" he whispered to Byakuya.

"He wouldn't be saying it if he didn't plan to offer proof, Renji," Byakuya said quietly, "I have a bad feeling about where this is going."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Not yet."

At the front of the room, Aizen continued his narrative.

"Byakuya came to Hueco Mundo of his own free will. He stayed with me several times…although out of spite, he claimed I held him captive. If you will look at the viewing screens, you will see numerous pictures and video clips showing Byakuya and me, kissing, eating together, bathing together and sharing a bed."

Renji felt Byakuya's reiatsu flare as the images played out on the screens around the room. Renji had to admit that if he didn't know the truth, he would think Aizen was telling the truth.

"Damn!" he said under his breath.

"During one of his visits, Byakuya had an affair with my associate. If you will look at your video screens, you will see them."

Byakuya caught his breath sharply, paling noticeably as the video played out on the screen. Renji's rage boiled over and he started to move forward, but was stopped when Byakuya placed a bracing hand on his arm.

"Byakuya…he's turning everyone against you! You should get out of here! Byakuya?"

The noble was staring, spellbound by the images of him, drugged and senseless…and having sex with Gin.

"As hurt as I was over this, I took him back and we continued our affair. This affair went on until Byakuya recently visited me under the guise of coming to see me about his daughter…who was visiting my son, Akira. The video you will see shows Akira and Chisaki sharing pleasant exchanges, even kissing. This proves she was not a prisoner. While he was there, he told me he no longer wished to remain in the Seireitei, but longed to join me in Hueco Mundo. We made our plan and then engaged in a final act of sex. The video you will see shows that…and you will notice that Byakuya is not fighting the contact. He was very into rough sex, as you will see."

"Damn you!" yelled Renji, "How dare you show that! You are twisting everything!"

"Silence!" shouted the head councilor, "If you speak out again, you will be thrown out, Captain Abarai. I realize that you have a relationship with Captain Kuchiki, but you will maintain your silence…or leave!"

Aizen smiled and continued his story.

"During our final act of love, I used a technique I discovered to cause him to become pregnant with my child. That…is the child Byakuya is carrying. Yes," he said, smiling, "Byakuya Kuchiki is carrying my child! Medical records confirm the symptoms he is suffering and they are symptoms of pregnancy. They also show the incision where I implanted the device to make his pregnancy possible. Byakuya said that he wanted to come back to the Seireitei one more time, to be sure that the record was set straight…so…in reality, this is not my trial…it is my escape! Come, Byakuya, my love. It is time to leave!"

He reached into his clothes and withdrew Kyoka Suigetsu.

"He has a zanpakuto!" shouted the head councilor, "Stop him!"

Byakuya stood frozen, with all eyes turning to stare at him. Renji stood spellbound at his side.

"Holy Hell!" he whispered in shock, "Byakuya, could this be…?"

"No!" whispered Byakuya, "It can't be that…It can't be…"

"Bya…we have to get out of here!"

He started to grab Byakuya and suddenly realized that the person standing next to him…was an illusion. A moment later, Sosuke Aizen smiled at the council…and vanished as well.

As the room broke out in chaos, Sosuke Aizen flash stepped unseen to Byakuya's side and touched the zanpakuto to his abdomen. Golden light flashed around them and Byakuya collapsed into the traitor's arms. Smiling, Aizen joined Gin at the back of the room and slipped out the doors. They made their way quietly out of the building and into a nearby copse of trees.

"Thank you for bringing my zanpakuto, Gin," Aizen said, "Come, open the way back."

Gin withdrew Shinzou and slashed in the air, opening the way back into Hueco Mundo. As the panicked crowd poured out of Central 46, Aizen pulled Byakuya close and followed Gin through the gateway. The tear sealed behind them.

"Well…that went rather well!" observed Gin, "They hadn't a clue you had your zanpakuto. They were all fooled, even him."

"Come, Gin, we must get back to the fortress. We want to be there when the real fun begins."

"What fun is that?"

Aizen smiled widely.

"Why, pulling in the twins, of course. Chisaki will follow Akira and Takeshi will follow him. Renji will come after them, but he won't stand a chance. Byakuya is with us now. He won't chance returning to the Seireitei while he thinks he's carrying my child…and especially after having his reputation ruined. He has no choice but to stay."

"Deliciously wicked as usual," observed Gin, "but Sosuke, you don't mean to start that love affair for real, do you?"

"Why Gin…" Aizen said smiling, "Don't be jealous. It could be fun for both of us."

Renji flash stepped out of the Central 46 chamber and almost ran into Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi!" he cried, "It's Byakuya…"

"I heard. I heard Aizen gave some strange speech about having a love affair with Byakuya…and they are saying he is pregnant with Aizen's child!"

"That's what he said before they disappeared! You don't think this could be true, do you?" Renji asked frantically, "That can't be what's wrong with him…"

"I don't know, Renji," she said uncertainly, "but I do know one thing. Byakuya had best not reappear here until we find a way to clear his name. Rumors are flying and word just came from Central 46 naming Aizen and Byakuya fugitives."

"I have to find him…" Renji said, his eyes pained.

"We have to find him," Yoruichi corrected him, "but we also have to find a way to clear his name."

Renji's eyes widened suddenly.

"The twins! Yoruichi, I have to get back before they hear this. I have to explain to them!"

Yoruichi nodded.

"I'll gather information. You make sure the kids are safe and we'll meet when I have something."

Renji nodded and flash stepped away.

Yoruichi stared in the direction he had gone.

"Little Byakuya," she said softly, "Don't worry…we'll find a way to fix this. We'll find a way to bring you home!"

XXXXXXXXX

Byakuya's eyes slowly drifted open and he jumped awake, staring in distress at his surroundings. He immediately recognized the bedroom dressed in earthen tones, the window seat, and the glass door to the balcony.

"How did I get here?" he whispered.

"I brought you here, of course," said Aizen, from the doorway, "I thought you might need a safe place to stay. You know, you are actually as sought after as I am now, Byakuya."

"Sosuke," Byakuya said, sitting up slowly, "What you said…at the trial. Was that…true?"

Aizen stepped forward and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking Byakuya in the eyes.

"Yes…you are going to have my child…Byakuya. While you were trapped in an illusion, I implanted a device…that actually had several effects. It allowed me to listen in on your conversations. It gave me the ability to make you lose consciousness so I could bring you here…and it prepared your body to bear a child. Of course…we made the child after I implanted the device. I apologize for being rough, but I needed to do that to cover up the incision. The strange thing is…I didn't intend for you to escape. And look how hard I had to work to bring you back."

"Bastard!" Byakuya said, his body shaking with rage.

"I wouldn't go burning bridges, Byakuya," Aizen warned him, "You don't have many friends, right now. They know you're having my child. And they believed me when I told them we were having an affair. If you are caught, they will kill you. So now you are going to do exactly as I say. You will stay here with me. You will help me with my plans. You will have our child. Simple."

He leaned forward and kissed the noble on the forehead. Byakuya pulled away. Aizen reached out and yanked him back roughly.

"Would you prefer to return to the cellblock, Byakuya? As much as you hate the idea of having my child, it is a young life we're talking about. Shouldn't you be a better parent than that? Are you going to punish an innocent who had nothing to do with this? You know, one of the things I know about you after all of this time is how good you are with children, Byakuya. I look forward to seeing that with our child. Face the facts, Byakuya. Your life, as you know it, is gone. You have no home in the Seireitei, no friends left, and nowhere to turn. Now, lie down and get some rest. I will be along soon."

He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Gin met him in the hallway and turned to join him as they moved away from the room.

"So do you think he believed you?" Gin asked softly.

"Of course he did. He has all of the symptoms…but he has no idea."

"Sosuke, are you going to tell me what you did to him? Or do I just have to wonder like everyone else?" Gin asked curiously.

Aizen smiled.

"It was brilliant…really."

"What did you implant?"

"I took a shard from my zanpakuto, from Kyoka Suigetsu. That's why even in the Repentance Cell I could still reach him…because even the rock of that place can't stop me from speaking to my zanpakuto…a piece of my own soul. Now, I can hear his conversations, cause physical symptoms, cause him to experience hallucinations and illusions. Byakuya is under my control. He will do what I tell him to do. He will not be able to resist."

"Hmm," said Gin, "Interesting. So tell me, how is Senbonzakura going to react?"

"It won't. It sealed itself away. But under my direction, Byakuya will be able to force the zanpakuto to release anyway. I told you. He is under my control. Byakuya will take orders from me. He won't have a choice."

"So how long will you let him go on believing he is having your child?" Gin asked.

"As long as I need to. His body will show symptoms for as long as I keep up the illusion through the shard in his body."

"But isn't the shard dangerous? I mean, it's from another's zanpakuto. Are there side effects? Have you tested it?"

"I don't anticipate any issues…but you never know. It's a new discovery. We'll have to wait and see."

Gin laughed softly.

"Well, I'm just glad you're testing it on him and not on me!"


	16. Never Let Go

"Renji!" Rukia said frantically, "I cannot find the children anywhere!"

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked in dismay, "We left them under guard. Where are the guards?"

Rukia shook her head, pale faced.

"I don't know. When I got here a few minutes ago, the sentry stations were all abandoned…even the regular sentries are gone! Renji…the grounds are deserted. The other staff is gone, too."

Renji stared around the too-quiet grounds in sudden understanding.

"Kami…it's because…Rukia, they left because of Byakuya's disappearance. Damn!" Renji exclaimed.

"You know my brother did not go willingly with Sosuke Aizen! They have to know it, too," Rukia insisted.

"Don't you understand, Rukia? It doesn't matter whether or not his staff believes in him. They were in danger being here after what happened. They initiated an emergency evacuation of the grounds. Byakuya told me that there was an emergency plan in place to shut down the grounds and protect everyone in case of something catastrophic. The only issue is the children. They should have gone to Yoruichi…but she and Soi Fon haven't reported in. Rukia, we need to check the children's rooms carefully. We need to know where they were taken and by whom!"

"I'll search Hajime's room," Rukia said, flash stepping away.

"I'll check the twins' rooms."

Renji flash stepped down the walkway to Chisaki's room. A careful search yielded no information, but that her zanpakuto was missing. He continued on and found the same result in Takeshi's room.

"Damn! Where are they?" he fumed.

He flash stepped to Byakuya and his bedroom. A quick search of the room yielded nothing new. Rukia flash stepped into the room behind him.

"I couldn't find anything," she said worriedly.

"Well, that isn't a complete surprise considering. I mean, if they evacuated suddenly…"

A hell butterfly suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"It's from Mika Kuchki!" Renji exclaimed.

_Renji, Shoji has gone missing. When word came in about what happened at the trial, I went to find him and I only found a hell butterfly. Shoji's message said that in the evacuation, it was discovered that Hajime and Chisaki were both missing. No one knows who took Hajime, but Takeshi found a hell butterfly from Chisaki that said she was leaving to find the boy, Akira…the one Aizen just exposed in the trial as his son! The message said that Takeshi and Shoji have gone to find Chisaki, but she may have gone to Hueco Mundo! He said Takeshi is very distressed over having somehow hurt Chisaki…and he felt he had to find her and help her. I know that you are reeling from the trial and Byakuya's disappearance, but we must find the children!_

Renji turned to Rukia.

"I need you to search for Hajime. Rukia, it is possible he is just with one of the staff, but it is also possible that someone else has taken him. I am going to Hueco Mundo. I'm sure that's where the twins have gone. And that is where Byakuya is."

"Renji," Rukia said worriedly, "have you tried connecting with Byakuya since the trial?"

Renji nodded.

"He was unconscious at first. But even when he woke, I only sensed that he was awake and that he was under stress. Something is interfering with our connection. I felt it before the trial too, but it has gotten worse since he disappeared. And I don't know, Rukia. I don't know if it has something to do with where he is…or if he is doing this for some reason."

"Go to him," Rukia said determinedly, "I will find out where Hajime is!"

Renji nodded and flash stepped away. Rukia disappeared a moment later.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sosuke Aizen stepped into his bedroom and found Byakuya asleep in the window seat, rested against the windowpane. He sat down next to the noble.

"Byakuya," he said quietly.

The noble's eyes opened, but only focused on the darkened sky outside the window.

"Byakuya, it is time for us to talk about what happens next. To do that, I think you need to be aware of your exact position. Word has come from the Seireitei that you have been named a fugitive. When that happened, your staff evacuated and locked down the Kuchiki grounds. Your children have disappeared. But don't worry. I know where they are."

"What have you done to them, Sosuke?" Byakuya asked, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Chisaki will come after Akira. Takeshi will follow her here. And Renji, of course, will come to play hero. The only question left is…where is Hajime?"

"If you hurt him, I will find a way to…"

Aizen brought his fingers to Byakuya's lips.

"Stop…don't threaten me. You know I don't want to hurt your children, Byakuya. They are fascinating children."

"What have you done with Hajime?" Byakuya demanded.

"He is safe. While we were at the trial, my operatives took him from his room and brought him here. Don't worry, your son is fine. We had to seal away his spirit energy, of course, but he has not been harmed. Would you like to see him, Byakuya…to ease your concerns?"

The noble stared in silence. He turned to a small monitor on the nearby desk.

"You will be allowed to see him any time you wish. I thought it might bolster your spirits."

"Why would it bolster my spirits to know that my son is in captivity here?" Byakuya asked bitterly.

Aizen leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought it would help you to know your children are safe from any backlash resulting from the trial. Byakuya, someone might have acted out in anger and hurt them if they were left there. Your betrayal caused pandemonium. Emotions were running very high. I thought you would appreciate me taking action to protect them."

Byakuya's eyes flared.

"You bastard! You are the reason everyone thinks I'm a traitor! If it weren't for you, none of this would be happening. So you will pardon me for not being appreciative of you kidnapping my son and luring the twins here! You aren't doing this to protect them and you aren't doing this to bolster my spirits. You want to study their powers. It's what you wanted before. I just never realized how far you would go. Sosuke…this is insane."

Aizen was quiet for a moment.

"No, Byakuya," he said finally, "This is not insane. This is payback. You took Akira. You had me taken to the Seireitei and locked up. You would have taken pleasure in watching me die, Byakuya!"

"After all you have done to try to destroy my life, you complain about me wanting to see you face justice? You turned me against my sister. You betrayed your division and everyone in the 13 Court Guard Squads. You have committed horrible crimes…and you have tried repeatedly to ruin my life!"

"To ruin your life, Byakuya? I haven't ruined your life. I brought you here to offer you a better life…a more useful one."

"How is being held captive, having my memory taken, being beaten and sexually assaulted to the point of madness, being branded a traitor, being forced to carry your child and having my children kidnapped to be termed 'a better life?' My life is in ruins. There is nothing you can offer me that can undo that!" Byakuya exclaimed.

"Byakuya, don't you understand? Those things were only necessary because of your defiance. Had you not resisted, you would have yielded to me long ago, before you and Renji were made life partners…before you even had children. But you refused to yield…and Renji came to your rescue time and time again. Byakuya…right now, Renji is doing the same damned thing. He is following the twins. He is coming to Hueco Mundo. But you know that, don't you."

Byakuya did not answer.

"Byakuya, one of your many mistakes in taking me to the Seireitei was that it allowed me to learn quite a lot about the twins, about their powers, and about this connection between you and Renji…yes, I know that you communicate with each other somehow. Remember, the device within you allowed me to hear your conversations. I know he can see through your eyes. But now, you are going to lose that connection. Because I will kill Renji when he comes for you."

"Then you will not have me either," Byakuya said in a low voice, "Renji and I are Soul Bonded. If you kill Renji…I will die also. Is that what you want?"

Aizen drew back in surprise.

"What did you say?"

"I said that if you kill Renji, I will die also. So you had best play your game carefully, Sosuke…if having me here serves some purpose."

"You are Soul Bonded…you live and die together…and you see through each other's eyes. Interesting…and useful. Very well then. I won't be able to kill him."

He leaned closer.

"But I can certainly capture him. And he will be put down in the cellblock…and he will be in pain, Byakuya. And the best part is…that you will help me inflict that pain."

"I will never help you…never. Not after what you have done."

Aizen smiled.

"You will do anything I tell you to do. Byakuya, it is time to finally dispel any thoughts you have about being able to resist anymore. You have no way to escape, no home to return to and your family will soon all be in my hands. In addition to that, your body and your powers are completely under my control and you don't even realize it. But I can show you."

He reached down and removed Senbonzakura from his belt. Handing it to Byakuya, he stood and drew Kyoka Suigetsu. Byakuya drew his weapon and stood.

"You are a fool. You never should have given me this weapon. Now, you will pay for that foolishness. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The blade dissolved into a sea of petals and headed for Aizen. The traitor raised his weapon and absorbed the attack.

"You are the fool, Byakuya. Go ahead, release it again…or wait, do you really want to? Because what you don't realize is that I control your weapon now. Watch, Byakuya."

Kyoka Suigetsu flashed and Byakuya doubled over and dropped to his knees, holding his abdomen. A moment later, Byakuya found himself staring in disbelief as his weapon released without his command. The petals swirled through the air again, but hovered just in front of him. His eyes widened as they turned back and closed in on him. As they reached him, all of the blades disappeared except for one that slashed the hand that curved around Senbonzakura's hilt. Byakuya gasped.

"How have you done this?" he whispered in shock.

"I'm not going to tell you that. But I will tell you that you can no longer resist. Your family is soon going to be in my hands. Your weapon is under my control. Byakuya, even your body is under my control. Just as I control the release of your zanpakuto, I can control your movements, too. It is using this ability that I will deal damage to Renji when he arrives…or maybe I won't wait."

Byakuya stood, holding Senbonzakura ready and backed away from Aizen. Aizen raised Kyoka Suigetsu and Byakuya moved forward to attack. Aizen's sword flashed and again Byakuya doubled over, this time dropping Senbonzakura. Aizen stepped forward and picked up the weapon.

"Get him up," Byakuya heard him say.

Byakuya sensed a sudden flare of powerful reiatsu within his body and felt himself slowly standing. He tried to move, but the invading reiatsu held him frozen in place.

"Get back into bed," Aizen said to Byakuya.

The reiatsu flared and Byakuya found his body responding to the command. Aizen sat down next to him.

"Byakuya," he said, smiling, "I want you to embrace me."

His body moved and he could neither resist, nor even speak. His arms wrapped around the traitor and his head came to rest on Aizen's shoulder. Aizen's arms wrapped around him and he leaned forward to whisper in the noble's ear.

"You see, I am in control. You have no choice but to obey. I will leave you free to speak your objections, but they won't do you any good. You move according to my commands."

"You do not control my thoughts," Byakuya said softly.

"No," admitted Aizen, "Even if I did, I wouldn't invoke that power, because I want you to object, Byakuya. I want you to know I am your master. I control your actions. I control your fate. Curse me if you like. Your objections are meaningless now."

He took the noble's face in his hands and kissed him. Byakuya tried to pull away, but the invading reiatsu pulsed sharply and held him frozen.

"Byakuya…you are going to give me everything. You and the twins will help me overthrow the spirit king. I will rule the known worlds then. When I do, I will not forget your usefulness. We will have whatever we desire. Now, you can fight me in your mind or you can embrace the gift in this. Either way, the result is the same. Now, Byakuya, I want you to pleasure me."

As the reiatsu took control, Byakuya invoked the one power he still controlled and closed the link between Renji and himself, sending one last thought.

_Renji, do not come to Las Noches alone. Go first to Karakura Town for help. Save the children but be careful. Aizen is somehow controlling my movements and Senbonzakura. I will try to find out how and I will reopen the link then. And Renji, I swear I will keep my promise to you. No matter what happens, I will not let go of you. We'll find a way out of this. Just…whatever you do, do not let them capture you. Be careful. Be safe._

Miles from the fortress, Renji slid to a stop as Byakuya's thoughts reached him. He stood in the desert, Byakuya's words repeating sharply in his mind.

"Damn!" he swore softly, "I'm not going to get any help from the Seireitei. I guess there's only one thing I can do!"

Quickly, he summoned a hell butterfly.

_Ichigo, gather the others and meet me at Kisuke's. Byakuya and the kids need our help. Make sure Orihime comes. And hurry. I don't know how much time we have._

He sent a second message to Rukia, then turned and flash stepped toward Karakura town.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alone in her office in the Fourth Division, Retsu Unohana studied Byakuya Kuchiki's medical records carefully, making notations as she went.

"He's not going to get away with this," she promised herself.

A knock on her door tore her eyes away from the files. Head Captain Yamamoto stepped into the office and closed the door behind him.

"Have you found what you need?" he asked softly.

Captain Unohana nodded.

"Clear evidence from the battlefield at Hueco Mundo that Byakuya was being badly beaten while in Las Noches…And upon his return, records showing the difficulty of his recovery…the presence of Post Traumatic Stress. Head Captain, these records do not paint the picture of a willing lover. They prove that Aizen was lying."

"And yet, you know that the only way to clear his name is by having him face trial. He will have to be arrested upon his return."

"Yes, I understand," she said softly.

She turned back to the files.

"Will you send anyone to help him?"

"Help has already been summoned…from Karakura Town. The troops we have here contain many whose minds were tainted by Aizen's lies. It would not be safe to send them. I think that Renji Abarai's instincts were correct. We must put his fate in their hands for now."

Unohana smiled.

"Head Captain, be reassured. That is a good place for Byakuya Kuchiki's fate to rest."


	17. The Secret Inside

When Sosuke Aizen woke the next morning, Byakuya was back in the window seat. At first, he thought that the noble was sleeping, but then he saw the hand clenching his abdomen and saw the wide, distressed eyes and the heaving of his chest. He moved quickly to Byakuya's side.

"What is it, Byakuya? What is happening?" he asked quickly.

"I…don't know!" Byakuya gasped, "It feels…like fire inside. What in kami's name did you to do to me?"

His body shook heavily and his face paled frighteningly. Aizen's hand moved down to rest on his.

"Your reiatsu is unstable, Byakuya," he said softly, "It must be that your body wasn't truly meant to carry a child. I'll try to stabilize things."

"No…no, don't. Don't touch me, you'll only make this worse!" Byakuya objected, pulling away.

Aizen tightened his grip.

"Byakuya…I know you hate me. I understand you don't enjoy me touching you, but I am all you have right now, so you are going to have to trust me."

Byakuya tried to answer, but his words disappeared in a sharp cry as he clenched his abdomen harder and leaned forward, gasping. Aizen quickly put a palm to his damp forehead and focused, sending him into unconsciousness. Byakuya fell heavily against him and Aizen carefully lifted him and carried him to the infirmary. He laid the stricken captain on a bed and called for his physician. The healer appeared quickly and leaned over the unconscious captain, studying him carefully.

"You said this would work!" Aizen hissed softly, "You didn't say it would kill him. His reiatsu is dangerously unstable! Now, stabilize him!"

The healer nodded.

"I can stabilize him for now…but it will grow more difficult over time. I told you this was experimental and I wasn't sure of all of the effects. You put a foreign reiatsu in his body. His body is rejecting it and the invading reiatsu is trying to bond with his to survive. I will force the two reiatsu to disengage from each other. Then, we'll see what happens from there. I do warn you, though. We might very well lose him in the end."

Aizen's eyes darken.

"Do not allow Byakuya to die…or you will join him. I want him to live. I finally have him and his children here, and I intend for them to stay! I need them. Now, stabilize him before he dies in front of us!"

"Hai, Lord Aizen."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Master… Master, please wake!_

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes and found himself in his inner world. He was lying in someone's arms. He looked up and waited as his distorted vision slowly cleared.

"Senbonzakura…I thought you sealed yourself away," he said softly.

_I did. I was able to protect myself, but not our power. Kyoka Suigetsu has somehow breached our inner world. This is how Sosuke Aizen was able to release me and use me against you._

"His zanpakuto is here?" Byakuya asked quickly.

_Not now. For some reason, he left us. I judged it safe enough to bring you here…to tell you that this is what causes your pain. Kyoka Suigetsu's presence here is destabilizing your reiatsu. It is being stabilized, but it will continue to worsen. I do not know the means that allows the zanpakuto to do this. You must find out quickly, before your reiatsu deteriorates…and you become a hollow!" You know that the way Aizen makes his followers is by shattering the boundaries between soul reaper and hollow. In this case, the invading reiatsu is threatening to overcome your own. When it does, it will shatter that boundary within you and your hollow will emerge._

"And once it does, there is no going back!" Byakuya exclaimed softly.

_Master…I know your inner desires. I will not allow that. There are two things I can do. First, I can shield a certain amount of your reiatsu. Then, if your hollow begins to emerge, there is a chance we can destroy it…without destroying you. But remember…you and Renji are soul bonded. If you become a hollow, he will, too. I will warn Zabimaru to protect his reiatsu as well._

Byakuya nodded in acceptance.

_The second thing I can do is…if the situation becomes hopeless…if the hollow emerges and gains complete control I can, on your command, destroy both of us, causing the hollow to be destroyed. It would also destroy Renji and Zabimaru._

Byakuya looked deeply into the eyes of his zanpakuto.

"We will use that only as a last resort," he said softly.

Senbonzakura's head bowed and his eyes closed.

_Yes, master._

Byakuya's head lifted and turned.

"Someone is calling to me."

_It is Sosuke Aizen. His zanpakuto is returning. Remember, Master, you must discover how his zanpakuto is controlling your movements! I will bring you here when his zanpakuto leaves._

Byakuya nodded. He reached out and touched the masked warrior on the armored wrist. Senbonzakura turned to look at him.

"Be cautious," Byakuya said quietly, "Do not let him find you."

Senbonzakura nodded and began to slowly fade. Byakuya felt like he was suddenly falling and his vision blurred.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy Bya? Daddy Bya sick?"

Byakuya stirred at the sound of Hajime's voice and felt a small hand touch his face. Tiny fingers stroked his cheek and touched his lips. Byakuya smiled gently and kissed the little fingertips. He opened his eyes and found Hajime kneeling on the bed, leaning over him. The sight of Sosuke Aizen behind him sent a chill through Byakuya.

"Daddy Bya be okay?" whimpered Hajime.

"Byakuya will be fine, Hajime," Aizen said reassuringly, "We gave him some medicine to help him feel better."

"All better now?" asked the three-year-old.

"I'm feeling much better," Byakuya assured the boy, "I am glad you came to see me."

"We go home now?" Hajime asked.

Byakuya looked past him at Aizen.

"Hajime," Aizen said softly, "you and your family will be staying here for a while…so we can make sure Byakuya gets well. He still needs time to heal. Do you understand?"

The boy's dark eyes clouded.

"Wanna go home! We go home, Daddy Bya?" he whimpered.

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"We…must stay here, for now, Hajime. I want to go home as well. But, I am not fully healed yet. We will go home when I am healed."

Hajime leaned over Byakuya, extending his hands.

"I fix you?" he asked.

He focused, then blinked, staring unhappily at the bands on his wrists.

"What dis?" he asked, touching the band with a searching fingertip.

Byakuya stared wordlessly.

"Do not worry about those, Hajime," Aizen said, "We will remove them soon."

"Take off so I fix Daddy Bya?" the boy asked, wide-eyed.

"His are healing powers?" Aizen asked Byakuya.

Byakuya was silent. Aizen's eyes narrowed and grew angry.

"There is no point in defying me, Byakuya. Answer me. Does the boy possess healing power?"

Hajime turned towards Aizen, his eyes flashing golden for a moment. The gold color flickered sharply and faded.

"You not hurt Daddy Bya!" Hajime said, placing himself between Aizen and Byakuya, "You take dis off! I fix Daddy Bya so we go home!"

Byakuya placed a bracing hand on Hajime's shoulder.

"It's going to be all right, Hajime. He won't hurt me," he said quietly.

"Hajime," said Aizen, "You will go with Hana, now. She will take you back to your playroom."

Hajime took hold of Byakuya's arm.

"No! Want Daddy Bya!" he whined.

Byakuya pulled the child down onto his chest and rested his chin gently on top of the boy's head.

"I need to rest, Hajime," Byakuya said calmly, "I will come to see you later. I promise."

The boy tightened his hands on Byakuya.

"Daddy Bya sick! I fix you! Take dis off!" he cried, tears rising in his eyes.

Byakuya put a warm hand on Hajime's cheek. The boy's head turned and he stared into Byakuya's eyes.

"Hajime, I understand that you want to stay, but I must rest so that I can get well again. You must go with Hana now. She will take care of you until I am well."

A tear ran slowly down the boy's cheek.

"But I can fix you…" he said, sadly, "Take dis off?"

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Hajime and brought their faces close together. He kissed the boy on the cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Hajime. All will be well. Go with Hana."

Hajime leaned over and kissed Byakuya on the cheek, then climbed out of the bed, walked to Hana and quietly took her hand.

"I love you, Daddy Bya," he said as the girl turned and led him away.

Aizen waited until their footsteps faded, then turned to Byakuya.

"Tell me what powers Hajime has," he said in a frighteningly calm voice, "Tell me, or I will be forced to have him studied in my lab. I assure you that it will be uncomfortable for him, not because I mean for it to be, but because the procedures to assess him are uncomfortable and might frighten him. I know you don't want that."

"You would hurt my child?" Byakuya whispered, shaking with rage.

"Not willingly," replied Aizen calmly, "You can prevent it, Byakuya. Just tell me what powers Hajime has."

Aizen stepped closer.

"Remember, Byakuya, I can control your every move. Tell me what his powers are…or I will force you to carry him to the lab and conduct the investigation yourself!"

"Demon!" Byakuya hissed, "I will kill you if it is the last thing I ever do!"

"Fine…kill me then," Aizen said off-handedly, "but first you will tell me what powers Hajime has."

Byakuya stared up at Aizen, his dark eyes blazing.

"This is your last chance, Bya. Do not defy me any longer or I will do this."

Slowly, the fury in the noble's eyes was overtaken by forced calm. He closed his eyes.

"Hajime is an innate healer. Unlike other healers, his power is fully formed and instinctive, so he will require little, if any training. He will, at very least, be a seated officer in the Fourth Division…as soon as his zanpakuto appears."

"What was that golden color that appeared in his eyes? Can he attack somehow?" Aizen asked.

Byakuya was silent for a moment.

"No."

Aizen studied him carefully.

"You are lying, Bya. Do not lie to me. So he can attack. How?"

Byakuya was silent. Aizen turned toward the door.

"I have never…seen him attack anyone or anything. It is not in his nature to do so," Byakuya said, clenching his abdomen as a sick feeling formed.

Aizen turned back.

"But?"

Byakuya's chest heaved softly.

"But…innate healers…"

He froze, unable to complete the thought.

"What is it, Byakuya? You're trembling."

He touched the noble's face. His eyes widened with sudden understanding.

"Ah…I should have figured. All creatures choose to be angel or devil, or something in between. A great leader can be good or evil. A great scholar can advance or inhibit the growth of knowledge…and a great healer can also be…an accomplished assassin…"

The next thing Sosuke Aizen knew, he was on the floor and Byakuya was pinning him down and tightening angry hands around his throat. His eyes blazed with fury that bordered on insanity. The bands at his wrists shimmered and threatened to shatter. Ignoring the hands at his throat, he touched a hand to his zanpakuto. Golden light flared and Byakuya fell back, dropping to his knees and clenching his abdomen. A choked cry broke from his lips.

Aizen rose onto his knees and moved close to Byakuya.

"You listen to me, Byakuya, and listen well. I can cause a great deal of pain without harming the life that grows inside of you. And you are about to feel the full force of that. After this, you will not dare to defy me again."

He shoved Byakuya down onto the cold floor and drew his zanpakuto. As Byakuya watched with widened eyes, he shoved the blade into Byakuya's midsection. The noble gasped and his body stiffened. Golden light flashed and Byakuya screamed in pain. Aizen met his eyes calmly and sent another attack through the weapon. The noble screamed again and gasped for breath. A third attack tore through him and Byakuya felt himself losing control. The next attack tore through him and as it did, he felt the connection between Renji and himself open wide of its own accord. His mind screamed along with his body as the pain continued to tear through him. He felt Renji's mind touch his.

_Hang on…okay? I know you're in pain. I'm coming, Byakuya. Just hold on!_

The words calmed the noble and the pain lessened as Byakuya reached through the connection and drew strength from Renji. He felt Renji's reiatsu slip through to him, wrapping warmly around him and soothing him, body and heart. He drew a deep breath and released it in a long shivering sigh.

Suddenly, the weapon in Aizen's hand trembled softly. Aizen hesitated and looked down. The glow around his weapon flickered. He pulled it from Byakuya's body and the noble gasped in pain. Aizen quickly sheathed his weapon and dragged Byakuya back to the bed. He hurriedly lifted the noble onto the bed and left the room without another word.

Byakuya knelt on the bed, his hands clutching at his clothes, his eyes searching for signs of injury. His eyes widened in confusion when he realized that Aizen's zanpakuto had not cut him.

_It left no mark at all! The only time a zanpakuto does that is when it enters the body of its master…or when the master offers his power to another. He wasn't giving me his power, so how was I not injured?_

He furrowed his brow, thinking deeply.

_He is using Kyoka Suigetsu to somehow control my movements…and Senbonzakura. Maybe this is why the blade did not cut me. But…if he is using his blade in a way that it won't cut me…does that mean…?_

His eyes widened in sudden understanding.

_I don't know why. Perhaps it is the child inside me, but whatever it is, it causes Kyoka Suigetsu to have an open link to my body, to my power. If Senbonzakura and I are strong enough, maybe we can…gain control. But we need to be in physical contact with the blade. I need to reach Senbonzakura, then I need to sheath his blade in my body again. But Sosuke is suspicious. If he realizes what I just discovered, he will do everything to keep me from his blade. Damn! I need to get to that blade!_


	18. Son of the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This story is getting long! I had to leave some things I wanted to put here for the next chapter, but I'll get moving on that tomorrow. Enjoy! And don't forget to review! I love hearing from you! ;-) Luv, Spunky.

"Akira," Aizen said softly, studying the boy who stood before him, "I trust you know that you should not have tried to leave Las Noches. I hope your time in the cellblock has reminded you not to try such a thing again. You have had your spirit energy sealed away and your zanpakuto confiscated. You will return to your work here and will make no further attempts to leave…or your punishment will be far worse next time."

He paused, looking down at the boy's bowed head for a moment.

"You may go."

Akira's eyes rose slowly to meet his.

"Have you nothing else to say to me?" he asked softly, "Have you nothing else to say to your own son?"

Aizen's eyes widened, then calmed with acknowledgement.

"Byakuya told you?" he asked softly.

"No," Akira said, lowering his eyes again, "someone else found out and told me. It does not matter how I know…but I do know now."

"I see," Aizen said, getting up from his chair and moving to stand in front of his son, "and I imagine you hate me, right now. I imagine you wonder how any father could make his own son a slave and refuse to acknowledge him for twelve years."

He sighed.

"Akira, my special gift seems to be making people despise me. I have become very good at it. So…is that the way it is with you? Do you despise me, Akira?"

The brown eyes rose to meet his.

"I don't know what I feel for you," he admitted softly, "I hate what you've done to Chisaki's family, but…I don't know that I can hate my own father…even if he is the devil, himself."

"Is that what you really think, Akira? That you were born of the devil, himself? Akira, if I wanted to explain…would you listen?" he asked, reaching out to touch his son's face.

Akira held himself perfectly still.

"I will listen," he said quietly, "but I don't know if I'll be able to believe you. But go ahead. Go ahead and explain why you held back my power and treated me like a slave."

Aizen nodded.

"Sit, Akira," he said, motioning to the chair next to his.

Aizen returned to his chair and, after a moment of hesitation, Akira sat down facing him.

"You know that Ichimaru Gin is, and has long been in a relationship with me. It is not a connection of love, but one of mutual need. But Gin does not share that sentiment. He longs for me to love him and he is jealous of any threat to that. About thirteen years ago, Gin gave me an ultimatum. He wanted me to give up all others and give myself solely to him. There was only one problem. I could not do that. I couldn't do it because I was already in love…with Byakuya Kuchiki. Not long before this, I captured Renji Abarai and brought him here to the fortress. I used him to capture Byakuya…my sole interest being to break him down, to bring him to my side, to use his considerable power…but something went horribly wrong. We had him very close to his breaking point…"

Aizen stopped and rubbed his eyes, trying to brush the fatigue away.

I was looking at him…and I felt something odd. Akira, I knew that I had to break his will to use him. I had broken so many soul reapers already…he should have just been another. But he wasn't. Something broke in me instead…and I thought about letting him go. Gin observed the way I was acting and he threatened to kill Byakuya. So I pushed the buttons I needed to…to force Byakuya to attempt escape. He was successful and he left Las Noches…but I never forgot…and neither did Gin. Byakuya never knew that I pushed him to escape, or why. To this day, he doesn't know. But that is when the real trouble began between Gin and me."

"You…fell in love with him…while you were torturing him? Why would he ever love you after you tortured him?" Akira asked, his features pale, "How could he even stand to be near you after that?"

Aizen sighed deeply.

"I asked myself that same question. And for long years I did nothing. It wasn't until a few years ago, when he literally fell into my possession that I thought I could make Byakuya mine. I brought him to Las Noches and, to protect myself from his power and his anger over what had passed between us, I took his memories. I tried to start over, to make things right, but he escaped and reached Renji…and his memory began to return. I was so angry…too angry. I was furious that he escaped, that my hopes were dashed. I acted rashly. I had Gin punish him. He was tortured in the cellblock for nearly two weeks before he finally broke down and yielded. I was sick inside at what it took to do that…but once it was done, I tried to rebuild him, to bring him close to me. I wanted him to come to love me…not right away, but eventually. But his memory began to return in earnest and Renji helped him escape. Byakuya was nearly killed while escaping."

Akira stared, unable to voice the disgust he felt.

"Akira…after he was gone, it was like everywhere I turned, I saw him. What I felt for Byakuya would not die. When Byakuya went to the spirit king's dimension, I did what I could to make sure he didn't die, but I was unable to get past what I felt. In the end, Byakuya broke free of the last ties that connected us…and I was so angry, I wanted to kill him. I ordered operatives in the Seireitei to kill him. But after giving the order, I realized I couldn't go through with it. As the assassin I sent moved to attack Byakuya, I stopped and killed him. It was a good setup that could have worked. Byakuya never knew the assassin was there. I came back to Las Noches and I've tried to forget him…but then we snared his daughter. And it all began again."

He stopped and rubbed at his temples.

"Byakuya has possessed my mind to the point where he is dangerous to me. I must now either keep him here in whatever way I can, or I must finally kill him. So given those choices…I know I can't bring myself to kill him. Instead, I choose to hold him here with his children and try to make the best of things. So, yes, I am the devil come to life…and that is what you have the great misfortune to have as a father. I feel for you, Akira. I would not want to be in your shoes. Because it isn't just the soul reapers who will hate you and try to kill you. The hollows will be your enemies as well.

"Why? What do all of your problems with Byakuya have to do with me?" Akira asked softly.

"Simply put, it was my obsession with Byakuya that brought you into being. After Byakuya escaped the first time, Gin and I ended things for a time…and I didn't wish to be alone. I noticed a servant girl who…when the lights were low…resembled…"

"Gin?"

"No…Byakuya. I didn't care who she was. She was a slave, who obeyed orders, but I caused her to become pregnant. By the time I knew of this, Gin had returned to me and I was no longer involved with her. Somehow, Gin found out. I managed to hide her long enough for you to be born and hidden, but he found your mother…and because he realized why I chose her, he killed her."

"Did you punish him?" Akira asked softly, "or did you let him just kill her?"

"He spent a week in the cellblock. After that, Gin discovered your identity somehow and he came to me. He admitted to knowing and said it no longer mattered…but I still could not reveal your identity, because of the hollows around me. They are bloodthirsty and they hunger for power. They would see you as a threat. So I chose to keep things as they were, for your protection. But when you escaped, you put me in a bad position. I had to make certain that you didn't remain in the Seireitei…so I had Gin find and recapture you…and I had your identity revealed in front of Central 46. You cannot return to the Seireitei now. You would not survive very long with everyone knowing."

"What?" Akira asked with widened eyes, "You did…what?"

"I revealed during the trial that you are my son. It is over. You cannot return. You will remain with me. As you have discovered who you are, I will see that you are trained. If you are lucky, you will survive…but be aware. The hollows here will see you as a threat, because you are mine. They may try to kill you. I think, however, that your zanpakuto will be strong enough to protect you. You will simply need to be trained to be deadlier than they are. I will help you."

He removed the weapon from his hip and handed it to Akira. The boy slipped the katana into his belt and waited for Aizen to continue. Aizen reached out and took his wrists. He focused his energy into the bands that held back the boy's power, and they slowly faded.

"I have released the seal on your zanpakuto's power and your own. I imagine that returning to slave status is impossible now…so you will go with me to the upper rooms. You will be placed under guard. You will be trained. I will not delude myself into thinking that you will feel affection towards me…but perhaps, with time, we will come to an understanding. Go now, Akira. My attendant will show you to your new room and then you can begin training with that zanpakuto."

Akira closed his eyes for a moment.

"How could you do this? To them? To me? Even to that snake of yours? And to reveal my identity to Central 46!"

"I had to…"

"Yes, I heard you. I just can't understand why you would do something that you knew would make everyone hate me…after years of saying nothing!"

"Yes…I expected you would ask…and the answer goes back to Byakuya. Akira…I couldn't let him take you away from me. He would have had you join them. He never would have revealed your identity. And from what my operatives observed, he was showing a deep protectiveness. If not for what it would do to Renji and his children, he would have taken you in himself. He would have made you his own. I couldn't allow that…not with all that has gone between us."

Akira swallowed hard.

"You should have let him take me from you. Anything would have been better than this. I am doomed to be hated by everyone now. I have no choice but to stay here. But…you were right about something…Father…You do have a gift. I can't imagine despising you more than I do now."

Akira stood and gazed at his father for a moment longer, then he turned and followed the attendant silently out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chisaki waited until it was late at night, then shifted to hawk form and winged her way to the back of the fortress. She easily found the conveyer belt Akira had mentioned. She watched carefully, on the alert for guards crossing the yard. Just after the guards on duty passed, she gathered herself to move forward.

Chisaki gasped in shock as she rose off the ground and was brought back down by a dark, furry creature. It bore her back to the ground and held her there, looking down at her with luminous golden eyes.

"I thought you would be here," said a soft male voice.

The beast carried her back under cover and shifted to human form. Chisaki sighed in relief as Yoruichi came into view.

"What do you think you are doing, Chisaki?" she asked, "You're after Akira, aren't you?"

Chisaki hesitated.

"Byakuya told me that the two of you were…friends…which, coming from Byakuya, probably means that you and I need to have a talk. Am I right, Chisaki?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak, then blushed as Yoruichi winked knowingly.

"You think I would leave it to Byakuya to tell a girl about love, Chisaki?" she laughed softly.

"He was actually pretty understanding…" Chisaki began.

"He didn't know you kissed Akira. I think Byakuya realized you felt affection for him, but he wouldn't have been able to overlook you kissing the enemy's son…especially at your age. And, believe it or not, he is somewhat right to feel that way. But you need to know that Sosuke Aizen has video cameras that captured that kiss…and he was all too eager to show it off in court. Now it isn't just Byakuya who knows. Renji knows too."

Chisaki's face paled.

"Actually, the whole Seireitei knows. You are going to have a lot to deal with when you go home."

"They're going to kill me!" she said in a choked voice.

"Chisaki…a lot has happened. You need to know…Byakuya is in Las Noches and so is Hajime. Hajime was kidnapped during the trial. Byakuya was taken by Aizen…after the bastard trashed his reputation by making it look as though he and Byakuya were…intimate. That's why I had to stop you. If you had gone in there not knowing, you might have gotten them hurt or killed. This is going to take planning. I sent Soi Fon back to the Seireitei to see if she could find a few good fighters to help us break them out.

"B-but…if you followed Akira, then how do you know…"

"The head captain and I have been exchanging hell butterflies ever since I left. I've been watching. I wasn't able to intercept Byakuya as he was brought in…and Hajime was taken before I was notified. Thankfully, I stopped you, but you and I need to find Takeshi."

Chisaki's face fell.

"Takeshi isn't even speaking to me. He heard Byakuya tell Renji…what Aizen did to him after I left with Akira…and he heard Byakuya say that Akira is Sosuke Aizen's son. He told Akira everything! I was worried, you know?" Chisaki said, tears rising in her eyes, "because how is he supposed to feel? I know how I would feel! Then, I heard he disappeared and I didn't know if he left or if someone took him. But I knew either way, he would come here. He had to."

Yoruichi pulled the girl close and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I was there. Akira was in the training room and Soi Fon and I were just outside, discussing his zanpakuto. There were several explosions and he disappeared. Akira didn't betray anyone, didn't hurt anyone and didn't try to escape. Your friend was captured by Aizen's men and returned to Las Noches. The hard part is…what to do. Chisaki, the whole Seireitei knows who he is."

"But we can't leave him with Sosuke Aizen!" Chisaki cried.

"No," said Yoruichi firmly, "and I assure you that we won't. You stay with me, Chisaki. We'll find Takeshi. Then, the head captain said that Renji is coming with some added firepower. When he arrives…we will go in there and bring all three of them out safely!"

"Then…what will happen to Akira?" Chisaki asked, gazing up at the fortress.

Yoruichi took her gently by the chin.

"Chisaki…you leave that to Byakuya and to me. Between the two of us, we'll come up with something," she assured the girl.

"You have to," Chisaki whispered, "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to him!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke suddenly, gasping and clenching his abdomen. He pulled free of Aizen and leaned over the edge of the bed, emptying the contents of his stomach into the trash bin beside the bed. He pushed himself to his knees and leaned over the trash bin again, choking and gasping. As he sat, catching his breath, Aizen's arms wrapped around him and his voice sounded in Byakuya's ear, sending a hard shiver down his spine.

"Are you all right?" he asked Byakuya, reaching around to gently rub the noble's lower abdomen, "You're quite pale, Bya."

"I'll be fine. It's just…"

"Morning sickness, I know."

He moved his hand to Byakuya's lower back and gently massaged it. As much as he hated Aizen touching him, Byakuya sighed softly in relief as the pain faded and the sick feeling began to pass.

"Is there anything you think might help? Tea?" Aizen asked.

Byakuya bit back the insults that came to mind. They weren't likely to help any…and he did need something.

"Perhaps some water…with ice and lemon slices. The scent of lemons seems to help," he said softly.

Aizen's hand rose and touched his hair. He leaned forward and kissed Byakuya lightly on the shoulder. The noble forced himself not to react. It would only anger Aizen and make things worse.

_Renji is coming._

The thought warmed Byakuya. He focused on the hope it gave him and his body relaxed as Aizen pushed him gently back down.

"There's no need to get up yet. Rest a bit longer, Byakuya. I'll be back with the water and lemon."

He watched Aizen leave the room, then slipped his hand beneath his loosened nightclothes and rubbed his lower abdomen.

_It isn't your fault that you are being brought into the world this way. I won't hold it against you. Unlike him, you are innocent. Somehow we'll get out of this fortress and we'll go home. I promise you that you won't have to know him. I'll make sure that you are surrounded by love so that you grow up with good values…not his twisted ones. And despite everything, I will never love you less for that you are his child. I promise you this._

The door opened and Sosuke stepped back in carrying a tray. He set it in front of Byakuya and sat down next to him as he squeezed lemons into the water and took several small sips. Byakuya tried not to flinch as Aizen's hand began to gently rub his lower back again. The contact would not have been unpleasant if it was initiated by nearly anyone but him, so Byakuya forced himself not to react.

"Are you feeling better? You look much less pale now."

"I'm fine," Byakuya said quietly.

"Good. When you are feeling well enough, Hana said that Hajime keeps asking for you. I have a garden room that would be a good place for the two of you to spend some time together. There is a koi pond and a trail through the trees and flowers."

"How do those things even grow here, Sosuke?" Byakuya asked, taking another sip of water.

"Special nutrient-rich lighting. I had the room constructed earlier this year because I do miss the trees and flowers. I've been here too long."

Byakuya lowered his voice so that he thought Aizen couldn't hear.

"I have, too."

"Byakuya," Aizen said quietly, "I understand that right now you hate me with every fiber of your being. How can you help it when I've taken so much from you? But…I want to…help you to understand something. I never wanted to make you hate me. You know that when I held you in Las Noches before, all I wanted was for you to return the love I felt for you. I made too many mistakes. And I drove you to this…to hating me. But now that you are here, now that going back is no longer an option…Byakuya, I want to try to get this right, to do things differently. I don't want you to hate me. I know it may take a long time, but…I want you to learn to be content with life here in Las Noches…with me. Perhaps love is out of the question now, but I think, given time, you could learn to be content. Your children will be here. I will even accept that I must share your affection with Renji, because you are Soul Bonded. But, Byakuya, I don't want you to hate me anymore. What can I do to make things right between us?"

Byakuya stared at him incredulously.

"Sosuke," he said softly, "after all that you've done, how can you dare to ask me that?"

"What I've done? Byakuya, what was I supposed to do? I tried everything to make you love me…everything I could do. But nothing worked. I know I've caused you pain, but I have been in agony over this for years, also. I did not choose to feel this way about you. I would rid myself of the feeling if I could…but it is not in my power to do that. But don't think I haven't tried. I have. And with time, I realized that the feeling was not going to leave me…that like it or not, I want you in my life. And because of who I am, I can stop at nothing to bring you to my side, Byakuya, even if it makes you hate me. And now you are here…having my child…and not able to leave, because you are a fugitive. You may never love me, but perhaps you could learn to be content. You and your children could have a good life with me in the spirit king's realm when I become king."

"And what of Renji? What of my Soul Bonded? What will you do with him?" Byakuya asked, looking into his enemy's eyes.

"If Renji will agree to live in peace here, I will allow the two of you to be together. Your first allegiance will be to me…but as long as you satisfy me…there is no need for me to be jealous of what you share with Renji."

Aizen slipped an arm around Byakuya's waist and brought his face close to the noble's.

"You and I can both have some level of happiness…don't you see?" he said, bringing his lips to Byakuya's.

Byakuya tried to turn his head away, but Aizen held him in place, kissing him gently.

"You must learn to compromise, Byakuya. Right now, you have no choice but to do this…"

Byakuya cringed as Aizen intensified the kiss. He tried again to pull away, but Aizen held the noble tightly against him, and stroked his hair.

"Quiet, now. I'll stop. I understand that between this and the child you carry, you are under a great deal of stress. That isn't good for you or our child, Byakuya."

He released Byakuya and the noble dropped back onto the pillows. Aizen followed, wrapping his body around Byakuya's and reminding Byakuya of the boa constrictors of the living world. He felt lips brushing against his skin and shivered again.

_Renji…_

Renji's return thought broke through his mind like thunder.

_Aizen called attacks on the Seireitei and Karakura Town. The Garganta was damaged and we are hip deep in hollows. Bya…Bya, I'm sorry. We are coming._

A pained groan escaped the noble's lips. Misunderstanding it, Aizen rubbed Byakuya's lower abdomen and kissed him on the shoulder. Exhausted and dispirited, the noble forced himself into a troubled sleep.


	19. Serpentine Dance

Takeshi put a finger to his lips and motioned for Shoji to move ahead. They passed the last of the checkpoints of the shinigami base and flash stepped out onto the sands of Hueco Mundo. Behind them, the sounds of battle raged. Cries of the shinigami blended with the roar of hollows in a mad cacophony. It was almost enough to unnerve the two, but they were past the bulk of the enemies and the defenders of the base were too engrossed in defending themselves and the base to concern themselves with the two who broke into the desert and turned toward Las Noches.

Takeshi motioned for Shoji to stop and shifted to wolf form.

"Get on…it will be faster. I just wish we had Urufuhane…" he said.

"Takeshi," Shoji said bracingly, "we'll find Chisaki."

Takeshi nodded.

"I have to find a way to make things right with her. I knew she liked Akira…and I hated that. It was mostly because she left Dad behind while she saved him. But I lost it when I heard what Sosuke Aizen did to Byakuya after that. I couldn't forgive her…and when Byakuya said that Akira is Aizen's son…Shoji…I never felt rage like that before. It was awful. I wanted to strike out at someone. It just shouldn't have been them. Akira was raised as a slave. He didn't know. I could see the hurt when I told him. And I hurt Chisaki, too. She left to find Akira…but it is my fault she was so hurt."

"Don't think about that right now," Shoji said as he climbed onto the wolf's back, "just head for that base. We need to get there if we are going to do her any good."

Takeshi growled in response and dashed ahead, his eyes fixed on the fortress in the distance. The night was giving way to dawn as they reached the outer markers of Las Noches. Shoji leaned down low on Takeshi's back, almost disappearing into the red of his fur. He squinted against the driving sand. It seemed to them that Hueco Mundo had come to life and was working steadily against them as they struggled to make their way to Las Noches. The sand swirled madly around them, stinging their skin and striking as their eyes. Takeshi lowered his head and let the sand rush against his thick fur. Shoji lowered his head and burrowed his face into the fur at Takeshi's neck.

Finally, the sandstorm seemed to ease. Las Noches rose up before them like a mirage. They closed the distance rapidly now, slowing to take note of checkpoints and the positions of the guards. They took these out with power, knowing they couldn't take the time for stealth. Takeshi's power flared and Shoji found himself riding the back of the red wolf in a sea of others. It gave them cover and a place from which to launch their attacks. Checkpoint after checkpoint fell.

They burst out of the desert and Shoji took aim at the courtyard gates. He released a heavy blast of spirit energy that shattered the gates and sent sirens blaring. A sea of red wolves burst into the courtyard, tearing at the guards and leaving the path to the fortress open. They had just stepped through the gates, when a familiar looking Espada stepped forward in challenge. Takeshi and Shoji froze.

"Do you remember me, little ones?" he said mockingly, "You shouldn't have come here. You came for revenge and rescue, but here in Las Noches, all you will find is your death!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sosuke Aizen wrapped his body around his captive, reaching down to curl a hand around Byakuya's where it rested against the noble's lower abdomen. As he watched Byakuya give himself over to sleep, he took his other hand and threaded it through the tangle of raven hair near his temple. When he was certain that the noble was asleep, he reached out in his mind to the shard of Kyoka Suigetsu that remained hidden within Byakuya's body.

_Master?_

"Kyoka Suigetsu…"

_What is you order?_

"Byakuya is vulnerable now. With rescue delayed and the signs of his condition increasing, his defenses begin to crumble. It won't take much to snare him. I need you to speak to him. But use your gift of illusion so that he does not recognize you. Speak to him, instead, as the reiatsu of his unborn child. I think he will respond to that."

_As you wish, Master._

Smiling to himself, Aizen touched his fingertips to Byakuya's temple and gently released spirit energy into the sleeping noble's mind. Byakuya stirred restlessly beneath his hands, but did not wake.

_He walked alongside Hajime, carrying the soft bundle in his arms, Chisaki and Takeshi racing ahead and plunging into the lake with huge splashes. The sun was warm on their skin and the air was sweet with spring freshness. He breathed in deeply. He didn't remember the last time it had been that way._

_Hajime scampered ahead and leaped into the water, the disturbed splash rising up and dancing it's way down again. He felt a smile forming on his lips._

_"I told you it would be like this," his lover's voice whispered, the warmth teasing his ear, "I told you that we could be happy. You are happy, aren't you, Byakuya?"_

_"I am happy," he whispered back._

_He looked down into the beautiful eyes of the child he held. The eyes held his and the tiny infant cooed softly. Byakuya caught his breath, stunned by the intensity of the feeling that passed through him. Next to him, his lover reached down to gently tickle a petal soft cheek. Byakuya blinked. The man standing next to him was not Renji. The hand that took his was all too familiar, the eyes also brown…but without the gentle shine…without the passionate tracings. Byakuya turned and strong arms took hold of him. They wrapped around him tightly, holding him so that he gasped for breath. The forceful mouth fastened on his. His mind cried out against it, but his lips moved lightly in response. In his arms, the infant sighed happily. Ever so slowly, Byakuya felt himself begin to fall._

Byakuya came awake with a start and sat up quickly, wide-eyed and gasping for breath. His body shook with memory.

"Bya, are you all right?" Aizen asked softly, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Byakuya nodded wordlessly, hating himself for leaning into the traitor's calming embrace. His confused mind spun. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. Warm hands rubbed his back and neck. He couldn't stop shaking. Because he hadn't dreamt all of it. The part about Renji not being beside him was all too real. So was Aizen's touch on his skin.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered, "What's wrong with me?"

"Byakuya, nothing is wrong with you," Aizen said, stroking his hair and kissing his neck at the shoulder, "Your mind is beginning to adjust to what it knows to be true. You are falling in love, Byakuya. You are falling in love with our child. Do you feel it? The baby's reiatsu is beginning to resonate."

He guided Byakuya's hand to the place under which the shard of Kyoka Suigetsu lay hidden. Byakuya froze. Beneath his hand, he felt the brushings of innate power, the flash of an unborn mind touching his. His eyes widened and his breath released in a trembling burst. He stared down at where their hands rested, his mind spinning out of control. Aizen's head turned and his head bent as he brought his lips to the startled noble's. To Aizen's surprise, Byakuya did not pull away. He didn't react at all. He remained frozen in Aizen's arms, their lips pressed together, his mind precariously balanced. Sosuke Aizen knew better than to push him over. If he pushed Byakuya now, the noble was likely to completely lose his grip on reality. Instead, he pulled his lips away and brought the dazed shinigami to rest against his shoulder.

Byakuya rested quietly against him, one hand still pressed to his abdomen, his head lowered against the rush of unfamiliar emotions. It wasn't right for him to feel this way…this much. He felt himself slowly losing control and in the edges of his mind, panic began to press inward.

"Sosuke…" he whispered in desperation, "Sosuke, I cannot breathe…"

He couldn't make sense of Aizen's reply. His mind had already drifted into the haziness that surrounded him.

"Renji…" he moaned incoherently, "Renji, where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

A few miles away, Renji broke free of the garganta and tumbled onto the sands of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime landed unceremoniously nearby. Slowly, they dusted themselves off.

"Damn!" Renji snapped, kicking at the sand in disgust, "They didn't get in before the hollows shut it down again."

He sighed softly.

"I guess this is all we've got."

"Cheer up, Renji," Ichigo said bracingly, "We'll get them out of there. Kisuke needed the others anyway."

"Dammit, Ichigo! We can't raid Las Noches with the four of us and maybe two more!"

"Renji," Rukia said, in a voice that reminded him of Byakuya's, "We'll do what we have to. If this is all we have, it will be enough."

"It had better be," he said abruptly, "I know what I felt when I touched his mind. It was like nothing I've felt before. He was awake…I looked through his eyes and he was in Aizen's bedroom. But when I tried to exchange thoughts, I got nothing back. It's like his conscious mind wasn't there at all!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sosuke Aizen carried Byakuya's unconscious form into the infirmary, calling for the healer. The man stepped forward, shaking his head.

"I have to disentangle his reiatsu from the zanpakuto's again. Put him over there."

Aizen set Byakuya on the examination table and sighed impatiently as the healer leaned over the noble.

"It's worse than last time. This will take longer. Sosuke, we should really think about removing the shard. His reiatsu is becoming dangerously disturbed. It's putting a strain on everything. You risk him having a complete mental and physical breakdown."

"You have to keep this going. Byakuya is convinced he is with child…and I'm finding myself more and more desperately wishing I could make it so. Is there no other way? Nothing we can do?"

The healer sighed.

"I cannot make him carry a child. That is a dream that I cannot give you, Sosuke. But I could do something else."

Aizen looked up sharply.

"What can you do?"

The healer leaned over Byakuya, extending his hands and sending healing energy into his body.

"As soon as his reiatsu stabilizes, I can take reiatsu from the two of you. There is a process by which the reiatsu can be combined and injected into a developing donor egg. I have many of those here in the lab. That is no problem."

"We don't have time for a surrogate birth!" Aizen said sternly, "We need to do this now!"

"I wasn't suggesting a surrogate birth, Sosuke. I will grow the child in a special birth chamber. I can speed up or slow down time within the chamber. We could tell the shinigami that there is a problem and that the child must be matured and birthed immediately. He would be unconscious during the procedure. He wouldn't have any idea that the child was grown outside his body. The resultant child would be yours and his. No test would say otherwise. Will that work for you, Sosuke?"

Aizen nodded, a smile coming to his face.

"Yes…yes, that would work."

"Well, first, I have to stabilize him. This is turning out to be harder than I thought it would be! Sosuke, as a healer, I have to warn you that this man is precariously balanced both physically and mentally. If there is any problem in either arena, he could lose his mind…or die. You just need to be prepared in case something goes wrong."

"Yes, I know," admitted Aizen, "I've been noticing the deterioration, but I am sure once the baby is here, he will recover."

"Assuming there are no complications during the process. I'll take the reiatsu now, since I've got it stabilized. We can probably grow the child in a few hours and bring him back when it is time."

"I will have Kyoka Suigetsu make him believe something is wrong."

"And while he is under, I will remove the shard from your zanpakuto. That will relieve the strain on his reiatsu."

Aizen smiled.

"Then I'll have everything I want," he said, looking down at the unconscious noble, "I will finally have brought him to my side to stay!"

XXXXXXXXXX

_Master!_

Byakuya lay still in Senbonzakura's arms.

_Master, you must wake!_

He shook Byakuya gently.

_Master, Kyoka Suigetsu will not be gone for long! Please, you must hear me!_

The dark eyes opened and gazed up at the masked warrior. Senbonzakura sighed in relief.

_Master, I was worried. Your mind was closed to mine when I found you. I could not make you hear. Master…Byakuya…you are being deceived. There is no child. What you feel inside is Kyoka Suigetsu! There is a shard of the zanpakuto in your body. This is what Aizen has used to control your movements and our power. It is not as you thought. We do not need possession of his weapon to gain control. All we must do is put our combined power together and we can overcome Kyoka Suigetsu! Because we will do this through the shard, Aizen will not know. I can masquerade as his zanpakuto and we can plan our escape! Master!_

Byakuya continued to gaze silently up into the eyes of his zanpakuto.

_Master? Do you not hear me? Byakuya!_

"Sen…" he said, slowly blinking, "I can't…hear you…"

The eyes of the masked warrior widened in dismay. He shook Byakuya and sent his spirit energy through the shinigami's body.

_Byakuya?_

The zanpakuto turned.

_He is coming! Master, I must go for now. I promise you that I will come back. I will help you. I do not know why you don't hear me. I will find you again when he is gone!_

"Sen…Senbonzakura!"

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya opened his eyes and found Aizen's looking worriedly down at him. He started to sit up, but Aizen pushed him down gently.

"Don't try to get up, yet. Your reiatsu became unstable again and I had to bring you to the infirmary for treatment. You're going to be fine, now."

"Sosuke?"

"I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll take care of you and our baby."

Byakuya studied him for a moment. A worried look came into his eyes.

"Sosuke…Sosuke, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" he asked.

Aizen sighed softly.

"Everything will be fine. You just might be having this child sooner than expected."


	20. Web of Illusions

"I am Fukaitami," said the Espada, "I will destroy you."

"No," said Shoji, stepping forward, "not this time! You killed my brother. You killed Shoichi. But you will not kill me, nor anyone else, not anymore. You are going to be the one who dies!"

He drew his zanpakuto and looked at Takeshi.

"Are you with me?" he asked, his eyes fierce and proud.

Takeshi drew his weapon.

"Let's get him!" he shouted.

"Takeshi, wait!" called Chisaki, flash stepping in to join them.

"Chisaki! Thank kami!" Takeshi yelled, grabbing her and hugging her fiercely, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I blamed you!"

"Um…guys?" Shoji said, drawing their attention back him, "I think we'd best save that for later. Come on, let's take this Espada down!"

The twins turned and crossed their swords.

"Urufuhane!" they cried together.

The winged wolf materialized before them, then launched itself into the air. It flew at the Espada, slashing with claws and ripping with its teeth. The Espada flash stepped clear, laughing.

"You think your pathetic dog can bring me down? Hah! Your puppy is going to the pound!"

He turned and they saw the red light of a cero blast beginning to form. Chisaki and Takeshi looked at each other and nodded. Two zanpakuto flared and as the cero blast burst forth, Fukaitami was surrounded by a throng of wolves and hawks that pecked and tore at him from every angle. Fukaitami roared and the ground shook as he blasted ceros in all directions. Shoji stepped forward and a light burst from his zanpakuto and found Fukaitami in the midst of the chaos. The Espada screamed and disappeared beneath the sea of attacks. The ground shook wildly now, forcing the three to drop to their knees. They could hear screams and crashes sounding inside the fortress now. Dust rose up in front of them, obscuring everything. When it cleared, they peered cautiously into the darkness. For a moment, nothing happened. Then a light appeared where Fukaitami had been. A deep voice sounded in the distance.

"Little creatures!" it hissed, "You insignificant pests! You have caused me to loose my zanpakuto. Now you will learn what pain is. I will show you."

"Look out!" Shoji cried, launching himself at the twins.

He took the three of them the rest of the way to the ground as Fukaitami rose up. The Espada was now massive enough to fill the courtyard. His cero barely cleared them and its heat seared their backs.

"Spread out!" Takeshi yelled, "It won't be able to attack all three of us!"

The three flash stepped in different directions as Urufuhane swooped in to attack the huge Espada again. Fukaitami roared and blasted another cero at the winged wolf as it turned. The wolf shuddered as the attack made contact and it fell towards the ground. Instantly, the space around Fukaitami was filled with attacking wolves and hawks. And again, Shoji's light blast struck. But this time, it barely fazed him. Fukaitami laughed.

"Fools…you cannot hurt me! And moving apart will not protect you either, because I can attack you all at once!"

The light of a cero rose into the air above him. It split into three and flew at the stunned shinigami. Just as the cero reached them, it suddenly met with a wave of spiritual pressure that blasted it into ash. In front of each of the three, dark forms rose up. Shoji found himself looking up at Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji stood, grinning down at Takeshi, and Yoruichi now stood alongside Chisaki. Rukia and Orihime stood off to the side.

"It looks like you three could use a little bit of backup!" Renji said, the spirit energy rising around him. Power rose around each of the others as well. They stood with their power activated, staring at the huge Espada. The Espada gave a low, evil laugh.

"Attack me then, if you wish. You are only going to give me more targets! You are nothing. My power will destroy all of you!"

Another cero began to form…this one unlike any the others had ever seen, both in its massive size and blinding brightness. Ichigo rose into the air and flew forward. Renji flash stepped in from the other side. The two struck as the cero blast exploded outward. The light from the cero blinded them and everyone was thrown roughly to the ground. The fortress shook madly and more crashes could be heard. The rescuers began to swell smoke.

Renji and Ichigo appeared out of the dust and smoke, both now in Ban Kai mode. Ichigo engaged the Espada in a flurry of heavy sword strikes while Renji brought the skeletal dragon king forth. The great dragon roared, shaking the ground beneath them. Ichigo flashed stepped away as Renji sent the dragon crashing into Fukaitami. The Espada roared in pain and anger. A moment later, it was hit with Yoruichi's lightning and a blue fire blast from Rukia. Fukaitami roared again and sent another huge cero outward. The dragon turned and circled above the Espada. The stunned combatants watched as the cero blast was forced off its course and up into the dragon.

"You just made your last mistake!" yelled Renji, "My skeletal dragon just absorbed your attack…and you are about to get it back!"

The dragon turned. Fukaitami stared in disbelief as his own cero blasted forth from the mouth of the great dragon. At the same time, the twins buried the Espada in wolves and Hawks and fire and lightning attacks burst from Rukia, Yoruichi and Shoji. Fukaitami screamed. His body rose into the air and exploded. Below him, the fortress shook, creaked and groaned under the weight of the attack.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Perhaps you and Byakuya should discuss this for a time," the healer suggested, "I will remain here and prepare."

Aizen nodded.

"Do you feel like walking a bit now, Bya?" Aizen asked, helping Byakuya to his feet, "Hajime is in the atrium waiting for us. I thought we could talk about what the healer told me while you visit with him…that is, if you are feeling up to it."

Byakuya nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. It seemed that everything around him was taking on an odd, surreal feeling. He tried to put off the strange feeling of dread that passed through him and concentrated instead on just putting one foot in front of the other. Aizen walked beside him, stealing worried glances at him. He hadn't anticipated that the shard would affect him so intensely.

He opened the door to the atrium and Byakuya stepped inside. Almost immediately, an alarm sounded in the distance. Aizen turned to Byakuya.

"Stay here with Hajime. I will be right back."

Byakuya nodded silently and watched him leave.

"Daddy Bya!" called an excited voice.

Hajime ran into his arms and wrapped his small body around Byakuya. Byakuya pulled him close and hugged him back, smiling gently.

"I missed you, Hajime," he said quietly.

"I miss you. Daddy Bya better now?"

"I am better, Hajime, thank you. Let's walk a bit."

The boy slipped a hand into Byakuya's and the two started down the trail. Byakuya had never seen anything like this room. Las Noches was a dead place. It seemed unusual to be surrounded again by trees, grass and flowers. They even spotted birds, squirrels, and little insects.

"Look Hajime, they have koi…like ours at home."

Hajime raced ahead to the edge of the water and looked down. The koi swirled just beneath the surface, their mouths opening and closing. Hajime giggled and placed a hand in the water. The fish closed in around it, gently tickling his fingers. He giggled harder. Byakuya stood watching, his hand absently dropping to rest against his abdomen. He took a few slow breaths to offset the sick feeling that was passing through him again. He dropped to his knees near Hajime, lowering his head and feeling suddenly dizzy again.

"Daddy Bya?"

He felt Hajime's hand on his arm and looked up. The boy had wandered back from the edge of the water and now knelt at his side, looking up at him worriedly.

"Daddy Bya sick? I fix?" he asked.

Byakuya placed a hand on his.

"I wish you could, little one, but this…"

Hajime's hand followed Byakuya's and came to rest on his stomach. Byakuya gazed down at him. Hajime whimpered softly and tugged at the bands on his wrists.

"Take dis off. I fix you."

Byakuya placed a gentle hand on the boy's face.

"I know you don't understand, Hajime, but you cannot fix this. There is…a baby inside. And it has to grow."

Hajime looked at him with confused eyes and his hand returned to Byakuya's abdomen. He squealed angrily and tugged at the bands again.

"Take dis off! I take it out. Hurts Daddy Bya…take it out!"

Byakuya's brow furrowed questioningly.

"Hajime, it is a baby. It must grow bigger before it can be born," he explained, "If you take it out too soon, it cannot live."

Hajime touched his abdomen again and his eyes glowed golden. The bands at his wrists began to shimmer. Byakuya stared and leaned forward.

"Hajime, can you break the bands?" he asked softly.

The boy lowered his head and Byakuya felt the stirrings of his power.

"Good, Hajime, focus. See if you can break them."

"I take off and get it out! It hurt Daddy Bya."

"But, Hajime…"

Byakuya stopped mid-sentence as the bands on the boy's wrists shattered.

"Hajime, you did it!"

He held out his own wrists.

"Can you break these?"

The boy placed his hands on the noble's wrists and focused. Light flared and his eyes glowed golden with power. The bands on Byakuya's wrists shimmered and sparked. A moment later, they shattered.

Byakuya pulled the boy close.

"Good work, Hajime! Now…"

"Fix Daddy Bya?" Hajime said, reaching for his abdomen. Byakuya opened his mouth to object, but as the boy's hands touched him, he fell back, staring.

"Take out!" Hajime cried.

Power exploded around the two and Byakuya suddenly found his eyes locked firmly on his son's. In the depths of Hajime's eyes, Byakuya found himself face to face with the truth of what Aizen had done. Senbonzakura's voice rose up in his mind.

_Byakuya! You are not carrying Aizen's child! It is Kyoka Suigetsu creating an illusion. Now that you hear me, we can turn the tables. I can gain control of his zanpakuto! Let Hajime remove the shard and we can break free!_

A staggering wave of fury and disgust rose up inside Byakuya. His spiritual pressure flared around him and the room shook with it.

"It cannot be," Byakuya said in a low, dangerous voice as the power coalesced around him, "That he would dare to…"

_Master_, Senbonzakura's voice said bracingly, _I feel your anger. I understand…but we must focus on getting out of the fortress. I promise you…What Sosuke Aizen and his zanpakuto did to you will not go unpunished. But we must focus on getting to the courtyard! Trust me…trust me as you always have…Byakuya! Have Hajime remove the shard!_

Forcing back his outrage, Byakuya turned to Hajime.

"Hajime," Byakuya said quickly, "I need you to take it out. You were right. It is hurting me and we need to take it out."

Hajime placed his hands on Byakuya's abdomen and focused heavily. Power flared around them. Byakuya felt a shock of pain, then a feeling of lightness as the shard lifted free of his body. He captured the shard and turned it over in his hand, then slipped it into his pocket.

"Come, Hajime, we must leave quickly."

He picked up the boy and slipped out of the atrium, heading down the hallway toward the kitchen. As he turned a corner, he saw Sosuke Aizen returning. He set Hajime down, drew Senbonzakura and pushed Hajime behind him.

_Master!_

"Senbonzakura?"

_Master, touch the shard and send his zanpakuto an image. Make Aizen walk past without seeing you. I will lend you my power to help you control the image._

Byakuya reached into his pocket and touched the shard with his fingertips. He focused heavily and held his breath as Aizen approached. Thinking quickly, he sent a second image through the weapon. Behind them, in the atrium, images of Byakuya and Hajime appeared.

_Excellent thinking!_ Senbonzakura said in approval, _That will give you time to escape. I sense Zabimaru. Head for the courtyard._

Aizen passed by them, only a breath away. Only his commitment to getting Hajime free of the fortress held Byakuya back from attacking him. Instead, Byakuya picked up Hajime and flash stepped down the hall. As they raced for the courtyard, explosions sounded and the fortress trembled. As they reached the main entry, a powerful explosion blasted through the doors ahead of them, shaking the building and sending Byakuya to the floor. He turned his body carefully into a controlled forward roll, shielding Hajime and coming quickly back to his feet. Hajime squealed and Byakuya couldn't tell if the sound was delight or fear. He flashed stepped for the door and reached the entry. Outside, the courtyard lay in ruins. Fires burned all around. On the sand dunes just outside the courtyard, he spotted a small group of familiar faces. He opened his mouth to call to them, but Sosuke Aizen's voice rose up behind him. Byakuya set Hajime down.

"Run to them," he told the boy.

Hajime flash stepped away.

"So…you thought you could escape, Byakuya. You almost did. I don't know how you managed the false images. I am impressed. Kyoka Suigetsu couldn't have done better."

"How could you?" Byakuya hissed back at him, "How could you try to make me believe that I was having your child? It was cruel, Sosuke. It didn't just hurt me. It hurt my family…and it tarnished the Kuchiki family name."

"I did what I had to, Byakuya! You have poisoned my mind for decades! I have tried everything to rid myself of you. I haven't been able to let go. And I do not have the moral boundaries to stop myself. You and I know that."

Byakuya stared into his eyes and slowly withdrew the shard of Kyoka Suigetsu. Aizen stared in surprise.

"Byakuya?" he said, taking a step towards him.

"Shatter," said Byakuya softly, "Kyoka Suigetsu."

The shard in his hand glowed golden and the zanpakuto flared. Aizen's face went white and his eyes suddenly went blank. He stared at Byakuya uncomprehendingly and fell to the ground at his feet. Byakuya released the shard from his hand and turned away, walking slowly toward the others. He had almost reached them when Aizen's voice rose up behind him.

"Nice try, Byakuya. You tried using my own zanpakuto to destroy my memories…but even though you launched the attack, even though it had an effect, Kyoka Suigetsu is, in the end, my zanpakuto. I have to thank you. The one thing you did cure me of was my attachment to you. I no longer feel anything for you. My zanpakuto saw that feeling for you was slowly destroying me. That is the only reason it helped you. But that means that I no longer mind killing you…and killing you will bring down Renji too. You shouldn't have turned your back on me without killing me first. Now, Byakuya, you are going to pay with their lives…and with yours."

Aizen stepped forward.

"Ban Kai," said Byakuya calmly, "Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Aizen watched, zanpakuto in hand, as the pink swords surrounded them.

"Sosuke," he said quietly, "you are right. I shouldn't have left you alive. I shall fix that mistake now."

Aizen smiled.

"You cannot defeat me this way, Byakuya," he said softly, "you have seen my shikai, so you are vulnerable to my weapon."

"Perhaps you are correct," Byakuya said, noting the skeletal dragon that circled above them, "but I will make an effort. Feel honored, Sosuke. I do not honor many with my Senkei. You are truly unique among my enemies."

"Go ahead, then, Byakuya. Try to kill me," Aizen said quietly, "Watch what happens."

Renji…I need the divine dragon.

"Very well, Sosuke. I will try."

The thousand swords flickered for a moment. Byakuya stared into Sosuke Aizen's eyes. Renji Abarai gazed down at them, waiting.

The swords shimmered and spun above them. Aizen watched calmly, waiting for them to descend. His eyes widened with surprise as the swords rose and then buried themselves in the skeletal dragon above them. Suddenly, Renji Abarai flash stepped to Byakuya's side.

"Tenrai," Byakuya and Renji said together, "Sakura Doragon Kokuou!"

The impaled dragon shimmered, then exploded in a blinding white light. Aizen watched in surprise as the divine white dragon formed beside them.

"You will no longer poison my mind or my life, Sosuke Aizen," Byakuya said solemnly, "You cannot defend against this dragon. Try if you wish. It will only result in your death. I would suggest that you run…and pray that your flash step is faster than this dragon's attack."

Aizen stared into the eyes of the white dragon, frozen and staring death in the face. The dragon's head bowed slightly and light flared as its mouth opened and the white fireblast shot forth. Aizen stood rapt as the attack closed in.

Just as it reached him, Sosuke Aizen disappeared. The blast from the dragon continued and struck the fortress of Las Noches. Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya and flash stepped clear of the courtyard. They reappeared on the sand dune next to the rescue force, watching as the white power flared and consumed the fortress. The ground shook madly beneath their feet. In the distance, they could see Las Noches, outlined in light that outshone the crescent moon. The light exploded outward and the soul reapers threw themselves to the ground as a heavy wave of spiritual pressure broke over them.

Byakuya rested calmly with Renji's arm still curled around his waist, watching as the fortress disintegrated. And turned to white ash.

"Kami," whispered Renji, "that is one powerful attack."

Byakuya's eyes rose to meet Renji's.

"Arigato, Renji, for arriving when you did…for pulling me clear."

Renji opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by the sound of an anguished sob. They turned and saw Chisaki kneeling in the sand, staring back at the ruined base. Yoruichi and Takeshi knelt on either side of the girl, soothing her with calming hands.

Byakuya stared questioningly.

"Akira was in there," Renji said softly.

Byakuya's eyes closed and his head bowed.

"I'm sorry, Chisaki," he whispered.

The girl looked up at him.

"You…didn't mean to," she sobbed, "You were aiming for Aizen…I saw. It isn't your fault. You weren't even trying to hit the base."

A hell butterfly floated softly across the dunes and settled in front of Yoruichi. She looked up and listened as Kisuke's voice rose up out of it.

Hey! Just thought I'd give you a heads up. The hollows have broken off and headed for home. If you are still near Las Noches, you need to get clear…now. If I had a winged wolf, then I'd use it quickly. Good luck.

Yoruichi turned to the others.

"The hollows are returning. We need to get out of here."

Chisaki wiped her eyes and drew her zanpakuto.

"Chisaki," said Takeshi, "I'm really sorry. I was horrible to you. And I shouldn't have been so hard on Akira. Will you forgive me?"

Chisaki nodded wordlessly. The twins crossed their swords.

"Urufuhane!"

The winged wolf appeared and swelled in size until it was large enough to carry all of them. One by one, they climbed onto its back. Urufuhane howled and launched into the air. He turned on a slow arc towards home.

Byakuya rested against Renji with Renji's arms wrapped warmly around him.

"I was nearly out of mind with worry when I couldn't reach you," Renji said softly, "I didn't know what was happening. But you're safe now. We're all safe, now."

Byakuya didn't answer, but burrowed more deeply into Renji's embrace as Renji went on.

"You know that whatever happens…"

"It wasn't real…Renji," Byakuya said, stopping him mid-sentence, "It was an illusion…just a very powerful, very destructive illusion."

Renji swallowed hard and nodded.

"But that doesn't mean that it didn't feel real to you, Byakuya. And I know that for the time you believed it was, you made peace with it. It doesn't matter that it was his…or even that it was a lie, it was real to you. It has to have really hurt you, Bya."

Byakuya nodded.

"I will not lie to you. I do feel pain for what seems lost. But Renji, I am also relieved. I don't think I would have been able to handle that if it was real. My mind was nearly broken. I couldn't hear my own zanpkuto…or the voice of my soul bonded. I honestly think if it had been real, it would have truly shattered me. I've been broken before. I can find my way through this pain too. I just…need you there."

"I'm here," Renji assured him, "I'm not going anywhere."

A few feet away, Orihime carefully healed the children's battle injuries. Rukia and Yoruichi sat with Chisaki, rubbing her shoulders and talking to her quietly. She listened without speaking, her eyes fixed on the ruins of the fortress as it disappeared in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXx

On a sand dune on the far side of the fortress, Gin knelt in front of Sosuke Aizen, carefully healing his injuries.

"I have to hand it to Byakuya," he said, smiling at Aizen, "he actually caused some damage. I'm impressed."

"Gin…" said Aizen softly, "I have to ask you something."

"Yes, Sosuke?"

"Why did you do that? Why did you pull me out of the way?" he asked, not looking up, "After all of this…what made you do that?"

Gin sniffed dismissively.

"Oh," he said off-handedly, "by now, it's probably habit. I wouldn't go so far as to call it love, Sosuke. As you've always told me, love is dangerous. It can get you killed."

"Are you happy?" Aizen asked softly, "Are you happy that he escaped? That he cured me of my obsession? That Akira is gone?"

"Hmm," Gin considered the question for a moment, "Yes…yes, yes…and not really. The boy couldn't help who he was. I probably shouldn't have blamed his mother, either. The one I really wanted to kill was you."

"And yet…you saved my life," Aizen observed.

"Yes," acknowledged Gin, leaning forward to kiss him, "yes, I did."

Akira crawled clear of the wreckage of Las Noches, carefully concealing his spiritual pressure. He rested briefly on a sand dune, watching as the winged wolf flew towards the Seireitei.

"Good-bye Chisaki," he whispered, "Thank you for saving me from him. I have a chance at a normal life now. I can't go to the Seireitei. Too much has happened. So I'll give the living world a try. Thank you. Thank you for setting me free."


	21. Surrendering

Byakuya rested quietly in Renji's arms as Urufuhane carried them into the Seireitei and slowed, circling.

"Should we turn toward home?" Takeshi asked, looking back at them.

"Yeah…" Renji began.

"No," Byakuya interjected calmly, "we must go to the First Division."

"Hold up a minute, Takeshi," Renji said quickly.

Urufuhane continued to circle.

"Byakuya, you should go home and rest before…"

"They're going to come and arrest me anyway, Renji. The only other option I have is to surrender to you and let you take me to the head captain."

"Bya…you just got away from Aizen. You have battle injuries."

"My injuries are not serious, Renji," Byakuya said softly, "I am fine."

Renji looked at him incredulously.

"Byakuya…don't sit there and tell me you are fine! Sosuke Aizen convinced you that you were having his child. He trashed your reputation and made you a fugitive. It's true that I don't know all of what he did to you while you were there, but your mind screamed for me…and eventually it shut down. Zabimaru said that your zanpakuto was frantic because he couldn't make you hear him. You are not 'fine,' Byakuya. You are anything but fine!"

Byakuya sat up and slowly removed his katana from his hip. He turned and held it out to Renji.

"I am surrendering to you," he said quietly, "I am a fugitive and I must either surrender to you or another captain. It is the law, Renji. Would you rather I…"

"No…" Renji said, taking Senbonzakura and slipping it into his belt next to Zabimaru, "I understand that you have to surrender. But we're going to do this my way."

He turned to Takeshi.

"Take us to the Fourth Division."

Byakuya held his eyes for a moment longer, then nodded in acceptance and sank back into Renji's embrace. The riders on the back of the winged wolf were silent as it descended and came to rest in the courtyard of the Fourth Division. As they came to a stop, Renji placed a hand against Byakuya's forehead and before he could object, quickly induced sleep.

"Believe me," he said softly, "it's better this way. I'll take care of everything. If we have to do this, I want to make it easier for you.

Healers emerged from the building ahead of them and lifted Byakuya down. Renji followed, turning back for a moment.

"You kids go home and stay there until you hear from me. I'm going to stay with Byakuya as much as I can."

"Renji," said Yoruichi, "I would suggest taking Hajime with you. He seems to have a soothing effect on Byakuya. And his powers might be needed."

Renji nodded.

"Come on, kid," he said, smiling up at Hajime, "You're going to help me with Byakuya."

The boy pulled free of Chisaki and leapt off of the winged wolf's back, falling briefly, then landing in Renji's arms, laughing. Renji kissed the boy on the forehead and started to turn away. Then he stopped and turned back.

"Ichigo," he said, smiling up at his longtime friend, "I want to thank you and Orihime for coming to help me get him out of there. I owe you."

Ichigo laughed softly.

"Get out of here, baka! Go take care of Byakuya. Just…come and see us when you can."

Renji nodded, then turned and flash stepped toward the healing center. Behind him, Urufuhane rose into the air and turned for home.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How does he look?" Renji asked as Captain Unohana studied Byakuya's sleeping form.

Unohana smiled encouragingly and patted Hajime on the head as the boy rested his head on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Stay there, Hajime," she told the boy, "you are helping him stay asleep."

She turned to Renji.

"Physically, Byakuya is in surprisingly good condition. But then, Sosuke wanted him to believe he was with child. He needed to take care of him. Also, the presence of his zanpakuto shard meant that he had to monitor Byakuya very closely to stave off rejection and deterioration of Byakuya's reiatsu."

"He also told me that Aizen was using the shard to control his body. Byakuya was not able to put up any kind of resistance, so Aizen would have had little reason to hurt him physically."

Unohana sighed softly.

"That explains it," she said softly.

"Explains what?" Renji asked, furrowing his brow.

"It explains the signs of consensual intimacy. I was concerned about how that would be reflected when he faces trial, but being under the influence of the zanpakuto shard, he would not have been able to resist."

Renji closed his eyes and let out a sharp breath.

"His body might not have resisted, but his mind was screaming. I heard. It got so bad that eventually he just shut down. He couldn't even hear the sound of his own zanpakuto speaking to him," he said softly, "I didn't know what was happening at the time, because he wasn't able to tell me."

Unohana looked up at him with troubled eyes.

"Renji, you know that these questions will be brought out in Byakuya's trial. We will need you and Senbonzakura to explain what you witnessed. It is the only way to get past the fact that there was what appeared to be consensual intimacy."

"Well, that bastard is a master of illusion. Don't you think the members of Central 46 will think about that when they try Byakuya?" Renji asked.

"I think they will," she answered solemnly, "but even so, it will be difficult to iron out what was real and what was not. I have evidence that should refute Aizen's claim that Byakuya went to Las Noches willingly and was his lover during his last captivity. We have extensive documentation of the injuries from the beatings as well as complete records of what he experienced during his recovery. With you and Senbonzakura to provide evidence of what happened during this abduction, we should be able to clear him. But Renji, all of this rests upon two very important complicating factors."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking down at Byakuya and Hajime.

"Having been surrounded by the illusions Aizen created in his mind, I wonder if Byakuya will be able to tolerate the stress of undergoing a trial. I was able to conduct several tests of his sleeping mind and they reveal the troubling fact that Byakuya was brought to the verge of a mental breakdown. That, and the physical issues associated with the presence of the shard in his body tell me that he may not be able to withstand the rigors of a trial."

"You mean…" Renji began, "but…I talked to him. He's coherent now."

"He is coherent," Unohana agreed, "but his mind has been besieged with warring thoughts, experiences and emotions. This brings us to my second concern. During the trial, he will have to relive what happened to him."

"I know they'll make him talk about it, but…"

"It isn't going to be just talking about it, Renji," she said warningly, "There are the video recordings from Las Noches. And we don't just have the ones Sosuke Aizen provided. He made a mistake when he presented them. We were able to trace the visual relay he used. We broke into his files and retrieved extensive video footage."

Renji paled.

"You have footage of…"

"Of Aizen using Kyoka Suigetsu to take his memories…and of the means they used to bring him to submission. Renji, these things should clear his name, but they will be wrenching for him to see. And for him to know that so many people will view them…that is a heavy burden for anyone to bear. You must also consider that he is of a proud clan. He will feel added pressure because none of this reflects well on them. They have opted not to interfere with Central 46's desire to try him. To claim the right to try him within the Noble Court would further tarnish their public image…considering the seriousness of the charges."

"Well, would they rather he be branded a traitor? How will that affect their fucking public image?" Renji said furiously, "Captain, I don't give a damn about anything else, but I need you to tell me how to get him through this. How do I hold him together?"

Captain Unohana reached out and touched Renji's face gently.

"Your love for him is very profound, Renji. He needs to be connected with that. I also think Hajime's powers will aid in providing the comfort he needs. But I must question whether or not to even subject Byakuya to trial. If he is not mentally fit to stand trial, we cannot clear his name…but if we force him through a trial and his mind is not sound, we could unhinge him completely."

"And the law requires that if he faces trial, he must be present to hear the evidence against him and to aid in his own defence," Renji finished.

Captain Unohana nodded.

"I will wake him and conduct a few more tests, then you and I must decide whether to declare him fit for trial…or to institutionalize him until he is recovered enough for trial."

"You're not putting him in an institution!" Renji exclaimed, "Byakuya hates being in any kind of hospital or confinement…you know that!"

"I understand…but the laws in this case demand that he must either stand trial or be confined to a mental institution," Unohana said softly, "We must be very careful in our choices."

"There is no choice," Renji said, gazing at Byakuya and Hajime, "He will die if you put him in one of those nuthouses. He's going to stand trial. And I'll just have to hold him together long enough to get him through it."

"You won't have to do this alone, Renji," Captain Unohana said, smiling gently, "I spoke to Rikichi today. Byakuya has the support of every member of the Sixth Division. And his sister Hotaru informed me that she represents him to the Kuchiki Council of Elders. You can be certain that she will stand up for him. You should also know that, although the head captain cannot express it publicly right now, his thoughts are with the two of you. You can be certain that if he is able to help you in any way, he will."

Renji stared at her in surprise.

"Renji, you do know why his division is so loyal to him now, don't you?" Unohana asked.

Renji shook his head.

"After his injury trying to protect Rukia from Gin, while you and Byakuya struggled to escape Hueco Mundo together, he had time to think about things. He told me that it was during that time that he realized that he had been going about his leadership in the wrong way. Because of you, he realized that he needed to see to the protection and development of every member of his division. You and Byakuya made changes in the way the division was run…and Byakuya and Rikichi continued this after you became a captain. You are the reason Byakuya has so much support. You have a great deal of influence over him…and his affection for you is unbreakable. If anyone can see Byakuya through this trial, Renji Abarai, you can."

Renji stared at Byakuya and Hajime, hoping with all of his heart that it would be enough.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat calmly on the edge of the bed with Hajime on his lap and Renji at his side as the door opened and Captain Soi Fon entered the room. He looked up at her expectantly.

"Captain Kuchiki," she said, her voice unexpectedly soft, "I am here to place you under arrest and to transfer you to the Repentance Center."

"Renji," Byakuya said quietly, "will you please take Hajime?"

He kissed the boy on top of the head and handed him to Renji. Hajime looked back at Byakuya and tried to pull free of Renji.

"Daddy Bya?" he queried, "I want Daddy Bya."

"It is time for you to go home, Hajime," Byakuya told him in a gentle tone, "I will see you later."

He turned to Renji.

"Please take him out of the room. I don't want him to be upset when they seal my spirit energy away."

Renji turned to Soi Fon.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked softly, "He surrendered willingly. That should count for something. Besides, once he reaches the Repentance Center, the rock will block out his powers anyway."

Soi Fon nodded.

"I think it would be good for others to witness his willingness to cooperate."

She nodded to Byakuya.

"If you are ready, Captain?"

Byakuya nodded and stood. He stepped out of the room and the stealth force detail formed around him. Renji followed, still holding Hajime. The stealth force led Byakuya across the lobby and out the front doors of the healing center. As he reached the front steps, Byakuya caught his breath sharply and stared in surprise.

At the bottom of the steps, Rikichi stood at attention. Along the sides of the walkway stood every member of the Sixth Division, their heads held high and their eyes on their captain. Byakuya met their eyes in gratitude, feeling for the first time in a very long time, like the captain he had once been…before his abduction during the Hueco Mundo battle, before Aizen's treachery had stolen him away from himself.

He noticed suddenly that two women were walking up the steps toward him. As they reached him, Rukia and Hotaru placed themselves on either side of him. Renji walked a few steps behind with Hajime holding his hand and walking along as well. They made their way down the steps, surrounded by the security detail and as they passed the Sixth Division, the lines of soul reapers fell in around them. As they turned out onto the busy street, Byakuya felt his breath catch as his division closed in around them, sheltering him from the eyes of the others who lined the streets watching for him to pass.

No one spoke. He was surrounded by the sound of their feet passing over the ground, the call of birds, and the soft hiss of the breeze that moved through his hair and touched his face. Even those who watched from the sides of the road watched in silence.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the Repentance Center. The Sixth Division stepped back in perfect lines and waited as the security detail moved forward. Rukia and Hotaru kissed Byakuya and stepped away. Renji held Hajime up so he could kiss Byakuya as well. Then Byakuya turned and embraced Renji.

"Renji," he said softly, "don't worry. We will find a way through this."

Renji stared at him in surprise.

"Byakuya…why are you saying things like that to me? I should be comforting you…"

Byakuya shook his head.

"No, Renji, we should comfort each other."

He leaned forward and kissed Renji gently on the lips, then turned and followed the security detail into the Repentence Center.


	22. The Judgment

Takeshi turned Urufuhane in a slow circle and headed for the Kuchiki home. The riders were silent, their thoughts still focused on Byakuya and the trial that lay ahead of them. As they approached the gates, the smell of extinguished fire reached their nostrils. They looked ahead and caught their breath in surprise and dismay.

The Kuchiki manor was completely destroyed. The buildings and grounds lay in smoking ruins. Even the gardens and koi pond were burned beyond recognition.

"Kami…" breathed Yoruichi, "What happened here? I thought the hollow attack might have damaged things in the Seireitei…but this…"

Urufuhane swooped in for a landing at the outer gates. A lone sentry stepped forward to greet them. The riders climbed down and the winged wolf faded. Rukia approached the sentry. The sentry bowed.

"Miss Rukia…I'm sorry you had to come home to this…" he said, gesturing to the destruction behind him, "but with the property locked down and evacuated…"

"You couldn't help the damage the hollows did when they attacked. I do wonder that they were able to penetrate this deeply into the…"

"It wasn't hollows," the guard said softly, "Miss Rukia…you have to understand. After all that Sosuke Aizen did…there were those that…believed what he said and…"

He trailed off as he surveyed the shocked expressions.

"Damn!" Ichigo said, staring at the smoldering ruins, "Byakuya hasn't even had a chance to say anything and…they did…this?"

"The video feed that Aizen showed…along with the fact that Byakuya disappeared with him, convinced quite a few people that Byakuya was indeed, Aizen's lover. I knew there might be backlash, but I thought that it would come during or after the trial," Yoruichi said, staring in dismay at the damage.

"How could they do this?" Chisaki said, tears in her eyes as she approached the gate and studied the ruins of their home, "Everything is gone…"

Rukia stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be all right. This is bad…but we will rebuild our home. And remember…when they locked down the property, much of what was inside was put in storage. I'm sure that the fire did not destroy everything that was here."

"It isn't just that," the girl went on, brushing at the tears, "Dad has already been through so much. How will we tell him?"

"Should we tell him?" Takeshi asked, "He'll just be upset by the news. Maybe it's best if we just try to rebuild…"

"We'll let Renji worry about that," Yoruichi said, "In the meantime, you kids will need a place to stay.

She thought for a moment.

Chisaki, Takeshi, you know that once Renji knows about this, he'll send you to Karakura Town. Rukia," she went on, "it would be best if you came, too."

Rukia shook her head firmly.

"There is no way I'm leaving Byakuya right now. I will go to stay with my division."

"I'm not leaving either!" insisted Takeshi, "I want to find out who did this. I want to know who hated us enough to burn down our home!"

"Takeshi is right," Chisaki said, looking up at her brother, "We are officers. We should help with the investigation."

Yoruichi sighed.

"Perhaps you have a point. I imagine you could stay with Renji af the Fifth Division."

The twins nodded.

"Renji will be there with us. You know he'll want to be part of the investigation," Takeshi said.

"What about Hajime?" Yoruichi asked, "I know his powers might be of assistance to Byakuya, but…"

Rukia shook her head.

"Byakuya won't want Hajime here, knowing what they did to the manor. He'll want Hajime to go with you."

"That assumes that we tell him about what happened here. We have to wait until we hear from Renji," Yoruichi said solemnly, "Ichigo, why don't you and Orihime head back to Karakura Town? I will return once things are more settled here."

Ichigo nodded. He and Orihime hugged the twins, then turned back in the direction of the senkaimon. Yoruichi turned back to the others.

"Chisaki, Takeshi, why don't you go settle in to your quarters? Rukia and I will wait here for Renji."

The twins nodded, then turned and flash stepped away. Rukia and Yoruichi passed by the sentry and into the ruined manor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat on the bed in the Repentance Cell, quietly looking out the small window. Night had fallen and the moon was full and bright over the top of Sokyoku Hill. He leaned against the cold stone and sighed. He was grateful to have returned from Hueco Mundo…so grateful that he wasn't even too greatly disturbed by his confinement.

It should have been intolerable…being locked away and bereft of power, but sadly enough, he had spent so much time lately with his powers locked away that it didn't seem so terribly foreign. It was odd that such a thing could be.

What was different was finally being free of Sosuke Aizen's obsession. That was a tremendous relief. But now he had to deal with the fallout. The trial. He sighed again and pressed his cheek to the cold stone.

They had the video feeds of his beatings…of the methods used to break him. They had footage of what he was like afterwards…medical records documenting his slow recovery. He could imagine forcing himself to sit quietly while these things played out before him…but it wouldn't just be him. To save his life and his reputation, he must watch as the horrifying scenes played out for all of Central 46.

He took solace in the fact that Central 46 had ordered his trial to be held in confidence, meaning only the councilors and the defense would be there. He would be spared the presence of a public gallery. Unfortunately, he knew that information would, most likely, find its way outside the courtroom. It always managed to. And as much as he desired having his name cleared and his honor restored, having such things played out so publicly. He was fortunate to have Hotaru running interference with the Kuchiki Council or things could have been even more difficult. She had convinced them to not step in and try to get his trial moved to the Noble Court. Even though it would have helped him avoid a death sentence, it would also have looked as though he was using his status to avoid responsibility. The Council would have locked down all information and kept it from public knowledge to protect the clan from embarrassment…but then people would question his guilt or innocence forever. No…if he was to regain his honor, he had to submit himself to the trial in Central 46…and to the public revelation of what he had endured. It would not be easy…but it was easier than what he had already suffered at the hands of Sosuke Aizen. And he wouldn't face this alone. No, he wouldn't be alone at all.

He heard the creaking of the outer door and footsteps as someone entered the tower and walked up the long stairway to his cell. The step was light and he didn't need the use of his powers to guess who it was. He turned and looked up in silence as Retsu Unohana passed through the outer door and sat down on the bench outside his cell.

"Captain Kuchiki, I have come to see that you are comfortable and that you are not in need of any medical attention," she said softly.

"I am fine," he assured her, "I am not in any discomfort. And you know that you did not have to come. You could have sent Hanataro."

She nodded.

"I could have…but I also wanted to discuss what will happen tomorrow."

"Renji was here earlier. He told me that you were able to break into Aizen's files and video feeds from Las Noches."

"Yes…and I have asked Renji to come with me to view these with you tonight. I think it would be best for you to see them before the trial. That way…if you have a strong reaction…"

"I won't react in front of the councilors. I understand. You are concerned that seeing the feeds will push me to the point of a mental breakdown, so you want to save me the additional embarrassment of having that happen in front of others. I do appreciate that."

The entry door creaked again and Byakuya heard Renji's step on the stone stairway. Captain Unohana waited until he entered the room to go on. Byakuya moved to the chair by the bars and waited as Renji pulled up a chair on the other side of the bars and sat leaned so that his weight rested against the bars. Byakuya slipped am arm through the bars and curled it around Renji's, resting his head against Renji's through the opening in the bars.

"I'm glad you're here," Byakuya said softly.

"Where the hell else would I be?" Renji asked, smiling supportively.

Captain Unohana touched the small console in front of her and the monitor lit. She turned it so that they could all view the feed. Byakuya sat calmly, his face rested against Renji's. He had been concerned that it would be difficult for him to see the images, but as the feed began, a calm came over him. He did remember the pain of the beatings…the agony of being locked away in the dark cell…the horror of it…but he had lived it already and he had survived it. His mind had come to terms with it. So even if he cringed inside at seeing it…it was as though he was watching it happen to someone else. There was a feeling of distance now. Unfortunately, although he had moved forward from it…the same could not be said for Renji. Renji was seeing for the first time what had happened. As the feed played out before them, Byakuya felt Renji's body tense. He tried brushing his arm against his life partner's to steady him, but he could feel the uncontrolled fury building inside Renji…until it reached a boiling point and Renji suddenly pulled free of Byakuya and abruptly stood. If his power hadn't been blocked out by the rock of the Repentance Cell, he was sure the spiritual energy around him would have been crushing.

"Damn them!" Renji shouted in fury, his voice echoing throughout the Repentance Center, "If I ever fucking see them again…"

His voice was choked with emotion and Byakuya could see his body was shaking with uncontrolled rage. He turned to Byakuya.

"How did you manage to survive that? I can't imagine…I knew it was bad, Byakuya. I suspected…but it's different having it happen right in front of me like this."

He approached the bars and slipped a hand through, bringing it to rest on Byakuya's face.

"I don't know what gave you the strength to get through that…or how you are holding yourself up now, but I wish I could have been there to help you. I was trying so hard to find you! But I couldn't. Aizen…that bastard…I swear, Byakuya, that if I ever see him again, I am going to kill him. I can't sit here, knowing what he did to you and not want to fucking kill him!"

He dropped back into the chair and pulled Byakuya in for a gentle kiss.

"Renji…you sat with me while I relived this in my mind," Byakuya reminded him gently, "Yours was the voice that brought me back out of the darkness of that."

"But even though you told me in words…to see it happen in front of me…Byakuya…"

Byakuya brushed his face against Renji's.

"It's over, Renji," Byakuya told him quietly, "The obsession that led him to do these things is gone. I destroyed that when I took control of Kyoka Suigetsu. And there is something that I learned from his zanpakuto, Renji. This obsession was out of control. It was slowly destroying him. Kyoka Suigetsu was more than pleased that I put an end to it."

Renji sighed.

"I hate what he did to you, Byakuya," he said in a pained voice, "and I wish he had destroyed himself."

"I don't," Byakuya said softly.

Renji turned to look at him in surprise.

"What? How can you say that?" he asked.

"Renji…if he had destroyed himself, he could never be made to face the penalty for his crimes."

"You still think we'll eventually catch him and put him to death," Renji said, shaking his head, "even though he just made a mockery of our system of justice for the second time. Byakuya, I love you…but I don't know how you can continue to believe he'll face any kind of justice when he keeps slipping away."

"He will be caught and he will die for what he has done. Renji…despite his escape, Aizen has already agreed to his guilt in front of Central 46. When he is caught, he won't face trial again. He will face the Sokyoku. His escape did not free him of his agreement to admit to guilt. I already have half of what I want. If I see him again, it is now my duty to see that he is returned to face the death sentence that was handed down. I assure you, he slipped away from nothing…and we did gain ground."

Renji sighed again.

"I'm glad you think so. I don't know what to think at this at this point. I just know that if I find the bastard, he won't live to face the Sokyoku. I know you're all for letting all of the other people he hurt bear witness to his death so that they get some kind of closure, but I'm not like you, Byakuya. I don't give a damn anymore how that bastard dies…I just want him dead."

"Me too, Renji," Byakuya agreed, "and it will happen. He will pay for what he did."

"I hope so, Byakuya…and I hope he pays for it soon. And while I'm hoping…I hope we get you out of this mess soon. I can't stand seeing you locked up like this."

"Renji, I'm fine. I'm actually not bothered by the loss of power. And it is quiet here…and there is a nice view of the moon. I do miss the children."

"Well," said Captain Unohana, rising, "I believe this will all be over and you will return to them soon. We have enough evidence to see you are freed. We are finished with this. I will see the two of you in the Central 46 chambers tomorrow."

She turned away and disappeared down the stairs, leaving Renji alone with Byakuya.

"Byakuya…there is something I have to tell you," Renji said softly.

Byakuya gazed up at him in askance.

"The manor…while we were gone, there was a fire."

"How bad?" Byakuya asked quickly.

"It was locked down, so there were no injuries…but the manor is gone."

Byakuya looked incredulous.

"Gone? All of it?"

Renji nodded.

"Was it the hollows that attacked while we were in Hueco Mundo?" Byakuya asked.

Renji shook his head.

"This wasn't from the hollow attack."

Byakuya's expression became pained.

"This is because of…"

"It isn't your fault. Aizen took you away before you could respond to what he said. Some people took that to mean that what Aizen said was true."

"Renji, where are Rukia and the children, then?" Byakuya asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," Renji assured him, "Rukia is staying at the Thirteenth Division and the twins are staying at the Fifth with me. Hajime is on his way to Karakura Town with Yoruichi."

Byakuya nodded.

"Good…I'm glad they're all safe. But, Renji…I can't believe our home is gone. I can't imagine…"

He leaned harder against the bars, sighing deeply.

"Hey…we can rebuild the manor, Byakuya. We need to focus on holding ourselves and the kids together. This is hard for all of us."

"I hate this…" Byakuya said, closing his eyes.

"Me too," Renji said, "but more than that I hate that we can't be together while it's all happening. I hate that you're locked up in here and I can't be with you…without there being bars separating us."

Byakuya leaned forward and kissed Renji through the bars.

"I will be freed soon, Renji. I promise. We'll rebuild the manor and we will move forward from this."

They went silent for a time, leaning through the bars and exchanging slow, comforting kisses. After a time, Byakuya pulled away, looking up at Renji.

"You should get back to the twins," he said softly, "They have to be upset about the fire. They need you, Renji."

Renji sighed, nodded slowly and climbed to his feet.

"Will you be all right, Byakuya?" he asked quietly.

Byakuya nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning."

Renji gave him a final kiss, then headed back down the stairs. Byakuya listened as his footsteps faded and the door below creaked open and closed. He returned to the bed and knelt beside the window with his cheek pressed against the stone and his eyes focused on the full moon. Gradually, sleep overtook him and he drifted off, still leaned against the cold cell wall.

He was so deeply asleep that he didn't hear the soft voices that rose up below or the soft creaking as the door was eased open downstairs. He didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs or the click of the key that unlocked his cell. His powers blocked and his senses dulled by the stone of the Repentance cell, he only realized the sudden danger as hands pulled him from his bed and held him so he couldn't move.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, struggling against the arms that held him.

"You want to get in bed with a traitor, then you'd best be ready to pay the price!" said a rough voice, "Sosuke Aizen killed my wife…a member of Central 46! He hurt all of us here…and we're going to make him pay by taking a piece out of you."

Byakuya twisted free and struck out at the man who had held him. The blow connected and the man went down, but there were others…too many others. Bereft of power, he resorted to his considerable combat abilities, but weakened by his experience in Hueco Mundo, It took everything in him to stop them. As the last attacker fell, Byakuya swayed and grabbed onto the edge of a chair to steady himself. Feet were pounding on the stairway now. He saw the guards run into the room…and then he felt himself falling.


	23. Restoration

When Byakuya's eyes blinked open again, he found himself back at the Fourth Division with Renji at his bedside and Captain Unohana leaning over him. He squeezed the hand that held his and Renji lifted his head off of the edge of the bed to look at him.

"Hey," he said softly, "it's about time you decided to wake up. I dozed off myself, waiting for you to notice I was here!"

"You're going to be fine, now," Captain Unohana said, smiling, "I would not say that about the ones foolish enough to attack you. In addition to the beating you gave them, they have been placed behind bars."

Byakuya sighed.

"They were just more wreckage Aizen left behind. Their hearts were in the right place, but they chose the wrong way to seek justice. Aizen has been free for too long…and some of his victims will do anything to try to cope with that…even attack the wrong person."

"Don't make excuses for them, Byakuya," Renji said, frowning, "no one has the right to do what they did. You haven't been given a chance to defend yourself and they already judge you to be guilty."

"I wasn't trying to excuse their behavior…I was rather just saying I understand their frustration. You must remember, Renji, I am not the only person Aizen has hurt. Believe me, even though I understand why they came after me, I certainly don't condone it and I think I convinced them of their error in attacking me."

Renji broke into a small smile.

"Okay…I'll give you that. You did deal more damage than you took."

"But," Unohana interjected, "after the injuries you sustained in Hueco Mundo, you are in no shape to be fighting, Captain Kuchiki."

"Well, it isn't like they gave him much choice," Renji chuckled, "and he did make them pay for the privilege."

"Yes," she agreed, smiling, "he certainly did. I don't think they'll be trolling around here looking for fights for a while."

The door opened and a security guard stepped into the room.

"Captain," he said, bowing, "if you have finished with the prisoner, we must return him to the Repentance Center."

Captain Unohana turned her eyes on the guard. The guard flinched.

"Captain Kuchiki is not going anywhere," she said firmly.

There was no rancor in her voice and little change of her expression, but the reiatsu around her sparked dangerously.

"It was the responsibility of the guards to protect Captain Kuchiki…as much as it was their duty to see that he did not escape. Your men have failed in that duty and as Captain Kuchiki's physician, I will not allow him to be returned to that place until I am certain he will have adequate protection."

"I assure you, Captain…"

"I have not finished," she went on, "Captain Kuchiki has recently been subjected to many physical challenges. He is not in any shape to have to fight to defend himself while awaiting trial. I would strongly suggest that you and your men return to the Repentance Center and think of how to prevent an atrocity like this from happening again. I will manage Captain Kuchiki. A very competent team of soul reapers is standing guard here."

"They are from his own unit!" the guard exclaimed, "They'll help him escape!"

Unohana's eyes sparked dangerously. The guard stepped back.

"They don't have to worry about Captain Kuchiki escaping. He is more than pleased to have the opportunity to reclaim his honor. He is not about to leave on the eve of his trial. Captain Kuchiki is going to take apart the charges against him…but he won't be able to do that if he is guarded so ineptly. In short, I am not discharging him. I am keeping him for further observation. We have security monitoring him, so we no longer need your services. You may go."

"But Captain…"

"I believe you heard me. Now, I must ask you to leave."

The reiatsu around her grew unbearably and the guard fled out the door. Captain Unohana turned back to Byakuya.

"I believe my work is finished here, Captain Kuchiki. Rikichi and a group of your finest men are standing guard. Let us know if you need anything. I'll be back in the morning."

She turned and left the room, leaving Byakuya and Renji looking after her.

"Wow!" said Renji appreciatively, "How does she do that? She looks so gentle, but she can be scary!"

He turned back to Byakuya.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Actually," Byakuya said, stretching, "I feel much better. I think I only lost consciousness because the sekki sekki rock was weakening me. And Captain Unohana did an excellent job in the healing."

He gazed into Renji's eyes.

"It has been too long since we've been alone together…Renji…"

Renji's eyes widened in surprise.

"Byakuya…you just…you were just in a fight…and what about the injuries from before?"

"Renji, I am fine now. I'm really not feeling bad at all. You know that Captain Unohana is only keeping me here because she is concerned I'll be attacked again. Who knows how many people continue to believe Aizen's lies. But beginning tomorrow, we can undo those lies. Whatever we have to endure during the trial, I think we're through the worst of it now. It's time for rebuilding."

Now Renji smiled.

"Rebuilding you say…"

He rose and went to lock the door and turn out the lights. Then he returned and stood next to the bed, slipping out of his clothes. Byakuya stared appreciatively. Moonlight streamed in through the window, lighting his skin and making the tattoos contrast more sharply. He had been so concerned about Byakuya's well being before that he hadn't really given thought to just how long it had been since they were last together. But the feeling reached Renji's mind now as he sat admiring Byakuya in the moonlight. His pale skin seemed to glow with starshine and his dark eyes looked back at Renji warmly.

"It's past midnight, Renji," Byakuya said quietly, "You know what that means, what day it is…"

Renji slipped into bed next to him and pulled him close.

"Of course I know what today is, baka! It wouldn't matter if the Armageddon struck and all of the worlds went to hell, I would never forget the day you really became mine, Bya."

"It's funny that it happened in Hueco Mundo…and under the worst possible conditions…but I have always remembered that day as having its own kind of perfection, Renji," Byakuya said, brushing the hair away from Renji's eyes. And even now, with our lives spiraling out of control, with everything else stripped away, you and I still have all that it takes to hold everything together. I find tremendous comfort in that, Renji."

They fell silent for a moment, both gazing out at the moon and stars and enjoying the calm warmth of each others' bodies and reiatsu. Renji felt Byakuya pull him closer and the press of warm lips against his. He was thinking of their past anniversaries, spent at the manor with lights and colors all around them. It was sad that it was all gone, but he realized that when he thought back to what he remembered and treasured the most, it wasn't lights, atmosphere, strawberries and champagne, or anything outside of themselves that made it so meaningful. It was the simple fact of who they were together. He thought about that and found a feeling growing inside that he hadn't felt in a very long time…one that had fallen beneath the stresses and strains they had endured over the years, most especially those brought on by Sosuke Aizen. It was a feeling like fire in his veins. He'd felt it so strongly before…in Inuzuri, in Hueco Mundo as they battled spirit wolves, fighting the Kuchiki Council of Elders and the insane members of Byakuya's family, down at the hot springs and at home in their room. It didn't matter what would happen in the morning or what the future would bring. All that mattered was that he and Byakuya belonged to each other and they'd be damned if they'd let anything screw that up.

He stared hungrily at Byakuya's beautiful face in the moonlight and something caught fire inside of him. Suddenly, all Renji Abarai could think about was plunging headlong into the pleasure his lover offered. Everything that had worked to hold him back fell away and Renji took hold of the moment.

He pulled the tie at Byakuya's waist free and opened his robe, revealing the expanse of his perfect skin to the moonlight. His dark eyes shined back at Renji with hunger as deep as his own and he reached out to pull Renji closer. The redhead brought his body down onto Byakuya's, pushing him back against the pillows and eliciting a moan of delight as his mouth opened and his tongue plunged deeply into his lover's mouth. The noble's hands slid warmly down Renji's lean, muscular back, settling on his hips and tightening as those hips began to grind deeply into his. Byakuya gazed up into Renji's eyes, brought to breathlessness as the calmer, wiser Renji disappeared and the feisty, brash Renji of older days suddenly resurfaced.

It brought back something in Byakuya too. And suddenly, he no longer felt beaten down by his circumstances or weighted down by Sosuke Aizen's relentless interference in their lives. He was, once again the strongest of the squad captains, the one Renji sought to surpass, the one who had been captured by his vice captain's loyalty and passion and wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the fiery redhead's body and never surface.

He met Renji's mouth with fierce kisses now as the redhead's hips ground more deeply into his and the heat of his arousal burned against the noble's own heated member. Their bodies moved against each other now in a loving battle for dominance.

Byakuya turned and overthrew Renji, enjoying the sight of his widened eyes as he was brought down and held in place by the noble's slender, powerful body. He remembered suddenly how good it felt to be locked in the strength of that body, a strength that hadn't been present in Byakuya in a very long time. Renji was smiling and blushing fiercely now, captured beneath his former captain's body and aching for release.

Byakuya was more than ready to oblige him. He attacked the redhead's face and throat with searing kisses and wet strokes of his tongue, his long graceful fingers following the black tattoos along Renji's skin. His body still held Renji's trapped beneath it, but he shifted slightly, freeing the redhead's hips to move more freely against his until both were writhing restlessly against each other and Renji was moaning and panting heavily beneath him.

Byakuya bit down on Renji's throat, sucking deeply and parting the redhead's strong thighs. He slid down, forcing Renji's legs open wider and teased his entrance, prompting the heated release of a feral sounding moan. The sound of it raked Byakuya's mind and shot straight to his loins. He hissed with impatience, but forced himself to enter Renji in a series of short, deepening thrusts. Renji's hips thrust upward into his impatiently until finally Byakuya gave into it and claimed the redhead's body with a more powerful thrust. The redhead gave a pleasured moan and writhed harder against his lover's body, biting down on the pale skin, teasing it with lips, tongue, teeth and clenching fingernails.

Byakuya thrust heavily into the unrestrained, untamed body beneath him and felt it rising and falling in time with his own. Their bodies glistened with sweat and their eyes blazed with passion as they met in sharp, eager thrusts again and again. Renji felt breathlessness overtaking him. He didn't remember the last time Byakuya's body had felt so strong. He met the return of that strength with strength of his own, rising up with it and finding, as always, that their combined strength was stronger than anything that challenged them. He looked up into Byakuya's dark, moonlit eyes and knew somehow that everything was going to be all right now. He didn't need to worry for Byakuya. The captain's reiatsu flared brightly at full power now and when that happened, nothing stood between Byakuya Kuchiki and what he sought.

Renji bucked upward against Byakuya's sleek strong body and clenched his shoulders tightly, almost howling as pleasure gripped his body and he released between them. Byakuya's thighs tightened around him and his body shuddered as he released deep inside the redhead.

The noble's sweat slicked body came down to rest against Renji's and he treated the redhead to a slow indulgent assault of deep warm kisses as their bodies rested in sated comfort against each other and their heavy breathing gave way to the calm of post coital bliss. Byakuya slid down beside Renji, stretching his body along the length of his and nuzzling into the redhead's embrace, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"You want to tell me what just happened?" Renji asked quietly, "We haven't been like that in a really long time, Byakuya.

Byakuya's breath felt cool as it touched the sweat on Renji's skin.

"I don't know," Byakuya admitted, "I just felt…different. I felt like something had been hanging over us for a long time and it just suddenly disappeared."

"It's funny," Renji went on, "I've always said that it wasn't the lights, the flowers or gifts we gave each other. I always said that all we needed for the perfect anniversary was each other. I just realized how true that is. We're really at our best when we're together. Byakuya!"

Byakuya chuckled softly into Renji's shoulder.

"It took you fourteen years to figure that out?" he asked, smiling.

"No…I knew. I just…didn't know that I knew."

"That doesn't make any sense at all, Renji," Byakuya said, closing his eyes and settling more firmly against the redhead's body.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect? I just had sex with the most beautiful shinigami in the Seireitei. Excuse me if my mind isn't working at top speed!"

"You've been having sex with that same shinigami repeatedly for the past fourteen years, Renji. You mean to tell me that after all of that time, being with me still leaves your mind that fogged?"

"Does that really surprise you, Bya? Hell, I was shocked you ever took a second glance at me…or saw me as anything more than someone to make use of in battle."

"Renji…stop…" Byakuya said, furrowing his brow, "you caught my attention the very first day I laid eyes on you. And despite the fact that it took me a while to come to terms with what I felt, I have always valued your loyalty…your strength, and when I earned it, your love. I love you, Renji. And I won't have you putting yourself down. You may think I'm the most beautiful shinigami in the Seireitei, but that's only on the outside. You're as beautiful inside as out, Renji."

"You know, Byakuya, when you say it like that, I really feel beautiful…and I love you, too."

Byakuya turned and kissed Renji warmly, then settled back against his shoulder, closing his eyes again.

"Happy anniversary, Renji," he breathed, drifting toward sleep.

"Happy anniversary, Byakuya," Renji whispered back, resting his chin on the top of the noble's head.

Renji lay awake, holding Byakuya close and watching the stars glisten in the sky. Despite everything, he found himself feeling hopeful again.


	24. Freedom

"The councilors are seated now," the Central 46 bailiff said to Byakuya, "Enter."

Byakuya and Renji passed through the open door and into the Central 46 chamber. Renji shifted nervously, observing the throng of soul reapers that filled the room. He knew that they had been searched for any sign of weapons, but there was a great deal of tension in the air.

"I hate that they are making a spectacle of this," he muttered, "I thought they were going to keep it to just the councilors and us."

Byakuya nodded calmly.

"They were. But there was a great deal of outcry about the council showing favor to me because of my station and status. It was decided that, to maintain an air of justice, I must be tried publicly. Don't worry, Renji. We have viewed what will be displayed. It will be difficult, but it will also prove my innocence."

Renji looked unconvinced.

"If you say so," he sighed, "I just hate that the way we have to do that is to have everyone see just what that sick bastard did to you. It was bad enough that he took you apart like that. It's been over three years since he held you at Las Noches and you are still dealing with the fallout. I just want this to be over. I want this whole fucking thing to be over."

Byakuya nodded, laying a warm hand on Renji's arm.

"It will be over soon. There will soon be no question that Aizen lied about his connection to me…and about us having a child. It will be all right, Renji. We just have to take this one thing at a time."

Renji sighed deeply, nodding and dropping into his seat next to Byakuya at the defense table. Byakuya sat, just as the session was called to order. The Head Councilor rose.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, this council has convened to address charges made against you in the trial of Sosuke Aizen. This council is disturbed by the presence of evidence in that trial that indicates that you may be concealing an ongoing relationship with our worst enemy. Council first requires that you indicate your intent to accept or deny guilt."

"I intend to disprove the charges," Byakuya stated softly.

The chambers erupted in shocked gasps and louder objections. The head councilor pounded his gavel on the head table.

"Silence! This proceeding has been made public by sufferance of this council and we will not tolerate any outbursts! You will silence yourselves or you will be removed from the room."

He turned to look at Byakuya.

"Captain Kuchiki, your intent to refute the charges is noted. The charges are as follows. You are charged with high treason for consorting with an enemy and using your position in the Seireitei and the military to conceal it. You are accused of revealing confidential information to our enemy and assisting him in battling our forces. You are accused of secondary counts of the same as relates to your association with Gin Ichimaru, and you are additionally charged with multiple counts of aiding a fugitive. The sentence for these crimes, if proven, is death by Sokyoku. Do you understand the charges and the possible sentence?"

"I do," Byakuya replied calmly.

"Very well. We have heard Sosuke Aizen's account of your alleged relationship. He provided documentation to support his claims. We will now give you an opportunity to argue your innocence. Council has voted to allow you to speak freely…and we will stop you if we have questions or need further explanation. Please begin."

Byakuya stood, facing the council.

"I do not now, nor have I ever had a consensual relationship with Sosuke Aizen. His words and documentation conceal a much darker truth. I will, in my account, attempt to reveal and refute his lies. First, I did not willingly go to Sosuke Aizen on that day nearly four years ago. My vice captain, Rikichi, third seat at the time, has given written documentation of witnessing my capture during a battle at our base in Hueco Mundo."

A bailiff took the document from Byakuya and handed it to the Head councilor, who displayed it on a large screen for the other councilors and for the gallery to view as Byakuya continued.

"I literally fell into Sosuke Aizen's hands and was overpowered. Because he viewed me as dangerous and likely to escape, he used a special ability in his zanpakuto to remove much of my memory. He then took me to the living world and attempted to convince me that we were lovers and that I was being pursued because of that. I broke free and encountered my vice captain, Renji Abarai, before I was recaptured. Renji was able to cause the lost memories to begin to resurface. When Sosuke Aizen arrived with me back in Hueco Mundo, he was furious at the fact that I had not believed his lies and he decided that to ensure that I would not attempt escape again, my will to fight him must be broken. I was placed in a darkened cell with enchantments that left me with reduced senses. The darkness and the presence of hallucinations ate away at me…and harsh punishment for my willfulness was used to force me into submission."

"Do you have proof of any of this?" asked a councilor.

Byakuya nodded.

"Renji Abarai has documented our interaction in Karakura Town, noting my loss of memory and bearing witness to my recapture."

He handed the statement to the bailiff and continued.

"Monitors in Hueco Mundo recorded the punishments used to bring me to submission. These have been submitted already."

The Head councilor nodded.

"Please begin display of the captured relay," he ordered the bailiff.

Renji slipped a hand into Byakuya's as the room darkened and the video relay began. Aizen's voice floated through the room, calmly asking Byakuya questions, then ordering Gin to punish Byakuya for his refusal to respond. The room went deathly silent except for soft gasps as the mercifully dampened sound of Byakuya's pained screams filled the room. The series of clips continued, clearly charting the decline of Byakuya's resistance. As the last came to a close, Byakuya's strained voice broke across the room.

"Hai, Sosuke."

Byakuya's hand tightened on Renji's as he heard Rukia's muffled sob sound in the gallery behind them. He felt Renji's hand shaking and turned to look at him. Renji was barely holding back as well. As the lights rose again, Byakuya could see the effect of the evidence on the council. Their faces were pale with shock and several were blinking furiously. He faced them dry-eyed and fiercely determined.

"You may continue," said the head councilor in a notably gentler tone.

"You have seen the evidence Sosuke Aizen provided that showed my submission to kissing him and sharing his bed. I do not deny that I did these things, but only that they are noted on the video relays as happening after my submission. At that point, I had no will left to resist him with."

"Does council wish review of the mentioned relays?" asked the Head councilor.

Byakuya closed his eyes against the suggestion.

"So noted that council does not wish to further review Sosuke Aizen's submissions and simply accepts them as recorded prior."

"What about the tapes that show you having willing relations with Gin Ichimaru? These occurred in your cell…before your submission. How do you explain this?" asked another councilor.

"Additional relays will show that prior to those interactions, Gin Ichimaru forced me to drink tea that he tainted with a drug that altered my awareness and made me willing to engage in relations with him."

The bailiff set the video feed in motion. The councilor nodded.

"So noted."

"After my submission, Sosuke Aizen attempted to take me onto the battlefield to ensure that I would be viewed as a traitor by having me defend him during a battle. He wanted me to attack, but my Senbonzakura would only allow defensive moves. I harmed no one. I was not capable of attacking the soul reapers on the other side. Multiple statements from squad members present during the battle prove that I did not attack…and in fact, I angered Sosuke Aizen by refusing to harm Rikichi when he attempted to reach me."

"Council has already received the supporting statements and accepts the premise. Continue."

"My escape from Hueco Mundo is well documented in military reports, so I will not elaborate. I will move on to my recent return to Hueco Mundo. During a recent battle, my daughter, Chisaki, was captured and held in Las Noches. I went before Sosuke Aizen under a flag of truce to see to her well-being and to make agreements for her return. At first, I was not a prisoner. While I was there, Chisaki and a servant, Akira, escaped, at which point, Sosuke Aizen revealed to me that Akira is his son…and he sealed away my spirit energy, making me his prisoner once more."

Byakuya paused for a moment and Renji felt a shift in his reiatsu.

"In retaliation," Byakuya began, but stopped again, taking a slow breath.

"As retaliation for me assisting in the escape of my daughter and his son from Las Noches, Aizen used Kyoka Suigetsu to confuse my mind, at which time he did two things. First, he placed a shard of his zanpakuto in my lower abdomen…allowing him to take control of my body and my zanpakuto. In addition, he was able to use this to induce symptoms of pregnancy."

"Is there proof of this?" asked a councilor.

"Yes," Byakuya said softly, "but there is more. To hide the incision, he then used a vicious sexual assault…"

"And there is also proof of this?"

"Yes," Byakuya replied, lowering his eyes, "Kyoka Suigetsu was able to deceive me, but the video relay shows what actually happened…if you wish to view it."

The head councilor met his eyes calmly.

"I'm afraid we must," he said, turning to look back at the council, "but I will leave it to council whether to view it here or in seclusion. Council? All of a mind to view the relay in seclusion? Opposed?"

He turned back to Byakuya with sympathy in his eyes.

"My apologies, Captain Kuchiki, but it is the will of the council to view this openly."

Byakuya's expression did not change, but he lowered his eyes and sat down next to Renji, turning his eyes away from the viewing screen.

"Bastards!" hissed Renji in his ear.

"Easy, Renji," Byakuya cautioned him in a whisper, "they have the right to do this. You know that."

Renji nodded silently and leaned forward, bringing his head to rest against Byakuya's.

"I know…but they didn't have to do it this way…in front of everyone…in front of you. Why? Because they were too damned lazy to walk into the next room?"

"Renji…"

"or was it to just sadistically torment you?"

"Renji, you have to stop…"

Renji's hand tightened painfully on Byakuya's as the images played out. The gallery was as silent as a graveyard. When the images stopped and the lights rose again, there was a long silence.

"Captain Kuchiki, you may continue," said the head councilor.

"I think Captain Kuchiki has subjected himself to enough of your nonsense," said a soft feminine voice.

Captain Unohana stepped forward out of the gallery and sat down next to Byakuya.

"I will continue to offer evidence on his behalf," she went on, "with Council's permission."

"Will Council accept testimony from this witness?" asked the Head councilor, "All in favor? Opposed? Captain Unohana, you may continue."

"Thank you. I will not need much in the way of time. Captain Kuchiki, I think, has done a fitting job of refuting Sosuke Aizen's lies."

Byakuya and Renji were stunned and encouraged by the sight of numerous councilors' heads nodding in response.

"I have submitted copies of all of Captain Kuchiki's medical records. They certainly support the fact that Captain Kuchiki endured great physical duress each time he was held in Hueco Mundo. In addition, recordings of our sessions three years ago as well as witness statements from his staff and family clearly show that Captain Kuchiki continued to suffer the effects of his captivity long after his return to the Seireitei. I would also like to point out the results of the most recent physical examinations. They clearly show the incision where the zanpakuto shard was inserted and the reiatsu oddities, when compared to known reiatsu traces from Kyoka Suigetsu show the presence of that zanpakuto's spirit. With all of the evidence submitted by Captain Kuchiki and the supporting medical evidence, you would have a difficult time even suggesting that Captain Kuchiki was a willing participant. This is not the first time that Sosuke Aizen has used illusion to confuse this council. I hope that you will see past the illusion and call an end to this charade! Thank you."

Byakuya and Renji stared silently at each other, stunned as applause rose up from the gallery. The gavel rose and fell, rose and fell, but the noise went on for several long minutes. As it finally died down and order was restored, Renji looked into his life partner's eyes and saw…pride restored…the return of strength. He knew then that no matter what the members of Central 46 decided, Byakuya was, for all intents and purposes, vindicated.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sosuke, I've just received the report from the Seireitei," Gin said, interrupting the brooding leader's musings.

Aizen looked up at him in askance.

"Already? I thought it would take more time…"

"According to our operatives, Captain Kuchiki was found innocent of all charges, and has been released."

Aizen's eyes darkened as he scanned the candlelit room he sat in.

"He killed my son. He destroyed my base. He took away everything. And now, he is walking away from it all…with his life intact."

"Well, someone did burn down the Kuchiki manor…before they realized he was innocent. He lost that," Gin said bracingly.

"Not enough by half," Aizen said darkly, "Gin, I want him to pay for this. I want him to know what it's like to lose his child…to lose everything. I want to hurt him…and I want to kill him."

"Well," said Gin, "we aren't exactly in the best shape for an offensive, working out of this small base. Perhaps when Las Noches is rebuilt."

"No, Gin," Aizen said, sitting forward in his chair, "I want to do this now…before he has a chance to prepare. Hajime is too well protected. Perhaps the girl…No…Takeshi. Gin, I want you to go to the Seireitei. Use whatever means you have to, but bring me the boy. I want him alive. And Gin, make sure Byakuya knows who took him, why and how to find his way here. Do it now, Gin. I want this over with!"

"Sosuke, are you sure this is wise?" Gin asked softly.

"Do it, Gin!" Aizen snapped, "Go now before I content myself with killing you!"


	25. Blood Feud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so patiently while I wrapped this up. This is the final chapter of this story, but another will follow! Thanks for reading and please review! I love hearing what you have to say and responding to your feedback…especially now while I am housebound with my second bout of flu this season and bored to death being cut off from everything! Argh! Enjoy!

"Bya, I think we need to get out of here before everyone comes out," said Renji, looking anxiously back at the Central 46 building behind them.

Byakuya nodded and they flash stepped into a nearby grove of trees.

"Where should we go?" asked Byakuya, "The Division offices will probably be busy…and the manor is no longer standing."

"Hmm…" Renji said, thinking, "I can think of one place we could be alone for a bit."

"What about the children?" Byakuya asked, "I haven't even seen them since we returned from Las Noches."

"Hajime is still in the living world at Kisuke's and I sent a hell butterfly to the twins telling them to go there and wait for us," Renji explained.

Seeing Byakuya's confused expression, he went on.

"I knew that your release would cause some commotion. I thought it would be better if they weren't subjected to that."

"You're probably right," Byakuya commented, "So we'll go there as well?"

"We'll join them there in a bit. But first, let's go find a quiet place to stay until the excitement dies down."

Byakuya furrowed his brow.

"Where, Renji?"

Renji grinned.

"Follow me…shunpo speed."

He disappeared in a flash. Shaking his head, Byakuya flash stepped after him. He realized rather quickly that they were headed back in the direction of the manor, but noting that Renji seemed certain of himself, Byakuya simply followed. He was soon proven correct as the street gave way to where the fence line of the manor extended. Byakuya slowed, surprised at the fact that he was looking at a brand new fence. Renji stopped ahead of him, mystified as well. They walked up the fence line to the entry gate and stopped as a sentry appeared ahead of them.

"Lord Kuchiki!" he said in surprise, "I wasn't told you were coming here, sir. I'll inform the household staff."

Byakuya blinked.

"Household staff?" he asked, confused, "Why is there staff when there is no house?"

The sentry smiled.

"Well, sir," he explained, "We heard that you returned to the Seireitei…and that you would be on trial, sir, but none of us believed what that lying bastard said about you. So, while you were being held and tried, we came here and got to work on putting things back in order. We had the original plans from the manor as it was…and we cleared things out and started rebuilding. We've a lot yet to rebuild, but the main house is in pretty good order."

Byakuya glanced at Renji, then back at the sentry.

"I don't know what to say…Arigato, Riku. This is deeply appreciated," Byakuya said softly.

The sentry bowed.

"We all wanted to help you, sir," he said, "it was the least we could do considering how you honored us after the massacre. No one has forgotten what you did."

"Nor have I forgotten what you and the others have already done for me. You didn't have to do this…but…again, it is deeply appreciated."

"Arigato, Lord Kuchiki."

They opened the newly rebuilt entry door and found themselves in an entry room that looked almost as it had before. Except for sanding and finishing the floor and hanging the décor, the room was finished. They continued around the corner and found themselves on a mostly finished walkway. The rooms of the main building were finished, again except for the finish on the floors and decorations. They came abreast of the place where their bedroom had been and caught their breath. Unlike the others, this room was completely finished and decorated…ready to use. Outside the patio doors, new flowers and plants had been planted and the koi pond had been rebuilt, though it awaited its final seal and finish.

"Renji," Byakuya said softly, "Did you know they were doing this?"

Renji shook his head.

"But you led me here. This is where you intended to bring me…but if you didn't know about this…"

"I had another place in mind," Renji said, smiling, "We'll go there next."

The household staff had noticed them and stopped to welcome them. They embraced the two warmly, then bowed politely and returned to work.

"So where are we going?" Byakuya asked as they crossed the newly replanted garden and passed through the gate onto the forest trail.

He figured it out a moment later.

"Ah…the hot spring?" he asked.

Renji nodded. They continued through the forest and out again to the waterfall, where they dropped down onto the tiny trail that took them behind the waterfall. They slipped through the hidden opening and into the small cave that housed the hot spring and stood for a moment, allowing their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Byakuya caught his breath. The floor of the cave was covered in a thick blanket of sakura petals and a row of candles burned in holders mounted on the wall. The hot spring was lit from within and shifted slowly from one color to the next as Byakuya stared, rapt. Beside the hot spring were chilled champagne and strawberries.

"Renji…you said you didn't know what was going on up at the main house."

"I came here the other way, not by way of the house."

And how did you know I would be released? How…?" Byakuya.

"I came here during the break. I knew you were going to be found innocent! Anyone with half a brain would know that."

"But…"

His questions were stopped by a heated body that threw itself against him, forcing him back against the wall. A hot mouth descended on his and an equally seething tongue thrust into his mouth, hungrily claiming his. Renji let the weight of his body fall against Byakuya, bringing him sliding slowly down the wall and onto his knees in a bed of sakura. The eager tanned hands deprived him quickly of kenseiken, scarf and gloves, then released the tie at his waist and pushed back the haori and shihakusho top, revealing the pale perfect skin of the noble's throat and chest. He fell upon the petal soft flesh, leading with lighter strokes of his fingertips and following with deeper strokes, with questing lips and tongue. Warm arms wrapped around the noble's slender body, lowering him until he rested on his back. Renji leaned over him, enjoying the sight of him surrounded by the sakura petals, eyes halfway closed and raven black hair spread out around his head.

Byakuya caught hold of the tie at Renji's waist, pulling it free, then watched with smoldering eyes as the redhead freed himself of haori and shihakusho leaving his tanned skin bared to the flickering candlelight.

Renji brought himself to rest on top of his lover, renewing his assault on the sensuous full lips, then kissing his way down the side of his face and capturing a sinfully soft earlobe. He nipped it gently and sucked lightly before releasing it in favor of the lovely pale skin of the noble's throat. He moved slowly down the length of the Byakuya's torso, pleasuring every inch with a torrent of kisses and leaving the noble moaning softly, and breathless beneath the powerful body of the red haired captain.

Renji slowed as he reached his dark haired lover's navel, teasing it with a hardened tongue and smiling as it caused Byakuya's breath to catch and his hips to thrust upward. He trailed a line of kisses downward, stopping as he reached the noble's thick arousal.

Reaching out, he poured a glass of champagne and brought it to his lips, taking a measure of the golden liquid in his mouth, then leaning over Byakuya again and pleasuring his noble lover. He slowly sucked away the liquid, making Byakuya moan and thrash heatedly.

He broke away for a moment to fill his mouth with champagne again, then returned to his lover's mouth, latching on and opening to let the liquid leak into the noble's mouth. Byakuya slowly drew the champagne from the redhead's mouth, stroking Renji's tongue with his and sucking deeply. Renji slipped a strawberry into his mouth, splitting it in two and feeding half to Byakuya. The noble accepted the soft fruit from his lover's mouth and enjoyed it slowly, then leaned forward to lick away the juice that remained on Renji's red stained lips. The redhead filled his mouth with champagne again and again shared it with his lover in a slow, sensuous kiss. One by one, they shared the strawberries, following each with shared mouthfuls of the golden liquid until the bowl and bottle stood empty next to the still kissing lovers.

Sated with the strawberries and warmed by the champagne, Renji caught Byakuya's hand and pulled him toward the hot spring. As they sank into the heated depths, Renji's arms wrapped warmly around Byakuya and lowered him onto the incline beneath the surface. The noble rested on the incline, gazing up into the redhead's eyes, the dark gray eyes hazy and inviting. Renji was more than eager to accept the invitation.

He attacked the noble's mouth hungrily, enjoying the sweetness left by the strawberries and champagne. One hand curled around the noble's head, the fingers sinking deeply into the soft raven strands, holding him tightly as the redhead's tongue thrust into his mouth and captured his, curling heatedly around it and teasing it into motion. His other hand slid down the noble's torso and took hold of his hardened member, moving up and down as he continued to plunder his lover's mouth.

Byakuya's hands slid slowly down the length of the redhead's water slicked back and took hold of the strong, writhing hips, pulling them into heavier contact as they ground into the noble's. Renji relinquished his hold on the noble and pushed himself upward slightly to grind harder into Byakuya's undulating body. The sight of the noble's blissful expression, his nearly closed eyes, the waves of black hair floating in the roiling water held Renji spellbound. He found himself wanting nothing more than to bury himself in that sleek, powerful body and to never release it.

Tearing himself away for a breathless moment, he repositioned himself at the noble's entrance, pushing his way inside and claiming his lover's body in a series of slow, deepening thrusts. Byakuya moved restlessly beneath him, moaning with delight, his body trembling softly with desire. When his full length was buried within his lover, he leaned down to kiss a softly fluttering eyelid, then found Byakuya's mouth and pleasured it with a rendering of warm, slow kisses. He began moving slowly, watching the pleasure overtaking the noble's usually stoic features and enjoying the deep friction of skin against skin.

Renji quickened and deepened his thrusts, biting down on the pale skin of the noble's throat. The water rippled and seethed around them adding to the already searing heat of their lovemaking. The redhead thrust deeply into his lover's body, watching intently as he struck the bundle of nerves deep inside him and his life partner arched his back, his features erupting with the intensity of the pleasure. He thrust into Byakuya's body one last time, emptying himself into his lover's depths and sinking down, coming to rest on the noble's muscular chest. He lay there enjoying the calm of post coital bliss and licking stray beads of water from his lover's chest and throat. The reiatsu around them slowly calmed.

"I love you, Renji," Byakuya breathed into the waves of red hair that touched his face.

Reni nuzzled more deeply into the noble's throat and shoulder, quietly returning the sentiment.

The candles had nearly burnt out when the two captains finally stepped out of the hot water, toweling themselves dry and reclaiming their clothing. They dressed slowly and stepped out into the fading light outside the cave, turning toward the senkaimon.

"I don't know about you, Byakuya," Renji said, slipping his arms around the noble from behind, "but I am really looking forward to life returning to some sense of normal around here."

Byakuya laughed softly.

"Renji, I don't think that you and I have ever had anything resembling a normal life," he commented, leaning back to rest against his lover's chest.

"Well, maybe we can now. Now that Sosuke Aizen's gotten you out of his system, we won't have to worry about you disappearing again. And since the head captain gave us both a few weeks leave, we can spend some real time together…no one running off on missions or being called away. I'm really looking forward to that."

"Me too, Renji. Even without Aizen's interference, we were away from each other so much with our divisions, I was wondering if I would forget what it felt like to wake up next to you."

"No way," Renji assured him warmly, "You know I'm never gonna let that happen!"

"Come Renji…" Byakuya said, pulling away, "it's getting late and I want to see the children."

XXXXXXXXXX

Chisaki stood alone beneath a tree in front of Kisuke's shop, watching solemnly as the light faded. She sighed softly, wondering if she could ever feel happy inside again…the way she had before…Even at her young age, Chisaki was in the military. She was well trained in controlling her mind to mitigate losses. Losses were common when life was all about defending home and hearth. She knew all of that. But this loss was different. Even though it occurred in the heat of battle, the one she had lost was deeply significant. Akira was the first boy to ever look at her, not as Byakuya and Renji's daughter, a member of the Kuchiki clan, a member of the military, or a girl, but as a young woman. She wondered if she would ever feel that again. She told herself she would. Byakuya and Renji had both suffered equally painful losses, she knew. They faced the losses and they learned to move forward in spite of them. And if they had not done that, they would never have been able to find each other. And if the two had never found each other…she wouldn't have existed. She drew strength from that…the promise that even though some loves are lost, others are waiting to happen. Even as the darkness closed over the space around her and night fell, Chisaki was hopeful.

A hand settled on her shoulder and she turned, meeting her twin's eyes. Takeshi put an arm around her and stood with her under the rising moon. She leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying a closeness with him that she had been so recently worried she would lose.

"Did you feel it?" he asked softly, "They're coming."

Chisaki nodded.

"It will be good to get home…even if we have to wait for the house to be rebuilt. I just want to walk in the forest or swim at the lake, something normal."

"We'll have plenty of time for normal stuff," he assured her, "the head captain gave all of us leave time. It will be nice to have both of our dads home at the same time."

"They need time together. Sosuke Aizen has really put them through a lot."

Takeshi nodded.

"They aren't the only ones he messed with," he said, squeezing his sister gently, "but I think we convinced Sosuke Aizen to leave us alone."

Chisaki swallowed hard, remembering.

"Yeah," she agreed, "we did."

They looked up as Byakuya and Renji appeared suddenly in front of the shop. There was a long moment of simply staring into each other's eyes and reconnecting, then the twins burst forward and welcomed their fathers with warm hugs. They turned toward the shop and started inside. As she followed, Chisaki was distracted by the fluttering of a hell butterfly and stopped to catch it. Her body tensed in disbelief at the soft voice that rose out of it.

_Chisaki, I couldn't leave you thinking that I was dead. It wasn't right. I'll be honest with you. Who we are really dictates that we can't be together. Whatever we feel, my father tormented your family, especially Byakuya. I know I had nothing to do with what he did, but I won't allow my presence to be a constant reminder of what he suffered at my father's hands. Now that everyone thinks I'm dead, I can start a new life, not connected to him. I hope you understand why I have to do this. You are the best friend I have ever had and before I begin my new life, I want to see you one more time. I will meet you in the training room below Kisuke's shop so that we can say good-bye. Come there tonight at midnight. I will see you then._

"Chisaki?"

She turned and realized that Renji and Takeshi were gone, but Byakuya stood nearby, gazing back at her questioningly. He had to have heard.

"He's alive," she said softly, her voice still filled with disbelief, "he's going to leave again, but he's alive…"

Byakuya nodded.

"I heard."

Chisaki looked into her father's dark eyes, looking for some hint of what he might be thinking, but Byakuya's eyes just stared back calmly.

"Is it okay for me to meet him?" she asked.

"Yes," Byakuya replied quietly, "but I will want a moment to speak with him before he leaves."

"You won't tell anyone?" she asked.

"Only Renji," he replied, "I don't keep anything from Renji."

Chisaki nodded.

Byakuya slipped an arm around his daughter's shoulders and turned her toward the shop. As they went inside, Gin watched from nearby, his eyes glinting.

"Interesting," he said softly, "very interesting."

Late that night, Chisaki followed Byakuya into the training room and called softly to Akira, to let him know it was safe to come out. There was a moment of hesitation, then he appeared from behind the rocks and approached the two that waited.

"Captain Kuchiki," he said quietly, "thank you for allowing me to say good-bye to her…and allowing me to leave in peace. I am sorry for what my father did to your family. I know I didn't make his choices for him…but we share the same blood. Despite wishing it was not so, we are connected."

Byakuya met his eyes calmly.

"You are not responsible for your father's actions, and your choice to leave is an indication that you are nothing like him. But that being said, I think that your decision to leave is wise. He would eventually sense your presence…and unfair as it is, others would mistrust you. The only way to avoid this is to reinvent yourself. To help you on your way, I had Kisuke prepare a gigai for you…and you will also find provisions and funds enough so that you can be comfortable. Akira…if you find yourself needing anything, you will find assistance here at the shop. Kisuke will provide anything you need with no questions asked."

Akira's eyes were filled with gratitude.

"I don't why you are being so kind to me, Captain, but I am grateful. Thank you, sir…for everything."

Byakuya nodded and stepped away.

"Chisaki," Akira said, approaching the girl, "thank you for being my friend. I wish I could stay here with you, but we both know I have to leave."

"I know," Chisaki agreed, moving forward and hugging him gently.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, then on the lips.

"You will always be in my heart, Chisaki," he whispered.

"And you'll always be in mine," she whispered back.

He picked up the provisions Byakuya had given him and smiled back at her one last time. A flash step later, he was gone. Chisaki stared after him for a long moment, then turned and took Byakuya's hand and walked slowly towards the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving some loose ends here, but things will resolve themselves in the next story. Titled Mask of Illusion, it will play out Aizen's revenge against the Kuchiki family and their struggle to save Takeshi after he falls into Aizen's hands.


End file.
